Mais do que uma vingança
by Sophie Moore
Summary: Para o bilionário siciliano Edward Cullen, a morte de sua irmã foi culpa do irresponsável Alec Swan. A rivalidade entre suas famílias só poderia ser resolvida olho por olho e dente por dente! E não seria Alec, mas sua irmã, Bella, a pagar o preço
1. Chapter 1

**Para o bilionário siciliano Edward Cullen, a morte de sua irmã foi culpa do irresponsável Alec Swan. A rivalidade entre suas famílias só poderia ser resolvida olho por olho e dente por dente!**

** E não seria Alec, mas sua irmã, Bella, a pagar o preço.O plano de Edward exigia um casamento e um herdeiro. E ele aproveitaria cada segundo de sua vingança...**

**Oie gente. Entao esta é a minha mais nova Adaptação. Desta vez o Livro é MAIS DO QUE UMA VINGANÇA de CAROLE MOLTIMER.**

** Saibam que Bella Swan não esperava que, após a morte de seu ir mão, suas ações ainda pesassem sobre sua família. E, dessa vez, as conseqüências viriam personificadas em Edward Cullen. O poderoso italiano deseja se vingar dos Swan, e Bella lhe parece o instrumento perfeito... especialmente após descobrir o quanto ela pode ser fascinante. Bella, con tudo, guarda um segredo que pode arruinar seus planos...**

**Quem vem comigo?**

**Amanha posto o prologo e o primeiro capítulo. Bjuss**

**Sophie moore**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ois gente, olha eu aqui com o primeiro capitulo. Espero curtam. Ariell Victoria e P. Bruce, grazie pelos reviews.**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Acabado.

Estava tudo acabado.

O dinheiro fora gasto há muito tempo. No último ano, também perdera o apartamento de Londres, a vila na França e a Ferrari vermelha. Tudo perdido no simples giro de uma roleta.

Era uma doença. Sabia que era. Mas por mais que ten tasse, não conseguia se curar.

Na noite anterior perdera a coisa que sempre jurara nun ca apostar e deixara a família em uma situação delicada.

Oh, Deus...!

Suas mãos se crisparam no volante do veículo que ele guiava, um carro alugado. Não tinha mais dinheiro para comprar um,

Dirigia quase que por instinto, enquanto manobrava as curvas da estrada sinuosa que o levava para longe de Mon te Carlo. O cintilante azul cerúleo do mar Mediterrâneo logo abaixo era um convite. Era uma viagem que, apesar dos seus esforços para lutar contra o desejo, voltaria a fa zer naquela noite, quando a febre do vício se tornasse insu portável, fazendo-o voltar mais uma vez à fascinação das mesas de jogo.

Como poderia enfrentar o pai e Bella e lhes contar o que fizera? Como explicar sua traição?

Não podia.

Afinal, depois de toda a dor de cabeça que já lhes causa ra, de fato não podia!

E aquele mar azul embaixo parecia tão tentador...

Talvez fosse melhor não virar o volante na próxima cur va. Talvez aquela fosse a resposta para sua doença, como uma febre em seu sangue, atraindo-o repetidas vezes para os braços da Dama da Sorte.

Uma dama que o abandonara completamente...

Acabado.

Estava tudo acabado.

Todas as suas esperanças e sonhos não significavam nada agora que sabia que Jasper nunca a amara. Por certo, ele ja mais tivera a intenção de deixar a esposa para ficar com ela.

Acreditara, um ano atrás, quando ele dissera que a amava, não se importando com o fato de ele ser um homem casado; só queria estar a seu lado, amá-lo e ser amada por ele.

Estava certa de que o filho dos dois, que nascera três me ses atrás, seria o estímulo necessário para que ele deixasse a mulher. Mas em vez disso, o covarde preferira confessar tudo à esposa, implorar-lhe perdão e ficar a seu lado!

Carl, seu pobre filhinho.

Ela era motivo de vergonha. Desgraçara a vida da família, trazendo aquela criança ao mundo. E tudo isso por nada.

Jasper não a amava. Na noite anterior, deitada em seus braços, após terem feito amor, implora-lhe que ficasse com ela e a criança, mas ele preferira lhe contar a verdade, que jamais a amara, que ela fora apenas um passatempo, outra conquista em sua longa lista de casos extraconjugais.

Lágrimas rolavam-lhe pela face, enquanto dirigia ao longo da estrada sinuosa que a levava de volta a Monte Carlo e ao hotel que sua família possuía lá. Para seu filho. Seu lindo filhinho sem pai.

O menino ficaria melhor sem ela!

Seu coração estava partido e jamais se repararia.

Se partisse desse mundo, o irmão, Edward, cuidaria de Carl, o protegeria do estigma relacionado ao seu nasci mento, o amaria como se fosse seu, salvaguardando-o, de forma que nada e ninguém pudessem feri-lo.

Mas seria capaz de tal ato? De pôr fim à dor da rejeição que Jasper lhe causara?

As mentiras daquele homem a levaram àquele estado de desespero.

Sua traição absoluta a um amor que ela julgara tão belo e perfeito...

Sim, assentiu, enquanto olhava para o Mediterrâneo cintilando e acenando tão tentadoramente, como um dia mante, embaixo dela. Sim, seria capaz. Poderia guiar o carro até a extremidade do precipício e terminar de uma vez por todas com aquela dor...

Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de que havia um carro se aproximando na direção contrária. Só houve tempo para perceber que nenhum dos dois tentara virar a curva na es trada. Os dois veículos colidiram, chocando-se com um enorme ruído metálico.

Zonzo, ele se virou e olhou para a motorista do outro carro, notando a beleza da face da jovem mulher. Ela o fi tou de volta com os olhos verdes assombrados.

Então os dois veículos começaram a cair, mergulhando no precipício, em direção à profundidade fascinante do mar Mediterrâneo...

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— A mulher que está com Charles Swan, sabe quem é? — exigiu Edward num tom firme.

— Como? — Peter Sheldon, seu conhecido, carranqueou confuso.

A boca de Edward se contraiu enquanto ele retornava a resposta, impaciente. Afinal, apesar de se encontrarem em um jantar de caridade, os dois homens estavam em meio a uma conversa de negócios, quando algo chamou a atenção de Edward. Fora atraído pela figura da deslumbrante mulher que acompanhara Charles Swan, seu maior inimigo! Edward esboçou um sorriso que exibiu a brancura plena de seus dentes de encontro à pele, mas que não lhe alcançou a escuridão dos olhos.

— Desejo saber apenas quem é a bela acompanhante de Charles Swan — disse mais calmo, o tom deliberadamente neutro, embora o olhar profundo permanecesse fixo no casal.

Charles Swan era um homem na casa dos cinqüenta, tinha cabelos grisalhos e ainda aparentava ser bastante atraente. Era incrível como em um salão repleto de belas mulheres, ostentando jóias resplandecentes, trajando mo delos de estilistas famosos e homens elegantemente vesti dos, a beldade alta e graciosa ao lado de Charles Swan ainda conseguia se sobressair.

Os brilhantes cabelos cor de mogno caíam em ondas ao longo das costas delicadas e os olhos, mesmo àquela dis tância, aparentavam ser de um profundo tom violeta.

A mulher parecia rir de algo que Charles Swan disse ra. A pele era uma magnólia cremosa, a boca carnuda uma tentação, o pescoço esguio e liso e a elevação dos seios era visível acima do vestido branco simples que ela usava, que não lhe ocultava a perfeição das curvas atraentes.

Uma das mãos esbeltas, que sem dúvida poderiam pro vocar carícias enlouquecedoras, descansava possessiva no braço do seu acompanhante e Edward se viu rangendo os dentes por causa do ar de intimidade, de exclusividade que cercava o casal, apesar da grande diferença de idade entre os dois.

— Bonita, não é? — Peter Sheldon murmurou num tom apreciativo. — Bonita, mas não está disponível — acres centou pesaroso.

— Swan tem direitos exclusivos, você quer dizer? — questionou Edward, tensionando a mandíbula só de pensar em toda aquela beleza sensual sendo desperdiçada com Charles Swan.

— Nem todos — disse Peter bem-humorado. — A senhora em questão é Bella Swan, a filha de Charles — explicou, quando Edward o fitou inexpressivamente duran te vários segundos.

Bella Swan.

A filha de Charles Swan?

Não a amante que ele imaginara. Não a amante que, após fitá-lo com interesse, Edward ficaria feliz em seduzir e tomar de seu velho acompanhante.

Nos últimos três meses dedicara-se a coletar todas as informações possíveis sobre Charles Swan, desejando saber tudo a respeito do seu arqui-inimigo, incluindo até o tamanho da sua camisa.

O segundo filho fora incluído naquela investigação, é claro. Mas Edward presumira, erroneamente, agora podia ver, que Bella era o filho caçula de Charles Swan e, como tal, era de pouco e real interesse.

— Pensei que Bella fosse um homem — co mentou. Seu inglês era perfeito, bem como o italiano, seu idioma nativo, o francês, alemão e espanhol.

— Pode ter sido alguma confusão — reconheceu o outro homem. — Não é um desses nomes que podem ser usados pelos dois sexos.

Então o segundo filho de Charles Swan, Bella, era uma mulher... Uma linda e atraente mulher.

O que talvez mudasse a direção dos planos de vingança de Edward Cullen contra a família de Swan.

— Papai, conhece aquele homem? Não, não olhe agora — pediu Bella quando o pai fez menção de se virar na direção do olhar fascinado da filha. — Tem um homem do outro lado do salão, olhos verdes, aparência estran geira...

— Um tipo bonitão? — provocou o pai.

— Bem... sim — respondeu ela sem jeito. — Mas não foi por essa razão que o notei.

— Não? — o pai sorriu indulgente.

— Não — insistiu ela. — É que ele não para de me en carar há mais de dez minutos.

— Eu faria o mesmo, se você não fosse minha filha! — Charles sorriu. — Está excepcionalmente bela esta noi te, Bella. Fico feliz por ter me persuadido a vir. Você estava certa. Não podemos continuar nos escondendo apenas porque as pessoas podem falar sobre Alec.

Bella desviou o olhar do homem que a fitava tão aten tamente, através do aglomerado ruidoso de pessoas e olhou para o pai, logo reconhecendo as linhas de aflição que ain da franziam suas sobrancelhas, o entorno do nariz e a boca.

Os últimos três meses não foram fáceis para eles. A inesperada morte de Alec em um acidente de carro des pedaçara suas vidas.

Fora uma perda que nenhum dos dois aceitara e, talvez, jamais aceitassem. Mas ela conseguira persuadir o pai a acompanhá-la àquele jantar de caridade. Sentira que estava na hora de retomarem o rumo de suas vidas, porque com certeza era esse o desejo do irmão.

— Mas vamos esquecer isso por ora e voltar ao seu es tranho de olhos verdes — disse o pai deliberadamente, com uma nota jovial em seu tom. — Quem é ele? — per guntou, virando-se para perscrutar o salão repleto de socialites que haviam pago cinco mil libras por cabeça para as sistir ao evento.

— É fácil reconhecê-lo — respondeu Bella, notando que mais uma vez era o foco daqueles olhos verdes que pareciam quase pretos. — Alto. Muito alto — emendou ao perceber que o homem era vários centímetros mais alto que a maioria dos outros homens no salão. — Deve ter uns vinte e sete anos mais ou menos. Cabelos grandes e cobre — elaborou ela, afetada pelo brilho daquele olhar. Apesar dis so, um calafrio de consciência lhe perpassou a espinha. — E está ao lado de Peter Sheldon... — Ela se virou para o pai ansiosa ao sentir o braço de Charles enrijecer sob os seus dedos.

— Quero que fique bem longe desse homem, Bella! — aconselhou o pai abruptamente, movendo-se de forma a ficar em frente à filha, numa atitude quase protetora.

— Mas quem é ele — perguntou ela, encarando o pai, surpresa pela expressão severa que tomou conta do seu semblante.

— O nome dele é Edward Cullen — informou Char les num tom tenso.

Cullen...? Por que aquele nome lhe soava tão fami liar? Apenas o nome, é claro. Se tivesse visto alguma vez ou encontrado aquele homem antes, sabia que, definitiva mente, teria se lembrado dele.

— É italiano — Charles continuou explicando. — Um multimilionário. Entre outras coisas, dono da rede de ho téis Cullen.

Devia ser por isso que aquele nome lhe soava tão fami liar, pensou Bella. Já havia se hospedado em vários hotéis daquela rede.

Mas quem não conhecia os estabelecimentos luxuo sos e exclusivos existentes na maioria das cidades im portantes do mundo? Ou do consórcio de mídia Cullen, os dos estúdios de música e cinema e a linha aérea Cullen?

E aquele homem, Edward Cullen, o homem que a en carava tão insistentemente, era o dono de tudo aquilo. Em bora isso não explicasse a aversão óbvia que seu pai ex pressava pelo italiano.

— Não entendo — disse confusa. — O que... Não olhe agora, papai — ela exclamou em voz baixa. — Acho que ele está vindo para cá.

Do alto dos dez centímetros de salto das suas sandálias brancas de tirinhas, Bella podia ver com facilidade sobre o ombro do pai que Edward Cullen cruzava o salão na direção deles.

— Charles — Edward cumprimentou o homem mais ve lho sem demonstrar muito entusiasmo. Posicionando-se entre pai e filha, não fez nenhum esforço para oferecer a mão ao homem, antes de se virar e olhar para Bella Swan, estreitando o olhar.

— E creio que esta é sua linda filha? — perguntou num tom suave.

— Sim. Esta é Bella. — Charles Swan estava obvia mente desconcertado pela aproximação súbita de Edward. — Estou surpreso de encontrá-lo em um evento como este, Cullen.

Edward deslizou o olhar lentamente pelas feições perfei tas de Bella Swan, a abundância da boca sensual e sedu tora e aqueles olhos violeta fascinantes. A curva dos seios fartos era tentadora, como ele imaginara! Então, voltou a se concentrar em Charles.

— Não me considera um homem caridoso, Charles? — desafiou.

Bella já havia percebido o que o pai achava daquele homem e àquela impressão aumentou após dois minutos em sua companhia: ele era perigoso!

Um predador alto, bronzeado e fatal!

E o homem mais bonito que já vira.

Os olhos eram esmeralda, o nariz aquilino, os lábios esculpidos, rijos e resolutos, a mandíbula quadrada e deter minada e os cabelos, cobre, desgrenhados caíam sedosos sobre o branco do colarinho da sua camisa de noite. Os ombros eram largos e musculosos, o corpo flexível e poderoso. Mas parecia também, sem dúvi da, o homem mais perigoso que ela já vira!

O modo como a olhava, como aqueles olhos verdes dissecaram todas as linhas da sua face, antes de se demora rem sugestivamente em seus seios, que se insinuavam sob o tecido do vestido branco tomara-que-caia que ela usava, só a fez ficar ainda mais atenta àquele homem.

Na realidade, ainda podia sentir o rubor queimando-lhe as faces e a respiração irregular. Não causado por embara ço ou constrangimento por estar em sua companhia, mas pela forte atração sexual que lhe enrijeceu os mamilos e encorajou um calor úmido entre as suas coxas!

— Não se trata disso — o pai respondia a Edward naque le momento. — Mas este é um jantar em prol de uma cari dade britânica e caridade se começa em casa, não é?

A boca perfeitamente esculpida se contraiu.

— É o que dizem — Edward Cullen reconheceu num tom suave. — Mas não está sendo justo no que se refere à minha nacionalidade, Charles — acrescentou. — Sou siciliano, não apenas italiano.

Bella percebeu que o pai engoliu em seco, quando Edward Cullen proferiu aquela informação e ao mesmo tempo ficou mais tenso, pela nota de desafio que pôde ser ouvida claramente, na voz gentil do outro homem.

O que estava acontecendo ali? Porque era óbvio que ha via algo mais diferente do que uma simples conversa entre duas pessoas.

Havia um atrito, um duplo sentido naquelas palavras, o que insinuava que não estavam falando sobre o jantar de caridade, mas de algo muito mais profundo.

— Perdoe-me o equívoco — murmurou Charles em resposta.

Um grave equívoco, no que se referia a Edward. Os homens sicilianos não eram conhecidos pelo perdão. Cullen não perdoara a família Swan por ter causado a morte da sua irmã. Por ter levado embora a mãe de Carl.

— Está se divertindo, senhorita Swan? — Edward vol tou a atenção deliberadamente para Bella, percebendo que os mamilos dela intumesceram de encontro ao tecido sedoso do vestido, subindo e descendo num movimento ritma do, à medida que ela respirava. Embora continuasse atenta à tensão entre os dois homens, também se sentia sexual mente atraída por ele.

Isso era bom, pensou Edward satisfeito. Ainda não re pensara seus planos, mas já sabia que não se concentravam mais em Charles Swan. A bela Bella Swan oferecia um modo muito mais agradável de vingança.

— Sim, obrigada — respondeu, ela num tom áspero e abaixou os cílios escuros e longos sobre os olhos violeta.

Modesta. Tímida. Quase recatada. Mas Edward sabia que Bella Swan não era nenhuma dessas coisas.

Nos últimos dez minutos, Peter Sheldon lhe fornecera muitas informações sobre Bella. Tinha 23 anos, cinco anos mais jovem que Edward, fora casada muito jovem durante dois anos com o filho de um cavaleiro, mas não houve filhos dessa união. Voltara a usar o nome Swan após o divórcio um ano atrás e não parecia inclinada a repetir a experiência. Por isso Peter dissera que ela era bonita, mas não estava disponível.

Um grande desafio para qualquer homem com sangue correndo nas veias, mas um desafio dobrado para um com planos de vingança como Edward.

— Meu amigo, Peter Sheldon, me disse que estava en volvida na organização do evento desta noite, senhorita Swan. Está de parabéns.

— Obrigada. Mas como ainda não jantamos, suas con gratulações podem ser um pouco prematuras — acrescen tou ela sorrindo.

Edward a estudou por alguns instantes. Ficara irritado ao saber sobre seu casamento e divórcio, embora aceitasse que, aos 23 anos, dificilmente ela ainda seria uma virgem. Não obstante, interessou-se em saber quem se divorciara de quem e por que motivo...

— Infelizmente não poderei ficar para o jantar — disse ele num tom educado, satisfeito ao ver a expressão de sur presa no rosto feminino. — Tenho compromissos pessoais... que exigem a minha presença em outro lugar.

— É mesmo?

Edward conteve um sorriso ao ouvir o tom de desgosto na voz de Bella, que obviamente supôs, de maneira erra da, quais seriam tais compromissos pessoais.

— Sim — confirmou zombeteiro. — Mas creio que o resto da noite será um sucesso.

— Assim espero — respondeu aborrecida consigo mes ma pelo modo como sua imaginação voou à menção dos compromissos pessoais de Edward Cullen, que exigiam sua presença em outro lugar.

Embora não fosse muito difícil imaginar o que pode riam ser.

E, absolutamente, não era da sua conta se aquele ho mem fosse passar a noite com uma mulher!

Bella não se envolvera com ninguém desde que se di vorciara um ano atrás. Sozinha, sentia-se sexualmente atraída apenas de olhar para um homem! Ainda estava atenta àquele formigamento em seus seios, à umidade leve entre as coxas e à forte atração sexual que a deixava atenta a qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito a Edward Cullen.

Um homem que o pai a advertira para ficar longe...

— Acho que está na hora de irmos para o banquete — disse ela, notando com alívio que os trezentos ou mais convidados começavam a se organizar no salão em torno das mesas. — Foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Cullen — acrescentou, grata o bastante por não ter sido mais sincera.

Aquele homem mexia com seus nervos. Suas belas fei ções a enervavam. O modo como a encarava tão atentamente com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes a ener vavam. A cautela óbvia do pai em relação a Sr. Cullen, a despeito do seu próprio sucesso como um rico homem de negócios, a enervava ainda mais!

— Foi? — Edward revidou num tom seco e sua boca firme curvou-se zombeteira, enquanto ele continuava a fitá-la com insistência. — Nesse caso, devo providenciar para que nos encontremos outra vez e o mais breve possí vel — enfatizou.

Ela engoliu em seco, a garganta se movia convulsivamente e um nervo pulsou na base do seu pescoço. Um mo vimento observado de perto por Edward Cullen, antes de erguer as pálpebras mais uma vez e prender o olhar des concertado de Bella.

— Muito em breve — acrescentou ele num tom suave, antes de acenar com a cabeça para Charles e se afastar com suas pernas longas e poderosas.

— Quero que fique longe desse homem, Bella — o pai repetiu enfático, com a tez pálida.

— Mas por quê?

— Apenas confie em mim e fique longe dele. O homem é perigoso. Você não imagina o quanto!

Com os pensamentos sobre Edward Cullen ecoando em sua cabeça e depois do que aquele homem a fez sentir, Bella tinha toda intenção de se manter afastada!

Embora tivesse um pressentimento, após aquele último comentário, ou promessa, de que o siciliano tinha intenção de fazer exatamente o contrário.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO DOIS

— Foi muito amável da sua parte receber-me, senhorita Swan — murmurou Edward Cullen. Bella ergueu-se graciosamente do sofá, enquanto ele era conduzido ao in terior da casa de Londres do pai dela.

Tivera outra escolha?

É claro que não!

O homem batera à sua porta, pedindo para ver Charles. Fora informado de que ele não estava, mas que Bella se encontrava em casa. Então, Edward Cullen pedira para falar com ela.

Apesar das advertências do pai, que continuava reticen te em lhe revelar os motivos, lhe pareceu rude, para não dizer grosseiro de sua parte, recusar-se a receber o empre sário, quando já o haviam informado de que ela estava em casa.

Logo, não fora exatamente uma escolha da sua parte, certo?

Edward Cullen aparentava da mesma maneira, alto e arrogante, como quando se conheceram seis dias atrás, em bora agora trajasse um terno escuro e uma camisa azul cla ra, com uma gravata azul marinho em vez da roupa formal que usava naquela noite.

Depois do comentário final que ele fizera no jantar de caridade, a promessa contida em sua voz, Bella teve certeza de que o veria novamente. Só não sabia quando ou onde. Por certo, não imaginara que ele viesse à casa do pai dela, para qual ela se mudara após seu divórcio.

— Por favor, não quer se sentar, Sr. Cullen? — per guntou, indicando uma das suntuosas poltronas que faziam parte do conjunto estofado no qual ela estava sentada, len do um livro, antes da chegada do siciliano.

— Obrigado — Edward aceitou.

Bella fizera a sugestão, talvez como um modo de dimi nuir o formigamento que aquela presença poderosa lhe causava. Aquele homem parecia ter o poder de encolher a espaçosa sala.

Mas mesmo quando ele se sentou, Bella percebeu que não adiantou. Ainda continuava sofrendo os efeitos que a sua forte masculinidade lhe causava. Podia sentir o rubor queimar-lhe a face e os mamilos enrijecerem sob a seda da blusa cor creme que usava, combinando com uma calça comprida preta.

Talvez fosse o modo como aqueles olhos verdes-escuros, emoldurados por cílios espessos, a fitavam, como se lhe arrancassem cada peça do corpo para revelar-lhe as curvas acetinadas.

Fosse qual fosse a razão, estava tão excitada quanto fi cara uma semana atrás. Quase podia sentir aquelas mãos longas acariciando-a, o contato dos lábios carnudos em sua pele, enquanto ele a provava...

Bella se sentou na extremidade do sofá, apertando li geiramente as mãos trêmulas, ao mesmo tempo em que o fitou com uma expressão inquiridora.

— O que posso fazer pelo senhor?

Muitas coisas, pensou Edward, com um sorriso cínico, curvando-lhe os lábios.

Aquela mulher, cuja beleza não era menos notável ago ra, com os cabelos cor de mogno soltos sobre os ombros, tinha o tipo de corpo que poderia deixar qualquer homem com pletamente louco.

Não ele, é claro. Qualquer relacionamento que por ven tura viessem a ter seria da sua escolha, ao seu modo e sob o seu controle.

Um nervo pulsou na mandíbula e a boca sen sual se contraiu, antes que ele respondesse.

— Talvez pudéssemos começar com você me chamando apenas de Edward — sugeriu num tom suave, percebendo o rubor se aprofundar na face feminina.

Não o rubor de uma donzela, é claro. Aos 23 anos, tendo sido casada e divorciada, podia ser tudo menos isso! Era a cor ardente de excitação sexual. Os olhos haviam se tornado quase roxos com a profundidade da sua resposta.

Os seios fartos de Bella se delineavam de encontro ao tecido sedoso da blusa. Sob o esboço do sutiã, os mami los intumescidos, claramente visíveis, desponta vam convidativos.

Embora, parecesse quase afetada e respeitável, sentada em uma das extremidades do sofá com as mãos unidas modestamente e os joelhos contraídos, enquanto ele desli zava o olhar lentamente por aqueles seios túrgidos e cin tura esbelta, Edward tinha certeza que ela não estava senta da assim por falta de modéstia. Devia estar úmida entre as coxas, enquanto seu corpo se preparava repleto do desejo que ela não podia esconder.

Bella Swan, a indisponível Bella Swan, o desejava com uma ferocidade que não conseguia disfarçar!

O que tornaria os próximos minutos muito mais simples para ambos.

Aquilo era horrível, decidiu Bella, remexendo-se des confortável no sofá, atenta ao calor que sentia só de olhar para aquele homem.

Maldição, se ele tirasse a roupa na sua frente, revelando aquele corpo musculoso em toda sua glória, provavelmen te ela teria um orgasmo!

— Muito bem... Edward — concordou ela, forçando-se a encará-lo. — Suponho que tenha vindo ver meu pai?

— Não. Minha intenção era vê-la. Bella piscou, carranqueando ligeiramente.

— Mas pensei que tivesse pedido para ver meu pai.

Edward inclinou a cabeça de modo conciso.

— Pedi, sabendo que ele não estava. Bella encarou-o, confusa.

Se Edward sabia que o pai dela não estava em casa, então por que se preocupou em perguntar?

— Não entendo. — Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. Mas posso lhe assegurar que em breve vai en tender. — A ameaça no tom de voz agora era bem clara, causando um calafrio de apreensão na espinha de Bella.

Ela se ergueu abruptamente, agora as faces ardendo de raiva.

— Não sei que tipo de jogo é este, Sr. Cullen, mas posso lhe assegurar...

—Não se trata de um jogo — cortou ele, os olhos verdes brilhando enquanto a fitava, a expressão desdenhosa, a mandíbula contraída. — Sente-se — ordenou num tom frio.

— Como ousa...

— Eu disse sente-se, Bella — repetiu ele.

— Devo lembrá-lo que é um convidado em minha casa, Sr. Cullen. Um convidado não desejado. E que não re cebo ordens de qualquer um! — acrescentou furiosa.

— Você vai se sentar — disse Edward calmamente mais uma vez. —Nós dois conversaremos. Ou melhor, eu fala rei e você escutará — emendou. — E quando seu pai voltar para casa hoje à noite, vai informá-lo de que se tornará minha esposa.

— Sua... sua... — Bella gaguejou estupefata. — É lógi co que não vou! — vociferou incrédula. — Está fazendo uso de medicamentos, Sr. Cullen? Gostaria que eu cha masse um médico?

— Não estou tomando nada, Bella — assegurou ele com uma calma fria. — Nem sou insano — acrescentou, ao perceber o modo cauteloso como ela o fitava.

Não havia mais vestígios da estimulação sexual naquele corpo enrijecido, percebeu divertido.

Não importava. Haveria bastante tempo para isso quan do ela fosse sua esposa. Tencionava passar o resto da vida explorando as delícias daquele corpo de mulher.

Fizera uma investigação completa sobre Bella Swan, ex-senhora Bella James, durante os últimos seis dias e agora sabia até mesmo o tamanho do seu sutiã, entre outras coisas que ela provavelmente não gostaria que, ele ou qualquer outra pessoa, soubessem.

Sua boca se contraiu ao pensar sobre o fracasso do pri meiro casamento de Bella, o verdadeiro motivo que leva ra o marido dela a pedir o divórcio. E isso não tinha nada a ver com a incompatibilidade de gênios citada na petição.

Muitas coisas mudariam na vida de Bella, quando se tornasse sua esposa. Assumiria o papel de mãe de Carl, é claro. Mas também pretendia ter mais filhos e filhas com ela. Pretendia que a bela, a perfeita e evasiva senhora Swan se tornasse a senhora Cullen e passasse os próxi mos anos descalça e grávida!

Uma vingança satisfatória, acreditava Edward, para a mulher cujo irmão tirara a vida de Alice, sua irmã, privan do Carl da mãe.

Embora duvidasse muito que Bella encarasse aquilo do mesmo modo que ele.

Não importava as suas objeções. Dispunha de outros es tímulos para fazê-la curvar-se à sua vontade, se necessário.

E, pelo olhar revoltado na face primorosa, parecia ser esse o caso.

Novamente, não importava. Não admitiria ser contraria do. Bella Swan se tornaria sua esposa e mãe de Carl, quisesse ou não.

— Sente-se, antes que caia! — ordenou ele.

Sua apreensão, seu medo daquele homem seriam as sim tão óbvios?, desejou saber Bella estremecendo por dentro.

Bem, claro que era! Que mulher não ficaria nervosa na presença de um homem que ela mal conhecia, que entrara em sua casa e de modo arrogante lhe informara que ela seria sua esposa?

— Prefiro ficar de pé, obrigada — informou com digni dade. — E, para ser sincera, gostaria que o senhor partisse agora. Está sofrendo obviamente de algum distúrbio men tal, achando que vou me casar...

— Posso lhe assegurar que não estou sofrendo de qual quer distúrbio no que se refere a você, Bella — rebateu Edward com um riso desprovido de humor. — Você é a es tragada e mimada filha de um homem excessivamente to lerante que não tem controle sobre os filhos.

— Por favor, retire-se! — disparou ela num tom vigoroso.

— Você é a irmã do homem responsável por matar _mi nha _irmã caçula! — continuou Edward Cullen furioso.

Bella encarou-o, os olhos violeta pareciam duas nódoas profundas em uma face repentinamente branca.

Cullen...

Bem que achara que aquele nome lhe soara familiar uma semana atrás. Mas quando o pai lhe explicara que ele era o multimilionário Edward Cullen, imaginou ser esse o motivo.

Mas agora se lembrava.

Agora sabia!

O carro do seu irmão Alec colidira com outro veículo, quando ele morreu tragicamente em Mônaco três meses atrás. E o motorista do outro veículo também morreu, era uma jovem chamada Alice Cullen.

A irmã de Edward Cullen?

Fora uma época muito traumática para todos. Mas tinha certeza de que, quando o pai se recuperara o suficiente, enviara uma carta de condolências à família de Alice Cullen. Para Edward Cullen?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Como meu pai escreveu na ocasião, sentimos muito pela sua perda, Sr. Cullen, bem como a do meu irmão.

— Não quero suas condolências! — respondeu ríspido e ergueu-se, dominando o recinto mais uma vez com sua presença poderosa, enquanto a fitava com os olhos faiscando. — Condolências não podem trazer minha irmã de volta.

— Nem o meu irmão Alec — lembrou-o Bella com o queixo erguido em desafio.

O pai jamais mencionara se havia ou não recebido qual quer resposta a sua carta, embora pelo comportamento de Edward Cullen no momento, não fosse difícil concluir que não!

Edward bufou desdenhoso.

— Seu irmão era um vagabundo e um jogador. Um ho mem sem honra. Um sujeito que não fazia falta a ninguém. Considerando que...

— Como pode falar desse modo? — ofegou Bella in crédula.

— Porque é verdade — respondeu com toda sua arro gância siciliana. — Seu irmão havia perdido tudo para o jogo. Era uma desgraça para a família.

— Acredito que isso só diga respeito a mim e a meu pai — Bella interrompeu emocionada. — Olhe, percebo que está sentido com a morte da sua irmã, Sr. Cullen. E posso compreender, de fato posso. Mas sua irmã e Alec colidiram em uma estrada íngreme e sinuosa. Não se sabe quem foi o responsável. Não se pode dizer ao certo quem foi o culpado.

— Posso! — assegurou Edward, mais uma vez sufocado pela raiva que sentira ao saber como a irmã havia morrido.

Durante muito tempo, foram apenas os dois, Edward e Alice. A mãe deles morrera quando Alice nasceu e ele ti nha apenas 8 anos na época. Cuidar do bebê passara a ser tarefa sua, já que o pai começou a beber, o que eventual mente causou sua morte, quando Edward tinha 20 anos e Alice 12.

Amava a irmã, preocupava-se com ela, protegendo-a durante toda a sua vida e Alec Swan a matou!

— Seu irmão passou a noite toda em um cassino antes de o acidente acontecer — continuou desgostoso. — Vá rias testemunhas confirmaram que ele estava extremamen te transtornado pelas perdas, que era estourado e agressivo e que entrara em uma briga com um dos clientes antes de deixar o cassino. Alice saíra para jantar com amigos naquela noite e, segundo a conversa que tive com Jasper e Lauren Halle, estava feliz, quando os deixou. Minha irmã era uma motorista cuidadosa, qual dos dois acha mais provável que tenha causado o acidente?

Bella Swan parecia ainda mais bela. Os olhos de um tom violeta profundo se sobressaíam na palidez da sua face e a boca generosa tremia ligeiramente.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Os sedosos cabelos cor de mogno roçando os ombros estreitos e os seios fartos.

— O relatório policial foi inconclusivo sobre a causa do acidente...

— Estou a par do que diz o relatório policial. Perguntei qual dos dois você acha que foi o responsável — cortou Edward num tom ríspido, com os olhos verdes faiscando.

Bella desviou o rosto daquele olhar acusador, um pou co trêmula, sem saber o que responder.

Ambos, ela e o pai, sabiam do vício de Alec pelo jogo. De fato ele ficava agressivo e transtornado quando perdia. O que acontecia a maior parte do tempo.

Mas para aquele homem insinuar...

Não, ele não havia insinuado, declarara com todas as letras que tinha certeza que Alec fora responsável da morte da irmã dele.

Mas isso ainda não explicava como Edward Cullen passara daquela acusação a exigir que ela se casasse com ele!

Bella endireitou os ombros, erguendo o queixo mais uma vez e se deparou com o olhar zangado.

— O acidente foi uma tragédia para ambas as nossas famílias, Sr. Cullen. E creio que atribuir culpa a qual quer uma das partes sobre sua causa não irá ajudar em nada. Não devolverá a vida do meu irmão ou da sua irmã.

— Ou da mãe de Carl — acrescentou Edward Cullen.

Bella hesitou. Aquela conversa se tornara surreal vá rios minutos atrás, mas agora ela perdera completamente o fio da meada!

— Carl? — repetiu aturdida.

A boca de Edward se curvou num riso cínico.

— É outra coisa que preferiu não tomar conhecimento? Ou de fato não sabia? — Os olhos verdes se estreitaram ante a expressão penalizada no rosto feminino.

— Sabia o quê? — repetiu confusa.

— Que na época da sua morte, Alice era mãe de um menino, de um bebê de apenas três meses! — declarou Edward.

Os joelhos de Bella bambearam ligeiramente, enquanto uma onda de náusea lhe atingia o estômago. Ela camba leou para trás e sentou-se no sofá.

Alice Cullen era mãe quando morreu tão prematura mente?

Sua morte deixara um bebê de três meses órfão de mãe?

Bella engoliu em seco, tentando lutar contra o enjôo que a sufocava.

Perder Alec fora traumático, uma tragédia que nem ela nem o pai conseguiram superar. Mas a perda de Edward Cullen fora mil vezes pior...

— Onde está o bebê, seu sobrinho, agora?

Edward olhou para baixo, mas sem dar sinais de amolecer a expressão ante ao óbvio choque estampado na face de Bella depois de tudo que ele lhe contara.

— Carl está comigo, é claro.

— Mas eu... E o pai dele?

— Ele não tem pai.

Bem, claro que havia um pai. Tinha que haver um! Mes mo que, a julgar pela maneira como Edward falara, se recu sasse a reconhecer o filho talvez... O que, considerando que o irmão de Alice era o todo poderoso Cullen, seria muita valentia ou estupidez da parte dele!

— Não há mais ninguém, apenas eu — informou ele. — Carl é agora meu filho adotivo. Um filho que precisa de uma mãe — concluiu num tom sugestivo.

Bella fez uma carranca aflita. Aquele era o motivo? Carl era o motivo que fazia aquele homem exigir que ela se casasse com ele? De modo que ela pudesse substituir a mãe do menino, já que ele acreditava que o irmão dela, Alec, era o responsável pela morte de Alice.

Isso era ridículo.

Insano.

Edward Cullen não podia pensar seriamente que ela...

Pensava, percebeu ela, quando olhou para cima e con templou a face máscula inflexível.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sinto muito. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia. Mas isso não muda o fato da sua proposta de casamento ser uma idéia absurda.

— Não foi uma proposta, Bella, mas uma declaração de intenção — disse Edward, totalmente impassível. — Vai se tornar minha esposa assim que os preparativos ficarem prontos.

— Não pode me forçar a casar, Sr. Cullen — rebateu num tom de desafio.

— Pensei que tivéssemos concordado que você me cha maria apenas de Edward — lembrou ele.

— Você decidiu isso — corrigiu Bella. — E nenhuma intimidação tirânica da sua parte vai me fazer casar com você! — acrescentou determinada.

Edward permaneceu inatingível com aquela declara ção, vendo a face dela enrubescer de raiva enquanto o fitava.

— Não vai? — a voz soou aveludada e suave. — Oh, mas creio que vai, Bella — assegurou convicto.

Ela o encarou insegura, seu olhar procurando a total in flexibilidade da expressão daquele homem.

Seu plano de vingança original contra a família Swan não envolvia casamento, admitiu Edward para si mesmo. Mas desde que vira Bella quase uma semana atrás, decidi ra que seria uma solução muito mais prática. Carl teria a mãe que precisava tão desesperadamente, em vez da babá que no momento cuidava da criança. E ele, Cullen, uma esposa, que também lhe proporcionaria entretenimento sa tisfatório.

Entretenimento que Bella Swan não parecia achar tão insípido algum tempo atrás...

— Ora vamos, Bella—disparou ele impaciente. — Com partilharmos uma cama não é tão inaceitável assim, é?

Compartilhar uma cama! Os pensamentos apavorados de Bella repetiram as palavras dele em desespero.

Minutos atrás bastava olhar para aquele homem para sa ber que o desejava de um modo que não se lembrava ter sentido antes. Mas era um desejo que a abandonara com pletamente, quando ele lhe confessara que pretendia se ca sar com ela por vingança!

Já escapara de um casamento desastroso e não tinha a menor vontade de repetir a experiência.

Passara o último ano evitando encontros e envolvimen tos sérios com qualquer homem, sabendo que com isso ga nhara a reputação de frígida e indiferente.

Algo que a sexualidade evidente de Edward Cullen não permitiria!

Não precisava saber nada mais sobre ele para perceber que uma união entre os dois seria um desastre pior que seu primeiro casamento! Ela sacudiu a cabeça com força.

— Essa pergunta não merece resposta. O que está fazen do? — inquiriu ofegante quando Edward Cullen a alcan çou e a tomou em seus braços.

— Bem, se não sabe, talvez eu tenha que lhe mostrar! — rebateu zombeteiro, antes de baixar a cabeça e reivindi car-lhe a boca.

Bella estava surpresa demais para lutar ou responder àquela súbita arremetida. Apenas estava atenta a sua pul sação acelerada, ao modo como suas mãos se seguraram naqueles ombros fortes para se equilibrar, do quão fortes e musculosos eles eram, bem como o restante daquele corpo sólido, quando Edward a puxou de encontro à sua excitação.

Queria resistir. Sabia que deveria resistir. Que deveria repelir aquele homem, pedir-lhe mais uma vez que partis se. Mas à medida que ele pressionava a pélvis, com movi mentos ousados e sensuais, de encontro a sua, ela sentiu o retorno daquele calor úmido entre as coxas. Gemeu baixi nho, enquanto a língua de Edward apartava-lhe os lábios e mergulhava fundo e quente em sua boca, em harmonia com o roçar das coxas musculosas, movendo-se sedutora mente contra as suas.

Seu corpo parecia consumido por fogo líquido, todas as partes vivas e suscetíveis ao mais leve toque daquelas mãos fortes. Os mamilos intumescidos pulsaram quan do ele abaixou a cabeça e capturou um dos botões rijos, que apesar do tecido da blusa fina e do sutiã sentiu o calor ardente daquela boca, dentes e língua, umedecendo o bico sensível. Bella arqueou o tronco buscando satisfação para os espasmos de prazer que sentia entre as coxas.

Estava tão excitada, tão perdida naquele prazer, que só conseguiu encará-lo estupefata quando de repente Edward ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la triunfante.

— Não, Bella — refletiu ele. — Não acho que compar tilhar minha cama seja algo inaceitável para você!

Aquelas palavras e o tom sarcástico tiveram o mesmo efeito de um balde de água fria em sua cabeça, o que de pressa esfriou o calor que a fazia arder. Empurrando-o com força, quase tropeçou, quando os braços fortes a li bertaram. Edward se afastou para contemplá-la com um olhar de desprezo. O triunfo ante a sua rendição era mais que óbvio.

— Bastardo! — disparou furiosa, a face queimando, tanto pela sua reação a ele quanto pelo desdém evidente na expressão daquele homem.

— Talvez — aceitou ele num tom tranqüilo. — Mas você vai se casar comigo. E logo, se não quisermos que o primeiro dos nossos filhos seja exatamente o que você aca bou de me chamar.

Bella se sentiu envergonhada pelo seu comportamento segundos atrás, irritada com Edward por ser capaz de exci tá-la com tanta facilidade e nem um pouco confortável com a umidade estampada em sua blusa. Não estava dis posta a suportar a arrogância suprema daquele homem por muito mais tempo.

— Não tenho a menor intenção de me casar. Nem agora, nem no futuro.

— Oh, mas acho que vai, Bella — contradisse ele com a voz suave. — Acho que vai se casar comigo e muito em breve. E acho que vai fazer isso sem drama.

Bella fitou a expressão segura e o desafio no olhar dele. A autoconfiança de Edward era tal que a fez sentir que não estava a par de todos os fatos.

— O que ainda não me contou, Sr. Cullen? — per guntou ela por fim.

— Inteligente e bonita — elogiou ele, inclinando a ca beça, embora não estivesse tão impassível pelo que acon tecera alguns minutos atrás quanto gostaria de aparentar.

Bella Swan de fato tinha o corpo deveras suscetível. Um corpo que ele sabia que estava a ponto de explodir de êxtase, quando decidira libertá-la.

Mas não pretendia fazer amor com Bella no sofá da sala da casa do pai dela. Queria-a na cama, os dois nus. Quando lhe proporcionasse aquele prazer, queria deitar e observá-la, senti-la, tocá-la, enquanto seu corpo delicado se contorcesse em espasmo e tremesse de satisfação. E de pois queria se deitar de costas, enquanto ela lhe proporcionava prazer idêntico.

— O que eu ainda não lhe contei? — repetiu ele, exibin do os dentes brancos em um sorriso cruel. — É muita astúcia da sua parte perceber que guardei a melhor parte para o final.

— Oh, dispense o sarcasmo e diga logo! — retrucou Bella impaciente.

O sorriso dele agora era genuíno.

— Frustração sexual só piorou o seu temperamento — observou divertido.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

— Tem exatamente trinta segundos para me dizer por que está tão confiante de que me casarei com você, antes de eu chamar o mordomo e colocá-lo para fora, à força se for preciso, da casa do meu pai.

— Eu não faria isso se fosse você — escarneceu. — Mas, em todo caso, não faço nenhuma objeção em satisfa zer sua curiosidade. — Edward inclinou a cabeça. — Na realidade, sempre foi minha intenção lhe contar por que você não tem escolha, a não ser concordar em se casar comigo.

— Sou toda ouvidos! — Bella retrucou entediada, que rendo que ele partisse. Não só da sua casa, mas da sua vida!

Queria se sentar e lamber as feridas, as cicatrizes da ba talha, sozinha, longe do olhar astuto daquele homem.

— Pelo contrário — Edward Cullen continuou irôni co. — Seus ouvidos, embora encantadores, estão longe de ser a sua melhor característica. — O olhar escuro deslizou lentamente até os seios dela.

Bella precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não fitar os próprios seios também e conferir se o tecido secara o bastante, após a carícia da boca daquele homem, para que seus mamilos não ficassem tão em evidência.

— Você tem dez segundos restando! — advertiu ela com os dentes friccionados.

Edward sorriu confiante ao mesmo tempo em que alcan çava o bolso do paletó e retirava alguns documentos, que começou a desdobrar com uma lentidão exasperante.

Bella o observou como uma mosca observa uma ara nha que a pegara em sua teia. Tinha certeza, pela maneira segura de Edward Cullen, de que, fosse o que fosse que aqueles papéis continham, ele não tinha dúvida de que a induziriam a aceitar a sua proposta de casamento.

A proposta de casamento, que não fora uma proposta, mas uma declaração de intenção!

* * *

**_— O que ainda não me contou, Sr. Cullen? — per guntou ela por fim._**

**_— Inteligente e bonita — elogiou ele_**

**Heita o que será que edward aprontou para estar tão confiante? Façam suas apostas.**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO TRÊS

— Não está na hora de chamar o mordomo, Bella? — in citou Edward Cullen. — Creio que já se passaram dez segundos.

Sim, haviam se passado dez segundos e pelo visto bem devagar, enquanto aquele homem desdobrava meti culosamente as folhas do papel que tirara do bolso do paletó.

Mas a curiosidade de Bella era tamanha, como Edward Cullen por certo previra, que ela não tinha a menor in tenção de chamar ninguém até saber exatamente o que continha aquele documento.

— E creio que já lhe disse que andasse depressa com isso — disse ela num tom firme, com os ombros tão tensos que chegavam a doer.

A boca de Cullen se contraiu.

— E eu não aceito ordens, nem de você, nem de nin guém!

— Eu idem — assegurou ela.

Edward a fitou com os olhos semicerrados, notando a palidez sob as faces inflamadas de Bella, a tensão do cor po feminino e o tremor nas mãos contraídas.

Tudo indicava que não estava tão calma ou composta quanto queria aparentar.

Talvez já a tivesse preocupado o suficiente, por ora.

Afinal, dispunha de bastante tempo, anos, para levar sua vingança a cabo.

— Muito bem. Estes documentos... — ele os ergueu para que ela os visse — ...foram obtidos nos últimos três meses e contêm a contabilidade de todas as dívidas contraí das pelo seu irmão em cassinos espalhados ao redor da Eu ropa. Contas que eu quitei...

— Tenho certeza que meu pai irá reembolsá-lo.

— Mas não desejo ser reembolsado — afirmou Edward. — Pelo menos não com dinheiro — acrescentou num tom suave.

Os olhos de Bella se alargaram.

— Essas dívidas são a razão que o levou a pensar que con cordarei em me casar com você? — perguntou incrédula.

— Sim. Casar-se comigo e se tornar a mãe de Carl.

A resolução de Bella hesitou um pouco quando ele mais uma vez mencionou o sobrinho órfão de mãe. De fato, era uma tragédia que algo tão terrível tivesse aconte cido a uma criança de apenas alguns meses de idade. E, apesar dos seus protestos anteriores, não estava realmente tão confiante quanto soara, ao afirmar que o acidente não fora culpa de Alec...

Os últimos três meses haviam sido traumáticos. O pai sofrera um ataque do coração de nível moderado ao ser informado da morte de Alec. E a sua própria aflição com a perda do irmão quase a fez esmorecer.

Mas nesses três meses também ficara sabendo exata mente o quanto Alec havia se afundado em dívidas. Bella sabia que a situação inteira se tornara um pesadelo para os advogados, que ainda estavam tentando pôr as coisas em ordem, já que a cada dia apareciam mais e mais estabe lecimentos reivindicando dinheiro.

Era óbvio que Edward Cullen não tomara conheci mento desses cobradores, porque a maioria deles era do Reino Unido. Porém, seu pai descobriria todas as dívidas do filho. Mas nem isso, nem o espectro das dívidas de Alec, em primeiro lugar, alterava o fato de que forçá-la a se tornar a mãe de Carl não era a resposta aos problemas que Edward Cullen enfrentava agora como pai adotivo do sobrinho!

Não havia nenhuma resposta real para qualquer um de les no que se referia ao futuro. Três meses atrás duas pes soas jovens haviam morrido desnecessária e prematura mente. E, embora suas famílias lamentassem essas perdas, não havia nada que pudessem fazer ou dizer que os trou xesse de volta ou mudasse o que havia acontecido.

A situação não se resolveria se concordasse em se casar com Edward Cullen, Bella reafirmou a si mesma.

O magnata assistiu ao jogo de emoções no belo rosto feminino. A incerteza, a tristeza, seguidas depressa pelo retorno da resolução anterior.

Estava na hora de terminar aquele jogo de gato e rato!

Edward endireitou-se.

— As dívidas são triviais, sem importância, comparadas a isto — disse, entregando-lhe a primeira folha do documento.

As mãos dela tremeram um pouco ao pegar o papel e o sangue pareceu escoar da sua face ao ler o que estava escrito.

— Como pode ver — continuou Edward sem remorsos. — O último ato de seu mal-afamado irmão, Alec, foi apostar as ações que herdou da sua mãe. Ações da editora do seu pai. Trinta por cento das ações. Ações que agora me pertencem e encontram-se em uma conta nominal — ele lhe entregou uma segunda folha de papel.

Bella não podia acreditar no que estava lendo. Aqui lo não podia ser verdade. Alec não podia ter feito tal coisa.

Seu vício havia se tornado uma doença. Um hábito que Bella sabia que o fizera perder tudo.

Tudo, pensou, menos as ações de Alec na editora do pai. Ações que a mãe lhe deixara pela ocasião da sua mor te, cinco anos atrás.

— Isto não pode ser legítimo!

— É perfeitamente legítimo, posso lhe assegurar — Edward Cullen confirmou confiante.

Bella engoliu em seco, olhando os documentos mais uma vez.

— Mas o dinheiro que Alec recebeu por elas...

— Foi muito abaixo do valor — o siciliano arrogante reconheceu secamente. — A despeito desse fato, a transa ção foi legal e ainda teria sido, mesmo que seu irmão tives se aceitado apenas um centavo por elas!

Bella se sentia ligeiramente entorpecida, não tendo dú vida de que aquele homem jamais teria vindo até ali tão cheio de si, se não estivesse absolutamente seguro do que estava dizendo.

— Estou disposto a lhe dar essas ações de presente no dia do nosso casamento — disse Edward Cullen com satisfação.

Bella ergueu os cílios assustada, encarando-o incrédula.

Aquele homem pensava que podia chantageá-la a se ca sar com ele com a promessa da devolução das ações de Alec.

As linhas da face bonita estavam tensas, os olhos verdes exibiam um ar de desafio enquanto a fitavam.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Tenho certeza que meu pai vai ficar feliz em comprar as ações de volta pelo valor de mercado, é claro — acres centou pouco convicta.

— Não estão à venda. Por preço nenhum — informou Edward. — No momento, como já lhe disse que as ações estão em uma conta nominal, meu nome não consta como acionista da empresa da sua família. Porém, se não aceitar as minhas condições, pretendo passá-las para o meu nome e assumir meu papel na diretoria. E um papel bem ativo, não acha? — concluiu ele sugestivamente.

Bella engoliu em seco, nem por um momento duvidan do daquelas palavras. Sabendo como aquele homem se sentia em relação à família Swan, tinha certeza que se isso acontecesse e ele assumisse seu papel na editora, faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para arruinar os negócios do pai dela!

A companhia significava tudo para Charles. Ele e a mãe de Bella haviam fundado a empresa, assim que se casaram, construindo o multimilionário império atual.

Era um empreendimento da família, dirigido pelos seus membros. Bella trabalhara lá nos últimos seis anos, desde que estava no colegial e havia assumido o cargo de assistente do pai nos últimos dois anos, já que os ex cessos de Alec o tornaram incapaz de desempenhar tal função.

— Seu pai ficou doente desde a morte do seu irmão, suponho? — Edward Cullen inquiriu num tom ameno.

Bella estremeceu, não se deixando enganar pela afabilidade do tom, sabia que viria outra ameaça. E bem real...

O pai fora instruído pelos médicos a não se aborrecer após o ataque de coração que sofrerá. Conselho esse que fora forçado a ignorar, já que a cada dia aparecia um novo problema provocado pelos excessos de Alec. Na realida de, Charles se encontrava em uma reunião aquela tarde para discutir ajustes sobre algumas das dívidas do filho. Ela hesitou.

— Não quero discutir a saúde do meu pai com você.

— Concordo. Não há necessidade de discutirmos isso no momento — rebateu Edward depressa. — Tenho certeza que sabe, tão bem quanto eu, que o choque de saber até que ponto o filho dele chegou, sem dúvida resultaria em outro ataque apoplético para o seu pai, talvez até fatal.

— Que tipo de homem é você? — indagou espantada, os olhos violeta com uma expressão acusadora na palidez da sua face.

— Sou um siciliano! — Edward falou com orgulho. — E em meu país, em uma rixa entre famílias, igual a nossa, as coisas só podem ser resolvidas de um modo! Sangue por sangue, Bella — explicou, ao mesmo tempo em que a en carava inexpressivo. — Ou se paga com a morte ou através do casamento entre as duas famílias!

O pai a advertira para ficar longe daquele homem, em bora não tivesse idéia de como poderia tê-lo evitado, já que ele viera bater à sua porta. Mas agora tudo que desejava saber era como o pai ficara sabendo que Edward Cullen era uma ameaça para eles. Levando em conta que não recebera nenhum tipo de resposta a sua carta de condolências.

Edward a fitou. Bella estava estática pela dor e pelo cho que visíveis em seu rosto. Sua bela irmã estava morta e o irmão daquela mulher, também. Alec Swan fora o úni co culpado, teria que pagar com sangue, de uma maneira ou de outra!

Bella clareou a garganta, antes de responder.

— Meu pai jamais concordará que eu me case sob essas circunstâncias.

— A escolha não é do seu pai, mas sua. Recuse-se a se tornar minha esposa e farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcan ce para destruir a Swan Publishing.

Aquela não era uma ameaça sem fundamento. Como o maior acionista da editora, depois de Charles, que possuía cinqüenta por cento das ações, Cullen seria capaz de destruir a empresa. Na realidade, antes de conhecer Bella, decidir que a queria e perceber que havia outro modo de vingança bem mais agradável do que planejara inicialmen te, ele começara a engendrar um jeito de curvar a empresa aos seus pés.

Porém, no momento, seu desejo inicial era curvar Bella Swan aos seus pés. Isso já seria bastante prazeroso!

— Mas não quero me casar com você! — protestou ela.

Ele encolheu os ombros largos, num gesto de desinte resse.

— Então assumirei meu papel como maior acionista da editora.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — exigiu Bella num tom emocionado. — Não acredito que tenha vontade de se ca sar comigo! Então por que está fazendo isso? — repetiu desesperada.

Lágrimas marejavam os olhos violeta. Edward procurou ignorar tal fato, só havia uma área das emoções daquela mulher que ele desejava explorar!

— Minhas vontades não importam. Carl está preci sando de uma mãe — lembrou ele desinteressado.

— Mas no que se refere a você, sou sua pior inimiga! — argumentou depressa.

— Está tornando isto muito pessoal, Bella — acautelou ele.

— E quanto mais pessoal isso poderia vir a ser? — re bateu enfurecida.

— Oh, bem mais — assegurou ele, sabendo que Bella entendera perfeitamente o que ele quis dizer. — Mas neste momento você apenas carrega o nome do meu pior inimi go, Swan. E como siciliano...

— Um frio e vingativo siciliano! — insultou ela. Edward inclinou a cabeça.

— Vingativo, talvez. Mas nem sempre sou frio, não é, Bella? — ele a examinou com um ar zombeteiro. — E, a despeito do que ouvi falar sobre a inacessível Bella Swan, você também não.

Uma onda de raiva a invadiu. Sabia que seu corpo a traíra vergonhosamente alguns minutos atrás. Que sua res posta ao beijo daquele homem tornava impossível para ela afirmar que, fisicamente, poderia lhe negar tudo.

Também não gostara do fato de que havia fofocas sobre sua aversão a relacionamentos desde que seu casamento terminara. Fofocas que aquele homem ouvira claramente. Mesmo sem saber a razão pela qual ela optara por permanecer indiferente a todo contato físico e emocional após o divórcio.

— Meu pai jamais aceitará que eu me case com você pelas razões que declarou — repetiu ela pertinaz.

Edward Cullen encolheu os ombros.

— Não estou interessado em saber se seu pai aceita ou não!

Não, não estava, não é?, reconheceu Bella. Não era do interesse daquele homem o que ela ou o pai sentiam sobre qualquer coisa!

— Mas eu me interesso — rebateu determinada. — Co nheço meu pai o suficiente para saber que jamais aceitaria que eu me casasse com alguém que não amo apenas para salvar a empresa da perspectiva de uma falência.

Sim, conhecia o pai o bastante para estar certa disso.

Porém, da mesma maneira tinha certeza de que o pai morreria de desgosto se após a recente morte de Alec e as dívidas e preocupações advindas de tal fato, sua amada editora falisse.

E também o conhecia o bastante para saber que ele ja mais aceitaria que a filha fizesse o sacrifício de se casar com Edward Cullen para evitar aquela ruína!

Santo Deus, não estava pensando em concordar com as cláusulas arcaicas daquele homem, estava?

Não, claro que não!

Mas até ter tempo para analisar todas as reivindicações de Edward não tinha escolha se não ouvi-lo.

— Então, ficará a seu cargo tentar convencê-lo. — Edward Cullen, o homem que insistia em se tornar seu ma rido, disse com um aceno de mão. — Entendo perfeita mente a razão que a faz se sentir tão protetora em relação a seu pai...

— Mesmo sem ligar a mínima para isso? — acusou fu riosa.

Os olhos verdes faiscaram.

— Não sou assim tão insensível, Bella, não importa que pense o contrário! Não faço nenhuma objeção ao seu... _embelezamento _da verdade para satisfazer a preocupação de seu pai, se é esse o seu desejo. Pode optar em lhe dizer que nos apaixonamos loucamente... Que não pode viver sem mim... Pode dizer o que quiser. Mas não cometa ne nhum erro, você vai se tornar minha esposa!

Aquele homem era tão severo, tão implacável, tão segu ro de si. Acreditava de fato que conseguiria seu objetivo, reconheceu Bella desanimada.

Podia contar ao pai o que Alec fizera, sobre as exigên cias de Edward Cullen, arriscando-o a ter o segundo e, talvez fatal, ataque de coração que os médicos o adverti ram que poderia acontecer se ele se estressasse demais.

Durante os últimos três meses, reparara como o pai ha via se abatido, à medida que os excessos de Alec vinham à tona dia após dia, depois da sua morte.

O que ela precisava era de tempo...

— Vou lhe conceder algum tempo para... se acostumar com a idéia de se tornar minha esposa — disse Edward Cullen dobrando os documentos e os colocando de vol ta no bolso do paletó.

Tempo para imaginar um modo de se livrar daquela si tuação, pensou Bella desesperada.

— Sugiro que jantemos juntos esta noite para concluir mos os preparativos.

— Considera umas meras poucas horas tempo suficiente para eu me acostumar com a idéia de me casar com você?

Edward a fitou, reparou em seu modo altivo e não desejou nada além de terminar o que haviam começado minutos an tes. Mas controlou suas emoções.

— Não vejo motivo para retardar o inevitável — decla rou num tom prático.

— Inevitável para você, mas não para mim! — rebateu Bella.

Edward curvou os lábios num breve sorriso.

— Carl está precisando de uma mãe e para já, não para daqui a três ou seis meses.

E ele, Edward, reconheceu: desejava aquela mulher em sua cama.

Se ela não aceitasse esse fato legalmente, então a toma ria sem o benefício de uma licença de casamento.

— Estou a par do fato de que já foi casada — a voz soou desgostosa. O simples pensamento de outro homem ter possuído aquela beldade provocava-lhe um gosto amargo na boca.

— E você? — contra-atacou desdenhosa. — Deve ter quantos anos? Vinte e sete? Vinte e oito anos?

— Vinte e oito para os seus 23 — respondeu conciso. Ela acenou com a cabeça impaciente.

— Já deve ter sido casado — desafiou Bella.

Edward contemplou sua beleza corada, calmamente, por vários segundos antes de responder.

— Se eu tivesse sido casado ainda estaria casado. Di vórcio é algo que não permitirei que aconteça em minha vida. Uma vez casado, ficarei casado — acrescentou, aca bando com qualquer esperança de Bella de pôr um fim à relação, após reaver as ações de Alec.

Quanto mais cedo a engravidasse, prendendo-a irrevogavelmente a ele, melhor seria para ambos.

— Permanecerá casada — acrescentou, no caso de te rem restado dúvidas. — Então, vamos jantar esta noite — repetiu Edward num tom animado. — Acho que seria me lhor se eu viesse buscá-la aqui às sete e trinta.

— Ainda nem concordei em jantar com você! — mur murou Bella frustrada. As coisas estavam indo rápidas demais para o gosto dela.

Ao mesmo tempo, pôde sentir o aperto das mãos dele sobre ela quando Edward a puxou para o seu lado com a intenção da mantê-la lá.

Na verdade, naquele momento, não conseguia pensar em um modo de não fazer o que ele estava lhe propondo, ou melhor, ordenando. Mas isso não significava que se daria por vencida. E quanto mais tempo conseguisse, maior seria a chance de imaginar um jeito de se livrar da quele homem!

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras, a boca se curvou completamente num sorriso zombeteiro.

— Mas você vai, não vai?

Sua autoconfiança era irritante! Bella se sentia como um rato sendo perseguida por um grande e perigoso felino! Uma pantera negra, talvez.

Faça o jogo dele, Bella, instruiu-se em pensamento. Edward Cullen era tão perigoso quanto o pai a advertira, mas não tinha nenhuma intenção de deixar transparecer o quanto se sentia transtornada com as suas ameaças.

— Sim, vou — concordou por entre os dentes. — Mas não precisa vir me buscar — disse ela, sabendo que preci sava assumir um pouco de controle sobre aquela situação ou estaria completamente perdida ante as exigências de Edward Cullen. — Eu o encontrarei no restaurante.

O sorriso de Edward enfraqueceu de imediato, a boca se contraiu irônica diante do que julgou se tratar de um espe táculo deliberado de independência.

Por ora, isso não seria problema, poderia lhe permitir aquela liberdade. Teria bastante tempo, uma vez casados, para lhe mostrar que não aceitava ordens de ninguém, mui to menos da mulher com quem estava desposando apenas para resolver uma animosidade entre famílias!

— Não vamos jantar em um restaurante, mas em mi nha suíte no hotel London Cullen — informou ele. — Acho que será mais apropriado para a conversa que pretendemos ter — opinou, antes que ela tivesse chance de argumentar.

Edward quase podia imaginar a mente de Bella traba lhando ante aquela declaração. Indignação seguida por excitação, só de pensar em ficar sozinha com ele na suíte do hotel. E, por último, constatação de que, apesar da sua re lutância, ele talvez estivesse certo.

Não tinha dúvidas que a conversa daquela noite seria menos inflamada que a que acabaram de ter. Bem como não tinha dúvidas de que nenhum dos dois era o tipo de pessoa que apreciasse causar uma cena pública dentro de um restaurante.

Alec, o irmão dela, já causara cenas públicas suficien tes pela família inteira.

A boca de Edward se contraiu só de pensar no outro homem.

— Estarei esperando-a no hotel London Cullen às sete e trinta.

Novamente, ele fez soar como uma declaração em vez de um pedido.

Ficaria esperando. Bella decidiu que chegaria à hora que bem entendesse.

Puro desafio da sua parte, reconheceu, enquanto tomava a decisão deliberada de fazê-lo esperar aquela noite.

Edward Cullen deixara bem claro que não havia jeito de evitá-lo. Então qual era o problema em contrariá-lo?

Isso a faria se sentir melhor e ponto!

Se é que podia se sentir bem sobre qualquer coisa no que dizia respeito àquela situação emocionalmente conturbada.

Mas não importava a hora que o pai chegasse naquela noite. Pretendia falar com ele de qualquer maneira antes de sair. Não com a intenção de lhe contar sobre a visita de Edward Cullen, ou sobre suas ameaças, mas pela ne cessidade de saber exatamente o que o pai quisera dizer ao adverti-la de que Edward Cullen era um sujeito perigoso.

Não que duvidasse dessa afirmação no momento. Agora estava constatando com os próprios olhos o quão perigoso ele podia ser!

— Oito horas seria melhor para mim — enfrentou-o co rajosa.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

— Muito tarde, receio.

Bella duvidava que aquele homem receasse alguma coisa.

— Muito tarde para quê? — incitou cautelosa.

— Carl, é claro. Normalmente, o menino dorme antes das oito horas.

Bella encarou-o sem compreender.

— A criança está aqui em Londres com você?

— Mas é claro! Onde mais poderia estar, se não comi go? — inquiriu erguendo as sobrancelhas escuras.

Onde mais? Bella repetiu mentalmente.

A perspectiva de jantar com aquele homem não fora tão fascinante, a princípio. Mas era pior, bem pior, do que imaginara.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia eu conhecer Carl agora.

— Tenho certeza que não acha uma boa idéia conhecer Carl em ocasião nenhuma. Sei que não tem experiência com crianças, Bella. Mas é uma falta de experiência que terá que superar. E bem depressa.

Bella ficou assustada com aquela declaração. Nenhu ma experiência com crianças? Era óbvio que, como filha caçula, não tivera que lidar com crianças pequenas.

— Bem, é verdade que não tenho muita experiência com crianças pequenas... — começou ela.

— Não teve filhos em seu casamento com o honrado James. O que é surpreendente, já que ele, sendo herdeiro do título do pai, precisava de filhos para sucedê-lo. Talvez tenha pedido o divórcio porque você se recusou a engravidar? Talvez, como muitas mulheres jovens, tenha encarado a gravidez como um empecilho a sua liberdade? — Edward a fitou com aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes e percebeu o modo como a expressão dela se transformou visivelmente. — Mas está na hora de sossegar. Vai superar suas necessidades egoístas em breve, quando se tornar mi nha esposa e mãe de Carl — concluiu ele.

Era completamente contra a cultura de Edward e sua pró pria natureza não apreciar e adorar crianças. E ele não ti nha nenhuma condolência com alguém que não as colocas se em primeiro lugar.

Ao se dispor a descobrir sobre o divórcio de Bella Swan e James e, tendo sido bem-sucedido, a resolu ção de fazer de Bella sua esposa e a mãe de seus filhos só se reafirmou.

Embora não tivesse esperado tal resistência da parte dela em conhecer Carl.

Nem todas as mulheres possuíam instinto materno apu rado, ele aceitava isso e algumas levavam mais tempo que as outras para aceitarem a maternidade.

Mas de alguma maneira não acreditava que esse fosse, realmente, o caso de Bella Swan, uma mulher profunda mente responsável.

Era óbvio que amara demais o irmão mais velho e seu afeto pelo pai era inegável, talvez fosse por esse motivo que temia a gravidez e o parto.

Fossem quais fossem as razões, ela as superaria. Porque Edward pretendia que se tornasse a mãe do sobrinho dele e concebesse um irmão ou uma irmã para Carl, logo no primeiro ano de casamento.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ois gente. Passando rapidinho para postar o capitulo 4 e agradecer as divas que deixaram reviews no ultimo capítulo Ariell Victoria, bruangel, e Joana Patricia, vcs sao d+...**

**Bjuss por meus 106 leitores ; )**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

CAPÍTULO QUATRO

— Você está adorável! — elogiou Edward, cumprimen tando Bella de modo formal, enquanto a conduzia para fora do elevador privativo, com acesso direto a sua suíte, às sete e quarenta e cinco da noite.

Bella o fitou com um olhar distante. Tendo adotado deliberadamente o papel de mulher fria e inacessível, usava um vestido preto simples que a cobria do pescoço aos joelhos. Os cabelos, presos em um coque, deixavam à mostra um par de brincos de ouro que fazia conjunto com uma pulseira simples. A maquiagem era leve, ape nas rímel, uma camada fina de base e um_ gloss_ cor de pêssego.

Afinal, aquilo não era um encontro romântico, pensara enquanto conferia sua imagem no espelho antes de sair de casa. Aquela noite por certo teria outra discussão com Edward Cullen.

E seria apresentada a Carl...

Ela respirou fundo.

— Espero que não queira que eu retribua o elogio? — disse ela, entrando na suíte e ignorando a aparência atraen te de Edward, que vestia uma camisa de seda preta e calça comprida da mesma cor.

A suíte da cobertura, que Bella descobrira após fazer algumas perguntas no balcão de recepção, ocupava todo o último andar do edifício, com um elevador privativo para levá-la até aquela altura.

Mas o que mais poderia esperar? Edward Cullen era um dos homens mais ricos do mundo. Se desejasse poderia dispor de todas as suítes de cobertura dos vários hotéis ex clusivos que possuía ao redor do mundo, como suas resi dências.

Cullen fitava-a fascinado ao mesmo tempo em que a conduzia até a sala de estar. Bella Swan, definitivamen te, recuperara qualquer falta de compostura que exibira horas antes. Aparentava da cabeça aos pés, a bela e arro gante socialite que era, enquanto caminhava em direção a uma das enormes janelas com vista deslumbrante para o pôr do sol da capital.

—Aceita uma bebida? — Ele ergueu a garrafa de cham panhe que havia preparado e resfriado em um balde de gelo de prata.

Já passava bem das sete e trinta, é claro. Mas ele já es perava por isso. Sabia que Bella não chegaria no horário estipulado por ele. Uma tentativa de lhe mostrar que não concordava com os seus planos.

Não ainda, de qualquer maneira...

— Champanhe, Edward? — incitou provocante. — A sua comemoração não é um pouco prematura?

— É? — meditou indiferente ao mesmo tempo em que vertia um pouco do líquido borbulhante em duas taças e se dirigia para onde ela se encontrava de pé. — Faço questão de sempre beber champanhe, Bella — explicou oferecen do-lhe uma das taças.

Ela retribuiu o olhar inflexível.

— Que maravilha ser tão privilegiado assim! Edward sorriu.

— Descobri que é o único tipo de álcool que não resulta em uma ressaca!

Aquele homem era diabolicamente seguro, irritou-se Bella, enquanto tomava um gole da bebida. Tão seguro que tinha as rédeas daquela situação.

Não fora fácil abordar o assunto "Edward Cullen" com o pai, quando Charles voltara para casa naquela noi te. Na realidade, se provou quase impossível. Charles repetira a advertência para que ela ficasse longe do ita liano, mal ela acabara de mencionar o nome de Edward. Um comentário que ele não estenderia, apesar do desejo dela.

Embora de fato não fosse muito difícil, após a conversa que tivera com o próprio Edward naquela tarde, perceber por que o pai temia qualquer ligação da família Swan com aquele homem. A única concessão que Charles fizera ao falar sobre o assunto foi declarar que o italiano era cruel em seus negócios.

Mas o quanto ele poderia ser cruel com a família que julgava responsável pela morte da sua irmã?

Contudo, sem alertar o pai sobre o fato de que Edward Cullen lhe fizera uma visita pessoal naquela tarde, não podia pressioná-lo a lhe fornecer mais informações.

Bella não revelara que Edward era o amigo com quem jantaria naquela noite. Isso por certo resultaria em uma conversa para a qual ainda não estava preparada. Além do mais, o pai parecia cansado demais após outra reunião para discutir sobre as dívidas de Alec.

— A que devemos brindar? — perguntou Edward cínico. — À próspera conclusão da nossa conversa anterior, tal vez? — acrescentou com um sorriso zombeteiro ao perce ber o óbvio ressentimento de Bella por estar ali.

Os olhos violeta brilharam ao fitá-lo sob os cílios espes sos e escuros.

— Isso resultaria em um brinde particular. Só seu. Edward curvou os lábios num sorriso apreciativo.

— Tenho o pressentimento de que entraremos em con flito durante algum tempo, Bella. Então podemos come çar agora, não acha? Beba — acrescentou impaciente, quando ela permaneceu apenas apertando a haste da esbelta taça.

Em vez de fazer o que ele pediu, Bella decidiu se afas tar, movendo-se pela sala de estar e parando ao lado da porta.

Equilibrando-se para alçar voo, conjecturou Edward. Bem, como era mesmo que diziam? Ela podia correr, mas não se esconder. Bella podia tentar fugir dele o quanto quisesse, mas sua decisão estava tomada: aquela mulher se tornaria sua esposa.

Os olhos verdes deslizaram pelo corpo feminino lenta mente. Ele sabia que Bella escolhera usar aquele vestido preto comportado, talvez, como um meio de disfarçar as linhas graciosas do seu físico sensual. Bem como também optara por prender a beleza selvagem daqueles cabelos castanho.

Entretanto, produzira um efeito contrário. Havia algo extremamente tentador naquele vestido que insinuava suas curvas em vez de exibi-las. E os cabelos só o faziam dese jar poder libertar aquelas gloriosas mechas cor de mogno e beijá-la até fazê-la derreter em seus braços.

Talvez ficasse mais irritada ao saber que seus esforços em pôr fim a qualquer desejo que ele pudesse sentir pelo seu corpo, só os avivaram ainda mais. Ele precisava conhecer, acariciar e beijar todos os centímetros daquela pele aveludada!

Bella desejou que Edward parasse de fitá-la daquele jei to. Estava se sentindo completamente vulnerável sob a in tensidade daquele escrutínio, que parecia despir-lhe todas as peças de roupa.

E não havia muito para ser despido. Estava apenas usando uma calcinha preta e meias-calças de seda sob o vestido.

Bella se moveu desconfortável, atenta ao fato de seu corpo estar respondendo àquela avaliação provocante.

Os mamilos enrijeceram sob o tecido fino do vestido e uma onda de calor se propagou entre as suas coxas.

A intensidade de sua reação àquele homem era total mente incompreensível. Deus sabia por que ela ganhara a fama de inacessível durante os últimos 12 meses. E toda vez que ficava perto de Edward Cullen seu corpo res pondia como se já conhecesse o dele, como se já fossem amantes.

— Pedi para que o jantar fosse servido às oito e trinta — informou ele, continuando a sorver um gole do próprio champanhe e fitando-a com aquele olhar escuro e pene trante.

Podia ordenar que servissem o jantar a hora que quises se, Bella não estava certa se seria capaz de comer qual quer coisa. A presença daquele homem acabava com seu apetite.

— Por mim, está bem — respondeu sem muito interes se, embora o que fariam durante os próximos quarenta e cinco minutos fosse questionável!

Por certo, Edward não esperava que passassem todo aquele tempo antes do jantar com o seu sobrinho.

— Parece um pouco tensa, Bella — observou ele. Tensa? Estava tão retesada de ansiedade que seu corpo chegava a doer e os dedos apertavam com tanta força a taça de champanhe, que corria o risco de quebrar a haste fina!

— Depois do modo como me ameaçou hoje cedo, como queria que eu me sentisse, Edward? — replicou aborrecida.

Os lábios dele se contraíram. Claro que a ameaçara. Afinal, ela era a irmã do homem a cuja memória ele de votava o mais alto desprezo, o responsável pela morte de Alice!

As sobrancelhas escuras se arquearam.

— Talvez queira que eu lhe dê outra demonstração do quanto vai apreciar ser minha esposa? — provocou num tom suave, imediatamente recompensado pelo olhar de alarme de Bella.

— Ainda não concordei com sua proposta de casamento — lembrou-o irritada. — Logo, qualquer tipo de demons tração da sua parte é totalmente desnecessária!

Edward percebeu a pulsação agitada na base da garganta dela, o subir e descer dos seios atrevidos, o modo como o vestido deixava transparecer o excitante calor das coxas bem delineadas.

— Pode ser desnecessário — reconheceu ele ao mesmo tempo em que dava um passo em sua direção. — Mas eu, por minha vez, acho inevitável.

Com um gesto ágil, tirou-lhe a taça das mãos e a colo cou na mesa de centro ao lado da sua. Em seguida, voltou, envolveu-a nos braços e tomou posse dos seus lábios, sem muito esforço.

As curvas do corpo feminino se moldaram ao seu com perfeição. Os seios delicados foram esmagados pelo vigor do seu tórax. As coxas bem torneadas pressionaram sua excitação e os cabelos desabaram em ondas sedosas sobre a tez clara, quando ele os libertou da prisão em que se encontravam.

A boca sensual tinha um gosto de champanhe e mel. Os lábios de Bella eram macios e receptivos. Bastante receptivos!

Aquilo tinha que parar, ela ordenou a si mesma.

Mas por ora, não sentia a menor vontade de pôr um fim àquele contato alucinante. A língua de Edward se movia em uma carícia sensual contra os seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava apartá-los, uma intimidade que ela não era capaz de negar.

Santo Deus, como desejava aquele homem!, reconhe ceu, enquanto seus dedos se enredavam na densidade dos cabelos de Edward.

Desejava-o como jamais desejara outro homem em toda sua vida. Nem mesmo James, com quem fora casada duran te dois anos. O homem que a deixara de lado quando ela já não se ajustava mais aos seus planos para o futuro.

Bella afastou a boca de repente.

— Não! — protestou, empurrando-o. — Não quero!

Respirou ofegante, enquanto o fitava. Os braços de Edward permaneceram inflexíveis como faixas de aço sobre a finura da sua cintura, moldando-a contra a rigidez do seu corpo.

— Não? — escarneceu consciente, os olhos insondáveis e um nervo pulsando na mandíbula tensa.

— Não — repetiu Bella num tom firme.

Edward notou o tremor no lábio inferior feminino, sa bendo que ela estava mentindo, que naquele momento de sejava-o com loucura.

Assim como ele também a desejava. Mas Bella tinha razão. Não era hora. Talvez depois que Carl adormecesse.

Libertou-a, afastando-se abruptamente para trás.

— Está na hora de você conhecer Carl.

— Agora? — ela respirou trêmula, os dedos empurran do os cabelos para trás ao mesmo tempo em que o fitava com uma expressão assombrada.

A boca de Edward se contraiu ante a relutância óbvia de Bella.

— Sim, agora — reafirmou irritado. — Vou até o quarto pegar o menino.

— Oh, não posso ir com você até lá e lhe dizer boa-noite? — sugeriu ela. — É uma pena perturbar a criança se já está recolhido — acrescentou pouco convincente.

— Ele ainda não está no berço — assegurou Edward num tom firme. — E mesmo se estivesse, tenho certeza de que, como todas as crianças, adoraria quebrar a rotina.

Não havia como escapar, reconheceu Bella com uma careta. Suas emoções estavam esgotadas pelos beijos de Edward para tentar esconder o fato de que conhecer o sobrinho dele era uma provação pela qual preferia não passar.

— Voltarei em alguns instantes — disse ele, antes de se virar e deixar a sala.

Bella pegou a taça de champanhe e voltou para a jane la, não prestando a mínima atenção à magnífica vista do lado de fora, enquanto sorvia alguns goles da bebida.

Como seria a criança, o sobrinho de Edward?

Se parecesse com o tio não havia dúvida de que era um bebê muito bonito.

Era a cara do tio!, admitiu Bella dolorosamente, ao se virar e avistar Edward, entrando na sala de estar com o pe queno menino nos braços.

Os cabelos de Carl eram tão ruivos quanto os do tio, com os mesmos fios sedosos e os olhos possuíam aque le mesmo tom verde escuro. A bela face se iluminou com um sorriso entusiasmado quando olhou pela sala e a viu em frente à janela, revelando dois pequenos dentinhos brancos.

Parecia bem crescido para seis meses, as pernas longas e o corpo agasalhado em um macacão infantil, as mãozinhas pequenas descansando confiantes no tórax do tio.

Bella sentiu-se derreter por dentro, só de olhar para o menino.

— Vamos, diga olá para Bella, Carl — Edward mur murou, encorajando a criança. Então, caminhou para o ou tro lado da sala, segurando o bebê firmemente.

Bella deu um passo involuntário para trás, suas costas entraram em contato direto com a janela atrás dela e o frio leve a fez sentir um calafrio na espinha.

A mandíbula de Edward se contraiu ao vê-la se afastar, quando eles se aproximaram, o modo como ela estremeceu de desgosto embora não tirasse os olhos de Carl.

O que havia de errado com aquela mulher? Com exce ção de ter cuidado de Alice quando a irmã era um bebê, Edward tivera pouco contato com outras crianças. O que não o impediu de se apaixonar por Carl no momento em que o menino nasceu. E não podia acreditar que não acon tecesse o mesmo com qualquer mortal que pusesse os olhos no bebê.

Mas Bella já não parecia querer apenas fugir, e sim fu gir como se o diabo estivesse em seu encalço!

A boca de Edward enrijeceu.

— Ele não morde, Bella — afirmou sugestivamente.

— Não? — indagou tensa. — Esses dentes dizem o con trário. — Ela tentou passar uma tranqüilidade que obvia mente estava longe de sentir.

Edward a fitou curioso, notando o modo como ela se mantinha distante, como se tivesse medo de tocar em Carl.

Mas o menino tinha outras idéias, naturalmente. Feliz e emitindo pequenos sons, atirou os bracinhos para Bella.

— Gatos fazem a mesma coisa, creio eu — observou ele, enquanto Bella parecia esquivar-se ainda mais.

— O quê? — ela respirou trêmula, fitando-o apenas de relance, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava encarando Carl como se hipnotizada.

Edward encolheu os ombros enquanto segurava o sobri nho que se contorcia em seus braços.

— Eles têm um instinto infalível de querer ir para o colo de pessoas que mostram antipatia por eles! — explicou ele e o menino se lançou para Bella com convicção total de que ela o pegaria.

Algo que ela fez com certa relutância, segurando o bebê um pouco distante do seu corpo. Sem perder tempo, Carl agarrou uma longa mecha dos cabelos cor de mogno, que o tio tão recentemente soltara.

O olhar de Edward era indecifrável ao contemplar os dois.

Alice era uma mãe natural, totalmente à vontade com o filho desde o momento em que ele nasceu. Mas Bella pa recia estar segurando uma bomba-relógio nos braços, que podia explodir a qualquer momento.

Carl não conhecia tal inibição, sorrindo torceu a mecha de cabelos comprida ao redor do pequeno pulso e balbuciou algo que só ele conseguia entender.

Edward carranqueou e se preparou para pegar o sobri nho, caso fosse necessário. Se Bella desmaiasse, como aparentava prestes a fazer.

A menos que aquilo fosse apenas um estratagema da parte dela para tentar dissuadi-lo da resolução de se casa rem para resolver a rixa entre as duas famílias.

Não fizera segredo do amor profundo que sentia por Carl e Bella era inteligente o bastante para perceber que o tio não ia querer uma mãe para o sobrinho que nem mes mo queria segurá-lo, quanto mais tomar conta da criança.

Bella estaria usando seu amor por Carl contra ele?

Se estivesse, então ficaria desapontada!

— Levarei Carl de volta para a cama — disse Edward num tom frio.

Bella se virou lhe lançando um olhar assustado, pouco atenta ao fato de ele estar na sala. Toda sua atenção se fo calizava no bebê que tinha nos braços.

— Ele parece bastante feliz onde está — comentou pe sarosa e Carl se virou e sorriu para o tio sem soltar os cabelos dela.

— Não importa. Já passou da hora de o menino dormir — informou Edward, repreendendo-a.

Ele a alcançou para pegar o bebê que de imediato come çou a chorar, protestando.

Bella tentou desenroscar os dedos minúsculos de seus cabelos. Não era fácil. Carl parecia determinado a não deixá-los.

— Talvez seja melhor eu ir até o quarto com você — ofereceu ela.

— Sim, talvez seja melhor — permitiu Edward a contra gosto. E já que o sobrinho resistia em sair dos braços de Bella. Ela não teve escolha se não se apressar atrás dele se não quisesse ter os cabelos arrancados pela raiz.

Carl sorriu por sobre o ombro do tio, ainda segurando-a pelos cabelos. Bella retribuiu o sorriso agora, já que não estava mais sob o escrutínio íntimo de Edward Cullen.

Porque aquele homem estava enganado quando afirma ra que o casamento dela com James terminara porque ela não quis engravidar.

Nunca evitou a gravidez. Apenas não fora capaz de ge rar um herdeiro para dar continuidade ao nome de James.

Não se preocupou quando não engravidou durante o pri meiro ano de casamento, as coisas aconteceriam quando tivessem que acontecer. Mas à medida que os meses foram passando sem sinal de um bebê, decidiu que deveria visitar um especialista.

Foi a primeira de muitas visitas.

Seguiram-se dois anos de testes. Tabelas e mais testes.

Mas nada de bebê.

Os testes mostraram que não havia nada de errado com ela ou a fertilidade de James, Bella simplesmente não en gravidava. O especialista aconselhou que talvez fosse me lhor pensarem em adoção, que às vezes em casos como o dela, onde nenhuma razão aparente podia ser encontrada para justificar a falta de concepção, sem pressão a mãe po deria engravidar naturalmente. James se recusara a conside rar a idéia da adoção, queria uma criança do seu próprio sangue ou nada.

James tivera um filho com a segunda esposa que nascera apenas dois meses atrás. Deixando-a com a certeza de que a culpa devia ser dela.

O fim do seu casamento significava que ela jamais seria mãe, que estava sentenciada a uma vida solitária e a um futuro sem filhos.

Como podia se casar com um homem e esperar que ele aceitasse o fato de ela jamais poder lhe dar um bebê?

A não ser que Edward Cullen, embora não soubesse disso, estivesse se oferecendo para se casar com ela e lhe dar a criança que ela não podia ter.

Um bebê por quem ela se apaixonara à primeira vista!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ois gente. eu sumi né? Pois é isso se chama madrinha de casamanto de prima + fazer faculdade de farmácia, uma correria de louco. Ai junte tudo isso com o estar fora do ar ontem a noite. #fail. Mais estou aqui com o novo capitulo. E se tivermos muitos reviews eu apareço aqui amanha rapidinho pra postar o cap 6 que eu tenho cereza que todo mundo vai ficar desesperada pra ler (ps: vcs sabem que eu nao tenho tempo aos finais de semana certo?) Que tal, vcs colocam os dedinhos pra funcionar dai e eu me desdobro daqui, nem que eu poste depois da meia noite?**

**Bjusss **

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

CAPITULO CINCO

— Posso me refrescar, antes do jantar?

Edward se virou ao ouvir o pedido indeciso de Bella, o que lhe interrompeu os pensamentos sobre filhos, enquan to os dois deixavam o quarto do menino.

Imaginou pegá-la desprevenida, apresentando Carl da quele modo, mas, na realidade, quem ficara desestabilizado com o encontro fora ele.

Era totalmente inexplicável o fato de Carl se sentir tão atraído por Bella. Ela, por certo, não fizera nada para en corajá-lo.

O bebê esperneara e chorara ao ser colocado de novo no berço, os bracinhos suplicantes erguendo-se para Bella.

Mas ela se manteve distante, esperando que ele puxasse as cobertas, cobrisse a criança e colocasse o ursinho favorito a seu lado.

A indiferença de Bella para com ele era compreensível e desculpável, mas sua frieza com Carl, isso ele não po dia aceitar. O bebê já havia perdido a mãe, mesmo não ten do idade suficiente para perceber tal fato e Edward não tinha nenhuma intenção de permitir que Bella continuasse com aquela atitude fria e ridícula em relação ao menino.

Porque, não importava o quanto ela desejasse o contrá rio, ele ainda continuava com o firme propósito de fazer dela sua esposa. E o mais breve possível.

— Use o banheiro — gesticulou desinteressado e se di rigiu à sala de estar, precisando beber mais champanhe.

— Obrigada — agradeceu Bella, antes de escapar para o banheiro.

Quando fitou sua imagem no espelho sobre a bancada, percebeu o brilho intenso em seus olhos.

Estava apaixonada! Não por Edward Cullen. Nem por qualquer outro homem. Mas pelo bebê de seis meses que lhe capturara o coração à primeira vista!

Sentou-se na extremidade da banheira, respirando fun do num esforço de acalmar a pulsação agitada.

Carl era simplesmente adorável! Sentira-se tão bem quando o segurou nos braços. Era o bebê dos seus sonhos. Sonhara com isso por tanto tempo, que relutara em entre gá-lo a Edward quando chegou a hora.

O que fazer agora.

Edward Cullen dissera que pretendia se casar com ela. Que queria que ela fosse a mãe de Carl.

Adoraria ser a mãe de Carl, mas o preço seria o des prezo de Edward pela esposa, uma mulher com quem estava se casando apenas para resolver o que chamava de uma rixa entre famílias.

Era isso que ela queria?

Sim!

Edward não sabia, mas estava lhe oferecendo algo que ela jamais imaginara poder sentir, uma alegria que Bella julgara lhe ter sido negada para sempre. Agora que conhe cera Carl, o segurara nos braços, sentira seu calor e fora a causa do seu sorriso bonito, não havia modo de virar as costas e se recusar a ser a mãe do menino.

Sabia que não podia permitir que o tio percebesse o quan to suas emoções haviam sido afetadas. Já conhecia aquele homem o suficiente para saber que se ele pensasse que esta va lhe dando algo que ela desejava tão desesperadamente, aproveitaria para fazê-la se curvar de vez à sua arrogância.

Sim, agora que conhecera e segurara Carl nos braços, decidira se casar com Edward, mas sob as suas condições, não as dele.

Quando Bella fosse sua esposa, pensou Edward, en quanto sorvia mais um gole de champanhe e esperava por ela, não tinha intenção de lhe dar outra escolha, a não ser se tornar a mãe de Carl. Com o tempo, esperava que ela aprendesse a se sentir mais à vontade com a criança e o amasse como ele deveria ser amado.

— Podemos jantar, agora — anunciou ele, quando Bella voltou à sala de estar, com os cabelos novamente presos em um coque, aparentando a mulher fria que chegara ao seu apartamento menos de meia hora atrás.

— Está bem — aceitou distante, antes de se dirigir à sala de jantar que ele indicou.

Uma mulher que qualquer homem adoraria ter nos bra ços, pensou Edward, enquanto contemplava o balanço sua ve dos quadris curvilíneos à sua frente.

Ou na cama...

— Já decidiu o que vai dizer a seu pai sobre o nosso futuro casamento? — incitou, após vê-la sentar-se do lado oposto ao dele na pequena e íntima mesa onde seria servido o jantar.

Bella fitou-o cautelosa.

— Creio que já lhe disse antes que não está nada decidi do com relação a um casamento entre nós dois.

Edward curvou os lábios num sorriso cínico.

— Pode relutar o quanto quiser, mas o casamento _vai _se realizar.

Conseguira se manter firme, Bella percebeu com alí vio. E não ousaria agir de forma diferente, porque se Edward sequer imaginasse como ela estava se sentindo em rela ção a Carl, todo seu poder de barganha estava perdido. E teria muito pouco para começar!

— Talvez — concordou desinteressada, evitando a in tensidade daqueles olhos verdes, enquanto fixava o guardanapo sobre o colo e se preparava para comer a travessa de frutos do mar servida como entrada. — Como estamos lidando com meu pai — ela fez uma pausa, como se qui sesse refletir sobre o assunto. — Não creio que aceite que eu me envolva em um casamento sem amor.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

— Lembro-me de ter lhe dito que concordaria com o que você decidisse contar a ele, mas não está esperando que me comporte como um homem apaixonado na frente de Char les, está?

— Isso está além da sua capacidade, não é? — devolveu Bella irritada com o tom de incredulidade na voz dele. — Ou é apenas totalmente impossível para você? — acres centou num tom suave ao perceber a expressão de despre zo no rosto masculino. — Não pode fingir estar apaixona do porque nunca se apaixonou, não é mesmo? — incitou curiosa.

— Amor — bufou ele. — Meu pai amava tanto a mi nha mãe que quando ela morreu se afundou na bebida até destruir a própria vida. Alice amava o pai de Carl, que a abandonou quando soube que estava esperando um fi lho dele! Ao contrário do seu marido que não a quis mais, uma vez que se recusara a lhe dar um filho. Não preciso me apaixonar, para saber que o amor é uma emo ção destrutiva!

Bella estava preparada para argumentar o assunto, até ele mencionar o seu casamento.

Amava James quando se casara com ele e pensava que o marido também a amava. Mas aquele amor não fora forte o bastante para resistir à decepção de James, quando soube que ela não era capaz de lhe dar os filhos que ele queria.

E já sabia que apaixonar-se por Edward Cullen seria uma enorme loucura para qualquer mulher.

Não, amar Carl e ser a esposa daquele homem, mes mo contra a sua vontade, era o máximo a que estava dis posta a ir.

— É verdade — reconheceu. — De qualquer maneira, por causa do meu pai, acho que se de fato temos que prosseguir com esse casamento, teremos que nos com portar durante algumas semanas como se estivéssemos apaixonados.

Edward a fitou frustrado, sabendo que aquele era o preço que ela estava exigindo para concordar em se casar com ele, sem argumentos adicionais ou delongas. Um preço alto, porém concedido. Um preço que normalmente nem mesmo teria considerado. Mas talvez a farsa lhe trouxesse benefícios que Bella ainda não parará para considerar.

Inclinou a cabeça de modo arrogante.

— Nesse caso, sugiro que comecemos a fingir hoje mes mo, com você não voltando para a casa do seu pai como é o esperado. Isso o fará imaginar, sem precisar lhe dizer uma palavra sobre nós dois, que você tem um amante.

Bella recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira e o fitou admirada.

— _Touché, _Edward — admitiu por fim. — Ninguém ja mais poderia acusá-lo de perder o controle sobre uma situa ção, não é?

Perder o controle sobre qualquer situação nunca estivera nos planos de Edward Cullen.

Levara muitas mulheres para a cama e se considerava um amante atencioso, apenas enquanto durava seu inte resse pela parceira. Mas todos os seus relacionamentos sempre estiveram sob seu total controle. Jamais sentira outras emoções, além de desejo. E não importava. Podia até fingir por causa de Charles, mas não sentiria nada por Bella.

Amor tornava as pessoas tolas, como o seu pai e Alice. Era uma armadilha na qual não pretendia cair.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

— Sugiro que após o jantar, ligue para o seu pai e o in forme que passará a noite fora.

O que faria, pensou Bella, com que o pai tirasse as pró prias conclusões.

Charles provavelmente ficaria satisfeito com o progres so da filha. Afinal, nunca fizera segredo da preocupação que sentia, desde que ela se separara do marido e começara a levar uma vida reclusa, dedicando-se por inteiro ao traba lho na Swan Publishing e evitando ter uma vida social. Encararia qualquer provável sinal de envolvimento da fi lha com um homem, como uma coisa benéfica, em vez de ficar preocupado. Até saber que Edward Cullen era o homem com quem ela estava envolvida, é claro. Então sua reação poderia ser completamente o oposto!

Mas pensaria nisso mais tarde. Por ora, teria que se con centrar em terminar aquela noite, em falar e ligar para o pai, antes de passar a noite em um dos muitos quartos da quela suíte de cobertura do hotel London Cullen.

A menos que...

Bella olhou para Edward com um olhar suspeito.

— Não tenho nenhuma intenção de compartilhar seu quarto hoje à noite! — disse num tom determinado.

As sobrancelhas escuras se ergueram devagar.

— Não me lembro de ter lhe pedido tal coisa.

— É que estou aprendendo depressa que você não pede, exige.

Edward a fitou zombeteiro, desfrutando a furiosa e rebel de Bella, muito mais do que a socialite fria que chegara minutos antes em seu apartamento.

— Posso lhe assegurar que não pretendo compartilhar meu quarto com você hoje à noite.

Bella não parecia convencida. Nem podia. A garantia de que Edward não compartilharia o quarto dele não signi ficava que não pretendesse compartilhar o _dela._

— Ora vamos, Bella — encorajou-a, enquanto erguia o garfo ao lado do prato. — Vamos saborear nossa refeição e conversar sobre assuntos gerais. O jantar de caridade foi bem-sucedido, fim de semana passado?

Bella ainda parecia desconfiada quando pegou seu gar fo na mesa.

— Bastante — confirmou por fim. — Na realidade, um anônimo benfeitor, que coincidentemente também não pôde ficar para o jantar, nos deixou uma doação de cin qüenta mil libras — explicou, com um olhar aguçado na direção dele.

Edward sorriu.

— Foi por uma boa causa. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

— Crianças deficientes.

A mandíbula de Edward se contraiu.

— Seu pai me considera uma pessoa insensível. Con corda com ele?

Bella não sabia o que pensar sobre aquele homem. Era obviamente o doador anônimo e seu amor por Carl era inquestionável. Mas por razões de vingança tam bém era capaz de forçar uma mulher que não amava a se casar com ele.

Era um enigma que lhe causava uma fascinação inex plicável.

Pegara-se pensando nele mais do que devia nos últimos dias!

— Só com as pessoas de sobrenome Swan — respon deu desafiadora.

— Então é bom que seu nome em breve se torne Cullen, não é?

Ela o fitou durante vários segundos antes de suspirar.

— Como sugeriu, Edward, vamos comer — redarguiu, evitando encará-lo.

Cullen permaneceu parado e em silêncio por vários segundos e Bella só voltou a respirar confortavelmente quando ele por fim começou a comer.

— Não gosta de ostras? — perguntou ele depois de vá rios minutos, quando Bella afastou o prato sem tocar nos dois moluscos suculentos que permaneceram na travessa.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar astuto.

— Se acha que isso vai lhe fazer bem, fique à vontade para comê-las! — afirmou ciente da reputação das ostras de serem um poderoso afrodisíaco.

— Oh, acho que duas são o bastante por uma noite — replicou sardônico.

Bem, sua tentativa de escárnio saíra pela culatra, reco nheceu Bella, quando Edward se ergueu para remover os pratos. A proximidade morna daquele corpo másculo a fez tremer ligeiramente.

Passar a noite ali talvez não fosse uma boa idéia.

Afinal, só porque ia falar com o pai que passaria a noite fora, não significava de fato que deveria ficar ali, na suíte de Edward Cullen, não é?

Claro que não.

— Quer que eu o ajude? — ofereceu-se, olhando para onde Edward se encontrava, pegando os pratos principais e se sentindo mais segura após ter tomado a decisão de não permanecer ali.

— Por que não? — Ele se endireitou quando ela se apro ximou. — Quanto mais cedo se acostumar com seus deveres de esposa, melhor — acrescentou provocante.

Havia um "dever de esposa" que ela sabia que jamais se acostumaria. Não havia modo de se sentir confortável em ser amante daquele homem.

Oh, fisicamente o desejava, não havia como negar, de pois de responder intensamente a seu mais leve toque. Mas sempre acreditara que o prazer físico deveria vir acompa nhado de amor. Casara virgem e não tivera outro amante desde que seu casamento terminara.

— Talvez esteja na hora de discutirmos as condições desse casamento fictício — disse Bella num tom cal mo, enquanto colocava bifes e legumes sobre os pratos, uma porção maior para Edward e uma bem menor para ela.

Ela colocou os pratos sobre a mesa na frente de ambos, antes de se sentar novamente.

— Já concordei em satisfazer as sensibilidades do seu pai em relação ao nosso casamento. Creio que não esteja em posição para reivindicar mais nada de mim.

Embora admirasse a irritação dela, não sentia nenhum pesar por seus sentimentos.

— De qualquer maneira... — disse ela com a voz firme. — ...se eu concordar em me casar, coisa que ainda não decidi, então também pretendo dar alguns palpites sobre a natureza do casamento.

Edward sorriu, certo de que sabia exatamente a que parte do casamento ela se referia.

— Vá em frente — incitou seco, decidindo que era melhor comer um pouco do deli cioso bife a sua frente. Pela pouca experiência que tinha em lidar com aquela mulher, seu apetite poderia abandoná-lo a qualquer momento.

Bella ergueu o queixo em desafio, os olhos violeta bri lhando.

— Talvez possamos começar pondo um fim nesse modo zombeteiro de responder a tudo que eu digo — disparou ela.

O sorriso de Edward se alargou.

— Talvez se você deixar de fazer comentários que me façam achar graça, eu seja capaz de fazer isso — respon deu lacônico.

— Fico feliz por você achar tudo tão divertido. Particu larmente, não acho graça alguma nessa situação!

Sim, Edward estava certo quanto a perder o apetite. Pelo menos pela comida...

Gostava do rubor que aquecia aquela face de porcelana, do brilho profundo daqueles olhos violeta, do modo como os seios delicados se projetavam de encontro ao tecido fino do vestido, quando ela enrijecia os ombros, indignada com a sua inabilidade de levá-la a sério.

Mas o que ele desejava de verdade era despi-la e fazer amor com ela naquele momento.

— Não estou achando graça, Bella — assegurou com a voz rouca. — Mas talvez devêssemos adiar esta conversa para depois do jantar.

— Não estou com fome. — Ela afastou o prato, o corpo rígido de raiva.

Nem ele, pensou Edward. Seu apetite agora era por algo muito mais tátil do que comida.

— Não se comporte como uma criança.

— E o que estou fazendo?

— Creio que sim — respondeu ele.

— E se o grande Edward Cullen acredita que sim, então deve ser verdade — menosprezou ela.

Edward estudou-a por alguns segundos.

— Por que está deliberadamente provocando uma dis cussão entre nós dois, Bella? — perguntou por fim.

— Não estou provocando, estou?

— Você sabe que sim.

Estava agindo daquela maneira porque sabia que o dese java, pensou ela. Porque percebera o modo como ele a fita va, segundos atrás. Porque vira o desejo estampado naqueles olhos verdes, antes de Edward disfarçá-lo. E, nesse momen to, seu corpo inteiro zuniu ciente do próprio desejo!

Porque não queria desejá-lo!

— Perdoe-me — desculpou-se Bella sem tentar escon der o sarcasmo. — Fico um pouco exaltada quando um homem esta me chantageando para me levar para a cama.

A respiração de Edward assobiou entre seus dentes con traídos.

— Seus deveres básicos como minha esposa serão ser mãe de Carl e minha amante!

— Não desejo me tornar sua amante! — disparou con victa, embora seu corpo traidor não concordasse com tal afirmação.

— Todas as evidências apontam para o contrário, minha querida Bella. — Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo! — ela repetiu sem dei xar de encará-lo. — Tenho nojo de você, Edward Cullen.

— Talvez queira me mostrar mais uma vez o quanto tem nojo de mim? — provocou ele, erguendo-se e contornando a mesa na direção dela.

Muito longe. Fora muito longe, reconheceu Bella, ten tando se afastar daquele homem.

Pretendia conseguir que ele a ouvisse, que levasse suas reivindicações a sério, não provocar uma resposta física da parte dele.

Enquanto sua pulsação acelerava e a respiração ficava presa na garganta, a boca de Edward capturou a dela com um beijo ardente, faminto e sensualmente instigante, não lhe permitindo nenhuma oportunidade de negar os anseios traiçoeiros do seu corpo.

A língua pontiaguda deslizou, explorando-lhe os lábios e despertando-a de tal modo que Bella não tinha mais cer teza do que pretendia, apenas sabia que não queria parar. Todas as suas partes vitais desejavam fazer amor com aquele homem com uma intensidade que ela jamais sentira antes.

Seus lábios se entreabriram e ela o beijou com sofreguidão. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram na densidade da queles cabelos e suas línguas travaram um duelo sensual, enquanto ela pressionava o corpo de encontro ao dele.

Fogo. Aquela mulher era puro fogo. E Edward Cullen desejava se consumir em suas labaredas ardentes. E queria que Bella se perdesse no inferno que se enfurecia em seu interior.

Levado pelo ímpeto da paixão, aprofundou o beijo e li bertou-lhe os cabelos, para uma vez mais emaranharem-se em sua mão, sedosos e perfumados. Inebriado, deslizou a outra mão, acariciando-lhe as curvas esbeltas das costas e dos quadris. Ao perceber que um forte tremor sacudiu o corpo feminino, ergueu-lhe a bainha do vestido e começou a afagá-la de baixo para cima.

Bella suspirou quando aquela mão ousada tocou-lhe a carne nua sobre as meias-calças. O suspiro se transformou em um gemido quando a mesma mão se moveu segura para o calor que lhe aquecia a parte interna das coxas.

Os dedos de Edward afastaram a seda da calcinha pretas e tocaram os pelos sedosos, antes de se move rem para o centro pulsante da sua feminilidade, tocando-a, sentindo-a intimamente, de modo a fazê-la abrir-se de ime diato para ele.

Ela estava úmida. Úmida e preparada. Edward continuou a beijá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que afastava a mão dos cabelos macios e abria-lhe o zíper do vestido, deslizando-o devagar, até a peça desabar no chão. Então descobriu a excitação atrevida dos seios que respon diam às carícias dos seus dedos e percebeu que cabiam perfeitamente na palma da sua mão. Com o dedo polegar friccionou o botão rosado e sentiu a umidade aumentar en tre as coxas de Bella.

Ela se sentiu perdida. Desde o primeiro beijo que aquele homem lhe dera, não foi mais capaz de lutar contra a pai xão vulcânica que queimava abaixo da superfície entre os dois, durante toda a noite. Quando Edward capturou-lhe um mamilo intumescido entre os lábios, provando-o, antes de sugá-lo profundamente com o calor de sua boca e sem pa rar de lhe atiçar a zona úmida no interior das coxas, ela ofegou.

Sua respiração se transformou em um soluço incontido à medida que se movia ritmicamente contra os dedos dele.

Sentindo um terremoto se aprofundar em suas entranhas, intensificou as investidas, estremecendo e convulsionando, em movimentos febris, ao redor da mão que a acaricia va. Um êxtase que parecia não ter fim já que Edward conti nuava a estimulá-la, enchendo seu corpo inteiro com um prazer de derreter os ossos e que ela não queria que cessas se nunca mais.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO SEIS

Será que haveria algum modo digno de sair daquela situa ção?, Bella desejou saber, segundos depois, completa mente embaraçada, enquanto recuperava a compostura.

Não, não havia, decidiu, sentindo-se desconfortável pela sua falta total de controle. Em primeiro lugar, esta va usando apenas calcinha, meia-calça e as sandálias de noite, enquanto Edward continuava vestido da cabeça aos pés.

Não que estivesse totalmente alinhado, percebeu ela, ao fitá-lo por sob os pesados cílios. A camisa de seda se encon trava desabotoada, onde os dedos dela buscaram o toque da carne nua e os escuros ligeiramente de salinhados pelos mesmos dedos que se emaranharam nos fios densos e macios.

Havia um rubor de excitação nas maçãs do rosto altas. Uma excitação que ele não havia satisfeito.

Que _ela _não havia satisfeito!

Podia fazer algum tempo desde que se envolvera inti mamente com um homem, mas sabia que nunca fora uma amante egoísta. Falta de consideração física em relação ao parceiro era algo do qual James não podia acusá-la.

Embora não conseguisse lembrar de ter respondido ao marido com tamanho abandono como experimentara com Edward!

Mas, embora tivessem se passado apenas alguns segun dos, não era um pouco tarde para tentar proporcionar a Edward o prazer que seu corpo excitado, pressionado contra o dela, tão obviamente almejava?

— O que está pensando agora? — A voz de Edward soou grave no silêncio que se instalara entre os dois.

Bella hesitou antes de responder.

— Que este é o momento mais embaraçoso de toda mi nha vida — confessou honesta.

— Embaraçoso? — repetiu ele, recuando um passo para fitá-la. Bella tinha os cabelos desalinhados, os olhos exi biam um brilho profundo e a boca ficava ligeiramente intumescida pela intensidade dos beijos dele. Os seios ainda estavam túrgidos pelo toque das suas mãos e lábios, e ha via uma letargia em seus membros que expressavam o êx tase que ela experimentara momentos antes.

— Você está linda — assegurou ele. — Aliás, quando formos marido e mulher, quero que me odeie deste modo todas as noites de nossa vida de casados.

— Está tão seguro que depois... disto me casarei com você, não é? — acusou indignada e se ajoelhou para erguer o vestido do chão acarpetado e segurá-lo contra os seios nus.

Edward sentiu que Bella estava mais uma vez deliberadamente provocando-o. Porém, a dor do seu corpo insatis feito significava que não tinha nenhum humor para outra discussão.

Não havia como Bella poder negar sua resposta física a ele ou a resposta dele a ela e qualquer tergiversação adicio nal entre os dois era insensata.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e a fitou.

— Sugiro que diga a seu pai que nos casaremos assim que a licença especial seja providenciada.

— Oh, você sugere, não é? — Bella repetiu sarcástica enquanto fechava o zíper do vestido firmemente.

— Sim, sugiro — repetiu enfático e a familiar dor no corpo não fazia nada para melhorar seu temperamento.

O que acontecera minutos antes indicava que os dois iriam juntos para a cama e terminariam o que haviam co meçado. Mas um olhar à expressão rebelde de Bella dei xou claro que isso, definitivamente, não aconteceria!

Não importava. Teria o resto da vida para desfrutar daque la mulher sensual. Seria preciso esperar alguns dias, talvez, semanas. A demora só faria sua antecipação mais doce...

— Pelo menos me dê algum crédito por não ter feito dessa sugestão uma ordem, Bella.

Ela deu um bufo zombeteiro.

— Não tenho qualquer intenção de lhe dar algum crédi to por coisa alguma!

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas grossas sobre os olhos castanho-escuros.

— Nem mesmo por ser um amante atencioso? — escar neceu num tom suave.

— Por ser experiente, você quer dizer! — rebateu desgostosa, voltando a corar pela falta de controle anterior.

E por algo mais, se Edward não estivesse enganado. Talvez por não ter tido a mesma consideração pelo prazer dele?

— Tive outras amantes, é verdade — reconheceu. — Mas você também...

— Um — corrigiu Bella. — O que aconteceu entre nós jamais teria acontecido se... — Ela pausou de repente. — Tenho que ir embora — murmurou com um fio de voz.

Não era o que haviam planejado para aquela noite, Edward sabia, mas, por causa do que ocorrera, estava inclina do a concordar.

Sem dúvida passaria uma noite frustrado e inquieto. Embora sentisse um doce consolo pelo fato de Bella ter dito que seu único amante fora o ex-marido...

Era uma surpresa, uma surpresa deveras agradável, e a resposta desinibida daquela mulher encorajou-lhe a con vicção de que ela o aceitaria como marido, mais cedo do que podia imaginar.

— Muito bem — disse ele. — Permitirei que...

— Não tem que permitir coisa alguma, Edward — cortou ela impaciente. — Meu Deus, como é arrogante — acres centou aborrecida. — Vou partir agora porque quero, não porque você está permitindo! Não pense que pode me con trolar com prazer físico. Porque não pode!

Teria sido essa a sua intenção? Entretanto, o prazer físico que experimentaram juntos não era uma arma a ser usada, mas para ser desfrutada, até mesmo celebrada.

Será que Bella não se dava conta de que o prazer que sentira aquela noite era mais raro do que podia imagi nar? Que não importa o que todas as revistas femininas escreviam a esse respeito, muitas mulheres passavam pela vida sem experimentar um único orgasmo nos braços do parceiro. Prazer, sim, mas não necessariamente a resposta profunda e orgástica que Bella vivenciara com tanta espontaneidade.

Edward não estava a ponto de recusar o presente que ela havia lhe dado, atirando isso em sua face bonita.

— Então vá, Bella. Se concordar, nos encontraremos novamente amanhã à noite.

— Em um restaurante dessa vez! — informou ela de pressa, com olhos flamejando de raiva.

Edward esboçou um breve sorriso.

— Em um restaurante — concedeu. — Não pense que poderá me controlar com prazer físico também, Bella — advertiu ele.

Os olhos dela se alargaram e, em seguida, ela fez uma carranca, antes de se virar e deixar a suíte.

Edward ouviu as portas do elevador se abrirem e segun dos depois se fecharem.

Não importava.

Teria a noite seguinte. E a outra. E todas as outras noites para o resto da vida...

— Você jantou com quem ontem à noite, Bella? — per guntou Charles incrédulo, enquanto se sentava à mesa para o desjejum na manhã seguinte.

— Oh, papai, como sei que não há nada de errado com sua audição, estou certa de que me ouviu da primeira vez. — Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas, os cotovelos descansan do sobre a mesa e uma xícara de café nas mãos.

Embora não tivesse jantado exatamente com Edward ou pelo menos ambos não haviam terminado de comer, reconheceu pesarosa, ainda embaraçada ao lembrar os minutos passados nos braços daquele homem na noite anterior.

Jamais lhe acontecera tal coisa. O lado físico do seu ca samento com James fora bastante satisfatório no começo. Menos quando iniciaram os testes, tabelas e medições de temperatura, que fizeram parte do esforço dos dois para conceber a criança que James tanto desejava. A criança que Bella também queria. Que agora teria em Carl, se o ca samento com Edward Cullen se realizasse.

E agora que conhecera o menino, tinha toda intenção de se casar.

Bella acordara aquela manhã, na própria cama, graças a Deus, tomada por um sentimento que só poderia descre vê-lo como uma languidez de satisfação, causada pelo en volvimento sexual com Edward, ela sabia.

Aquela languidez, o fato de que quando ela e Edward se casassem se tornaria sua esposa no sentido amplo da pala vra, bem como a alegria pela perspectiva de ser a mãe de Carl, encorajaram-na a começar o difícil processo de con tar ao pai sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

Quanto mais cedo ele soubesse, mais cedo ela poderia se tornar mãe daquele menininho encantador.

O pai parecia magoado pelas notícias ao fitá-la através da mesa de café da manhã.

— Eu... Mas... Edward Cullen, Bella? — explodiu por fim com um tom de descrença. — Eu nem sabia que você conhecia esse homem.

— Você nos apresentou sábado passado no jantar de ca ridade, não lembra? — A voz soou suave.

— Bem, sim, mas... — Charles sacudiu a cabeça. — Quando vocês dois se encontraram novamente? — pergun tou, franzindo o cenho.

Bella sabia que aquela conversa seria no mínimo deli cada e que Edward não era o mais paciente dos homens. Se ela não falasse logo com o pai, por certo ele o faria. Então era melhor ele saber por ela.

— Ele veio até aqui para me ver. — Deliberadamente não revelou que isso ocorrera no dia anterior. — Para me convidar para jantar. E eu aceitei.

— Ele veio aqui? — A face do pai ficou pálida.

— Sim. — Bella inclinou a cabeça. — Há alguma ra zão que o impeça?

O pai se ergueu e caminhou pela sala, ainda de roupão, já que era sábado de manhã e ele não tinha que trabalhar. Embora tivesse escovado os cabelos e se barbeado antes de descer para o desjejum.

— Talvez devesse ter lhe falado sobre isso antes — admitiu. — Mas não podia imaginar que você e Cullen se encontrariam depois do jantar de caridade. Mal dição, eu esperava que você não o encontrasse nunca mais! Lembra do outro motorista envolvido no acidente de Alec...

— Era a irmã caçula de Edward, Alice — cortou ela num tom calmo. — Sim, eu sei.

— Você sabe? — O pai tomou fôlego e ele estacou. Bella fez um gesto de assentimento.

— Edward e eu conversamos sobre isso.

— Vocês conversaram sobre isso?

— Papai, tenho certeza que já podia ter lhe contado mais se você parasse de repetir tudo que eu digo. E, sim — suspirou ela. — Edward e eu conversamos sobre o aci dente e a morte de Alec e Alice. Estranhamente, isso só nos levou a acreditar que estávamos destinados a nos co nhecer...

Estava exagerando um pouco, Bella sabia, mas, para o seu próprio bem, de fato tinha que convencer o pai que seu relacionamento com Edward era um casamento por amor e não a _vendetta _contra a família Swan.

O pai a fitou transtornado só de pensar no envolvimento da filha com Edward Cullen. E o que sentiria se soubes se que sua amada filha estava sendo forçada a se casar com aquele homem?

Ou pelo menos _que fora _coerção da parte de Edward...

Conhecer Carl, segurá-lo nos braços, ser cativada pela inocência do sorriso do sobrinho dele, mudara tudo.

Bella recusou-se a admitir que o prazer que sentira na noite anterior nos braços de Edward também poderia ser um motivo que a fez mudar de atitude.

— Papai, não seria maravilhoso se algo bom pudesse resultar dessa tragédia? — Ela o fitou suplicante, um pou co envergonhada por usar tal artifício feminino para con vencer o pai, afinal ele nunca fora capaz de resistir ao ape lo daqueles olhos cor de violeta.

Seria melhor que o pai expressasse logo suas reservas, e ela acalmá-lo em relação a isso, do que saber a verdadeira razão pela qual ela estava saindo com aquele homem e en tão se recusar totalmente a permitir que ela obedecesse às exigências de Edward.

— Bem, sim, claro que seria — concordou Charles. — Mas escrevi a esse homem depois do acidente, você sabe. A carta voltou dentro de outro envelope, uma semana de pois, rasgada em quatro pedaços! — Ele fez uma careta. — Tive a nítida impressão de que se ele pudesse teria en fiado uma faca em minha garganta! — acrescentou com um tremor.

Então Edward recebera a carta de condolências e por cer to a lera, antes de devolvê-la de um modo que só podia ser entendido como uma ameaça.

Não era de admirar que o pai a tivesse advertido para se afastar do italiano.

Bella curvou os lábios num sorriso pesaroso.

— Edward pode ser um pouco dramático, não é? — dis se, forçando o som de afeto na voz. — É aquele sangue latino — continuou. — Mas posso lhe assegurar que ele não está mais bravo com o que aconteceu.

O pai dela parecia cético.

— Tem certeza disso?

— Sim — Bella assegurou, colocando a xícara na mesa e se erguendo para lhe dar um abraço. — Agora, desfaça essa carranca e fique feliz por mim. Quero apresentar-lhe Edward como seu futuro genro qualquer dia desses! — con tou num tom alegre.

— Você vai se casar com esse homem? — o pai pergun tou descrente.

— Se ele me pedir, sim. — Bella assentiu com a cabe ça. — E acredito que ele fará isso em breve.

— Mas disse que não ia se casar novamente! Que ne nhum homem ia querê-la porque você não podia ter filhos, embora eu jamais tenha acreditado nisso.

— Edward já possui um herdeiro do sexo masculino, logo não vai se importar com o fato de eu não poder lhe dar filhos — disse ela, não muito inclinada em revelar exata mente quem era o herdeiro.

Na realidade, seria melhor se ela mudasse logo de as sunto.

— Cruze seus dedos por mim, papai? — encorajou-o feliz.

O pai ainda aparentava como se preferisse trancá-la no quarto e mantê-la lá até Edward Cullen desaparecer completamente de Londres. Mas, como não estava a ponto de fazer tal coisa, não tinha escolha se não aceitar o que filha decidira.

— Tome cuidado, Bella — disse Charles, acariciando-lhe a face num gesto afetuoso. — Não confio nesse homem.

— Não seja tolo — Ela sorriu confiante. — E claro que tomarei cuidado — assegurou, sentindo o coração apertado pela decepção que estava causando ao pai, porém cien te de que doeria muito mais se ele descobrisse a verdade, a proibisse de se casar com Edward, e o italiano levasse a cabo a ameaça de destruir a Swan Publishing.

Não, era muito melhor daquele modo, reassegurou-se.

Mas não pretendia ser tão complacente com Edward, quando o encontrasse mais tarde no restaurante Gregori naquela noite, como haviam combinado mais cedo du rante um telefonema. Não tinha intenção de voltar a faci litar as coisas para aquele homem como fizera na noite anterior, respondendo às suas investidas com toda aquela ânsia.

— Dormiu bem ontem à noite? — incitou Edward sucin to, após ter feito o pedido.

— Muito bem, obrigada — respondeu Bella num tom vivaz. — E você?

Como um gato selvagem, pensou Edward irritado. Sabia muito bem que bastava olhar para ele para ver os círculos escuros que lhe sombreavam os olhos, as linhas de tensão ao lado do nariz e boca e deduzir que ele não dormira di reito. Em vez disso, caminhara de um lado para o outro na suíte até as cinco da manhã, quando desceu para a acade mia de ginástica, a fim de gastar um pouco da energia acu mulada pela frustração sexual, no aparelho de remo duran te uma hora.

Por outro lado, Bella aparentava estar revigorada e des perta. O vestido lilás escuro combinava com a cor dos seus olhos. Os cabelos caíam-lhe sobre os ombros soltos e nas orelhas usava um par de argolas de ouro. O _gloss_ de pêsse go nos lábios era um convite a beijá-los.

Um convite que fez Edward desejar se livrar de tudo so bre a mesa, deitar Bella em sua superfície e possuí-la ali mesmo.

— Não brinque comigo — advertiu ele num tom frio. — Não estou disposto a joguinhos.

— Santo Deus, a frustração sexual só piorou o seu hu mor, não é? — zombou ela, antes de se virar e sorrir para o _sommelier _que vertia um pouco de champanhe na taça de Edward.

Edward provou um gole antes de colocar a taça de volta na mesa.

— Está com gosto de rolha. Traga outra da safra de 63. Resfriada à temperatura correta dessa vez.

— Sim, senhor. — O assustado _sommelier _pegou a gar rafa e as duas taças e se afastou apressado.

— Isso não foi nada gentil — Bella o repreendeu sua vemente quando voltaram a ficar a sós.

Os olhos verdes faiscaram. Edward a fitou com uma carranca.

— Pensei que ambos tivéssemos concordado que não sou um homem gentil.

Bella não se lembrou de terem concordado sobre aquilo, mas Edward não fora muito cortês com o _sommelier._

O pobre homem, por certo, estava arrasado na adega na quele momento, conferindo desesperado a temperatura da segunda garrafa de champanhe, antes de voltar à mesa.

— Deixarei uma vultuosa gorjeta no final da refeição, se isso a fizer se sentir melhor, Bella.

— Bem, não, a questão não é me fazer sentir melhor, não acha? — argumentou, atenta ao fato de que o autocontrole de Edward estava por um fio. — Não foi comigo que você foi rude.

— Não fui rude — disparou ele uma vez mais, ao mes mo tempo em que o _sommelier _aparecia ao lado da mesa, suspirando e abrindo outra garrafa de champanhe. — A culpa não foi sua pela garrafa anterior não estar... aceitável — assegurou Edward num tom suave, sabendo que não ha via nada de errado com a primeira garrafa de champanhe. Fora ríspido com o outro homem apenas porque Bella lhe sorrira tão calorosamente.

Seus sorrisos e tudo nela lhe pertenciam!

Não que ela tivesse dado muitos sorrisos em sua dire ção, mas Edward se ressentira com ela profundamente por expressar seu bom humor a qualquer outro.

Nunca fora possessivo com suas amantes. Seus rela cionamentos anteriores, sempre breves, nunca duravam mais que um ou dois meses. E ao primeiro sinal de qual quer intenção séria da parte das mulheres, terminava e sumia.

A possessividade que sentia em relação a Bella talvez se devesse ao fato de que ela seria sua futura esposa e, como tal, exigia exclusividade, convenceu a si mesmo.

— Então? — Bella sorriu travessa assim que o _somme lier _deixou a mesa. — Não doeu muito, doeu?

— Não me desculpei porque você julgou necessário — esclareceu arrogante. — Apenas reconheci que não fui muito... educado.

Não, não fora, Bella reconheceu, mas duvidava que al guém, alguma vez, o tivesse repreendido por ele ter sido indelicado, como ela acabara de fazer.

Bella recostou-se no assento, enquanto a entrada era servida. Patê para Edward, salmão defumado para ela. Esta va ciente do fato de que várias outras mulheres no restau rante olharam fascinadas para Edward quando ambos chegaram algum tempo atrás, e que várias dessas mulheres continuavam a fitá-lo avidamente.

Ele aparentava ainda mais alto, bronzeado e bonito naque la noite. Os cabelos caíam sobre o cola rinho da camisa cinza-clara que ele usava sob um terno grafite. As feições marcantes e os olhos verdes chamavam atenção. O elegante terno delineava-lhe os om bros largos, os quadris estreitos e as coxas avantajadas.

Algo que despertava o interesse de pelo menos meia dú zia de outras mulheres no restaurante.

— Esse casamento que está propondo entre nós dois — começou Bella sem tirar os olhos do prato de salmão de fumado. — Trata-se de uma relação exclusivista ou espera que eu ignore os seus casos? — Ela lhe lançou um olhar desafiador.

Edward havia começado a comer uma torrada com patê, mas a pousou no prato e a fitou com uma carranca.

— Ficaria aborrecida se eu esperasse isso de você? — sondou num tom suave.

— Ninguém gosta de ser feito de bobo. Apenas pensei que poderia ser melhor se eu soubesse do caso antes do casamento, é isso.

Não, não era só isso, Edward refletiu sombrio. Se ele mantivesse uma amante fora do casamento, sem sombra de dúvida Bella consideraria a hipótese de ter a mesma liber dade. Mas, como ele jamais compartilhara uma amante, não pretendia compartilhar a esposa também.

— Não haverá amantes, Bella — jurou ele. — Não faço idéia por que acha que haveria quando terei uma es posa linda e desejável esperando por mim em casa. Agora, será que podemos comer nossa refeição esta noite sem o perigo da indigestão que estou certo que ambos sofremos ontem? — acrescentou, antes que ela pudesse revidar com algumas de suas respostas inteligentes. Bella ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Já lhe disse que dormi perfeitamente bem ontem à noite.

Edward a fitou frustrado durante vários e longos segun dos, antes de se curvar para a frente e aprisionar seu olhar assustado.

— Talvez eu devesse adverti-la que neste momento este tampo de mesa está me parecendo bastante tentador para deitá-la e fazer amor com você — sibilou entre os dentes.

Os olhos violeta permaneceram presos aos dele por mais alguns segundos, como um cervo pego nos faróis de um carro. A forte tensão sexual entre ambos era quase palpável.

— Ótimo. Estou vendo que nós nos entendemos. — Ele acenou com a cabeça satisfeito ante ao silêncio dela, exi bindo uma fileira de dentes muito brancos quando sorriu. — Agora podemos comer? Por favor? — pediu secamente, ao se lembrar da reação daquela mulher a qualquer coisa que interpretasse como uma ordem dele.

A mão de Bella tremeu ligeiramente quando ela pegou o garfo e começou a comer o salmão defumado, sem des frutar a delicadeza de sua textura, ao se dar conta da cons ciência sexual que cantava uma vez mais em suas veias.

Jamais se sentira tão desperta por outro homem e dese jou saber o que aquilo significava.

Se é que significava alguma coisa.

Podia ser apenas mais uma daquelas mulheres frustra das que sentiam falta de sexo ao término do casamento. Especialmente depois de saber que Edward era um amante maravilhoso.

— Conversei com meu pai sobre você essa manhã — aventurou-se uma vez finda a entrada e os pratos recolhidos. Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas escuras.

— De que modo? Ela fez uma careta.

— Contei que me violou a noite passada e agora me vejo obrigada a casar com você! De que modo acha que falei de você, Edward? — suspirou impaciente com a sus peita no tom de voz dele.

Edward encolheu os ombros largos.

— Poderia ter decidido lhe contar sobre minhas inten ções de destruir a Swan Publishing.

— Pouco provável, depois de todos os problemas que já escondi dele.

— Problemas? — Edward repetiu com uma voz perigo samente suave.

A face de Bella corou. Sabia que ele estava se referindo ao tempo que ela passara nos braços dele na noite anterior.

— Disse ao meu pai que apenas começamos a sair de pois que fomos apresentados na semana passada. E que quando você me propuser casamento, pretendo aceitar.

Edward esboçou um sorriso sem humor.

— E como Charles reagiu à possibilidade de me ter como genro?

— Bem mal — Bella não tentou mentir. — Mas ele aceitará — acrescentou confiante.

— Admiro seu otimismo.

Era impossível não admirar aquela mulher, reconheceu Edward.

Não havia se intimidado com as suas ameaças e falara abertamente com o pai sobre o relacionamento dos dois. O que por certo não devia ter sido fácil.

— Talvez se você não tivesse devolvido a carta de condo lências de maneira tão agressiva, ele tivesse reagido melhor.

A boca de Edward se contraiu.

— Minha irmã havia morrido há pouco tempo. Não es tava me sentindo... disposto a falar com ninguém, quanto mais com um integrante da família Swan.

Na realidade, estava com ódio da humanidade na oca sião. Alice se fora para sempre e Carl ficara completa mente órfão, embora Edward ainda não tivesse desistido de achar o homem que abandonara Alice quando ela mais precisava do seu apoio. Contratara um detetive particular para investigar quem era o amante da irmã 15 meses atrás. Com certeza descobriria quem era o pai de Carl e, quan do isso acontecesse...

— Meu pai, nós dois, também estávamos sofrendo — Bella o lembrou aborrecida.

Sim, ele podia ver isso agora. Podia perceber que Bella e o pai amavam o réprobo que Alec Swan se tornara, que sentiram a morte dele, como ele sentira a de Alice.

Mas isso não mudava nada.

Não mudava seus planos de fazer de Bella sua esposa.

Na realidade, ficara ainda mais determinado a levá-los a cabo depois da noite anterior!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ois gente, era pra ter postado ontem mais uns meninos lindos aqui da minha rua jogaram a bola no tranformador do poste e eu fiquei sem energia até Deus sabe quando. srsrrsr Mas estou aqui aproveitando a net da biblioteca pra postar pra vcs.. srsrrsrsrs**

**Espero que curtam.**

**Bjusss**

**Sophie Mo²re**

* * *

CAPÍTULO SETE

— Não estou totalmente convencida de que essa é uma boa idéia — disse Bella a Edward mais tarde, durante aquela noite, enquanto ambos se encaminhavam no elevador pri vativo à suíte presidencial que ele ocupava no hotel.

Ele a fitou com olhar zombeteiro, recostando-se para trás no lado oposto do elevador, aparentando indiferença.

— Com medo, Bella? — provocou-a.

— De você? Não — afirmou, categórica, apesar de os dedos apertarem a bolsa social. Não era a ele que temia, mas sim à forma como respondia àquele homem. — Ape nas não estou certa de que meu pai vá encarar com natura lidade o fato de eu passar a noite toda fora, já que presumi rá que estou em sua companhia.

— Tem 23 anos.

— Mas estou vivendo na casa do meu pai no momento — rebateu Bella.

Edward deu de ombros, afastando-se para o lado para que ela saísse do elevador que havia chegado à cobertura.

— Ainda está em tempo de mudar de idéia.

Sim, estava, ainda não telefonara ao pai para avisá-lo de que não retornaria para casa naquela noite. Porém, a despeito de não saber em que lugar da espaçosa suíte Edward esperava que ela dormisse, não desejava mudar de idéia.

A parte a incerteza sobre as intenções de Edward, talvez visse Carl de novo e pudesse abraçá-lo outra vez como ansiava desde que o vira no dia anterior.

— Se isso a faz se sentir melhor, não considero... apro priado que dividamos um quarto esta noite — afirmou ele em tom brusco, impaciente com o silêncio meditativo de Bella. — A babá de Carl está aqui e como pretendo que nós nos casemos... não é apropriado — repetiu Edward em tom ainda mais áspero. — E não é lisonjeiro para mim como amante que se mostre tão aliviada por não dividir minha cama — concluiu ele, desgostoso.

Parecia aliviada?, imaginou Bella. Talvez. Mas não pela razão que Edward obviamente imaginava. Apenas era inaceitável que ela respondesse com tanta devassidão a um homem que a estava forçando a se casar com ele, através de ameaças à sua família.

— Estava apenas preocupada que você perdesse mais uma noite de sono — retrucou Bella, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Edward a fitou com admiração, sem duvidar sequer por um instante da sinceridade de Bella.

— Muita coisa pode acontecer antes de dormirmos — ar gumentou ele, recompensado pelo discreto rubor que se es palhou pela face feminina. — Eu servirei uma taça de co nhaque, enquanto telefona para seu pai — anunciou Edward, enquanto adentrava a sala de estar, deixando-a deliberada-mente a sós para que pudesse fazer a chamada telefônica.

Se fosse o pai de Bella — o que não era, graças a Deus! — também se sentira preocupado com o amante que ela escolhera.

Bella tinha o cenho franzido quando entrou na sala de estar, minutos depois.

— Falei com o mordomo — explicou, enquanto aceita va a taça de conhaque que Edward lhe oferecia. — Ele disse que meu pai parecia meio estranho esta noite e se recolheu mais cedo — concluiu Bella, distraída.

— Acha que há alguma razão para a preocupação dele? — indagou Edward, franzindo a testa.

Bella afastou o desalento que sentia para lhe lançar um olhar de raiva.

— Não, quando ontem você estava disposto a arruinar a editora dele e provavelmente matá-lo durante o processo! — lembrou, em tom acusatório.

O semblante de Edward se fechou e uma ruga de expres são se formou entre os olhos. A boca contraí da em uma linha tênue de desaprovação.

— Devo lembrá-la que não é a responsável pela doença atual de seu pai? — indagou ele.

Não, admitiu Bella tristonha. Decerto aquilo fora cau sado pela preocupação do pai em relação à obsessão de Alec pelo jogo, seguida de sua morte. Ainda que, possi velmente, seu casamento falido e o divórcio não houves sem ajudado a melhorar aquela situação.

Não obstante o motivo, o pai ainda se encontrava sob muita pressão — o que apenas confirmava sua decisão de manter os planos de Edward para a Swan Publishing em segredo.

Bella sorveu um revigorante gole do conhaque antes de responder.

— Estive pensando em uma forma de devolver as ações da Swan Publishing a meu pai, antes de nos casarmos, é claro, sem que ele sequer tome conhecimento de que as ações estiveram fora do patrimônio da família...

— Não se preocupe com isso, Bella — interrompeu-a Edward em tom arrogante.

— Mas eu me preocupo — retrucou ela. — Malogrará todo propósito de meu... minha decisão de me casar com você, se meu pai vier a saber que Alec jogou com as ações e as perdeu.

— Meu sacrifício, deveria dizer — comentou Edward em tom sarcástico.

— Não coloque palavras em minha boca! — rebateu Bella, com os olhos violeta faiscando de raiva. — Se qui sesse dizer sacrifício, teria dito, posso lhe garantir.

Sim, estava certo daquilo, admitiu Edward em seu íntimo. A franqueza de Bella era uma das qualidades que mais admirava.

— Uma parte significativa de sua declaração anterior se refere à possibilidade de que seu pai venha a saber — come çou Edward em tom seco. — Mas não há nenhuma razão para que ele tome conhecimento desta situação — garantiu ele. — Comprei as ações diretamente do dono do cassino, que por acaso é um conhecido do meu corretor de seguros...

— Que conveniente! — Bella não pôde resistir ao sar casmo.

Os olhos de Edward se tornaram ainda mais escuros.

— Eu as comprei — repetiu ele, enfático. — No dia do nosso casamento lhe serão ressarcidas. E então terá total liberdade para destruir qualquer evidência de que elas esti veram fora do patrimônio de sua família.

— De fato planejou tudo, não? — inquiriu Bella. Nem tudo. Edward sabia que não estivera preparado para Bella Swan. Tampouco para o desejo insano de fazer amor com ela toda vez que estavam próximos um do outro. Como naquele momento!

— Talvez seja hora de nos recolhermos a nossos respec tivos quartos — disparou ele, sucinto. — Tenho várias reuniões de negócios pela manhã e preciso ler alguns documen tos esta noite antes de dormir.

Bella surpreendeu-se com a brusquidão com que Edward estava encerrando a noite. Estivera preparada para — até esperara — uma reprise da sessão de sexo da noite anterior antes de se separarem.

Estaria desapontada por Edward não apresentar a mesma inclinação?

Claro que não!

Estava?

Bem... talvez um pouco, admitiu, relutante, enquanto pousava com firmeza a taça de conhaque vazia na mesa de café. Aquele não era um caso de amor. Estava sendo forçadaa aceitar a proposta de casamento de Edward!

— Qual dos quartos gostaria que eu ocupasse? — inda gou, azeda.

Os lábios de Edward se retorceram.

— Poderia sugerir o contíguo ao meu, mas admito que talvez não seja de bom tom!

Para quem? Para ela ou para a babá de Carl?

Não que se importasse. A verdade era que seria Bella a correr o risco de passar uma noite em claro daquela vez imaginando um Edward desnudo no quarto ao lado, o que significava que provavelmente estaria tão irritada pela ma nhã quanto ele estava aquela noite!

— No entanto, um inocente beijo de boa-noite é permissível — murmurou ele, zombeteiro, enquanto observava uma miríade de emoções se refletirem na face feminina.

A inacessível Bella de fato o desejava fisicamente!

Edward exibiu um sorriso de satisfação, esquecendo o desa pontamento ante a constatação de que Bella estaria no quarto contíguo ao dele aquela noite sentindo a mesma frustração!

— Um inocente beijo de boa-noite — repetiu Bella. — Não, obrigada. Acho que declinarei — afirmou. — Se me disser qual quarto devo ocupar, estou certa de que pos so encontrá-lo sozinha...

— Não seja infantil — repreendeu-a Edward em tom sua ve, enquanto cruzava a sala em direção a ela.

Os olhos violeta faiscaram de raiva quando ela girou.

— Disse-lhe que declinaria do beijo inocente, obrigada!

— Estava me referindo ao fato de me privar da delica deza de mostrar o quarto a uma hóspede, não a sua reação ao beijo inocente — esclareceu Edward, vendo a reprova ção ser recompensada pelo rubor de vergonha que coloria a face de Bella.

— Uma hóspede, Edward? — repetiu ela, em tom de dú vida. — Não usaria esse termo para me definir.

— Todavia, esta noite é exatamente isso que representa.

— Tudo bem — concordou Bella, concisa.

Mas não estava tudo bem. Longe disso. Porém, era tudo que ele podia fazer por aquela noite.

A babá de Carl, Maria, originária da Sicília, cuida va do menino desde seu nascimento. Como esperava levar Bella e o sobrinho de volta à Sicília, mesmo que apenas para uma visita, considerava que a reputação da esposa não deveria ser manchada por nenhuma fofoca que pudesse ha ver entre Maria e sua família.

Dividir o próprio quarto com Bella antes de se casa rem, mesmo que apenas por aquela noite, não era de ne nhuma forma adequado.

— O beijo de boa-noite não precisa ser tão inocente... — provocou Edward com a voz rouca, muito próximo a ela, após lhe mostrar uma das quatro suítes. A que ocupava, a de Maria e Carl e a dela. Os olhos violeta se estreitaram quando Bella ergueu-os para encará-lo, ligeiramente nervosa pela proximidade do corpo másculo. Podia sentir o calor que dele emanava, a fragrância da colônia pós-barba, tentando seus sentidos.

— Um beijo é inocente ou não — replicou Bella. — Não acredito que haja meio termo em inocência!

Os lábios sensuais se retorceram, pesarosos.

— Talvez eu tenha sido um tanto precipitado mais cedo...?

Bella sentiu a irritação anterior evaporar, quando ob servou os olhos de Edward se tornarem negros. As pálpebras baixarem e o olhar faminto se fixar nos lábios que se mantinham entreabertos.

Edward estava certo da necessidade de não escandalizar a babá de Carl, dormindo com Bella no mesmo quarto aquela noite. Ela pensou que se tratava de uma revanche pelos sentimentos de frustração que Edward experimentara na noite anterior...

— Não, está perfeitamente correto, Edward — afirmou ela. — Não seria de modo algum apropriado dormirmos juntos.

— Quem falou em dormirmos juntos? — questionou ele com voz rouca.

Bella deixou escapar uma risada suave, mesmo en quanto empurrava de leve o peito musculoso para que ele se afastasse, fechando rapidamente a porta. A frustração ainda mais intensa ante a constatação de que Edward a tam bém desejava...

Bella acordou com uma sensação de completa desorien tação. Levou alguns segundos para perceber onde estava, e mais algum tempo para atinar a razão pela qual acordara tão repentinamente.

O céu ainda estava escuro e era obvio que ainda era noi te. Sendo assim, não entendia o que... E então, ouviu outra vez o som fraco e incomum de um bebê.

Carl!

Bella se deteve na cama por mais alguns minutos, escu tando o som que se repetiu por mais duas vezes e imagi nando se Maria havia acordado e ido ao encontro da criança ou se Carl estava sozinho. Não faria nenhum mal se fosse verificar, faria?

Vestiu a lingerie e o vestido, não se importando em co locar as meias e os sapatos. Seguiu pelo corredor com os pés descalços e escutou do lado de fora da porta do quarto da criança. Parecia mais balbuciar consigo mesmo no mo mento, do que estar chorando, o que era uma vantagem, embora não soubesse se estava sozinho ou não. Não ouvia o som de outra voz, mas talvez Maria estivesse calada para que o menino pegasse no sono.

Bella abriu a porta do aposento em silêncio, antes de perscrutar o interior e notar o ambiente iluminado por uma única lâmpada fraca ligada à parede. Carl se encontrava sozinho, deitado no berço. Os grandes olhos verdes, tão semelhantes aos do tio, iluminando-se, quando avistou Bella à porta. De imediato, iniciou uma palreação incoerente que apenas ele compreendia.

— Psiu, bebê! Desse jeito vai acordar a todos — sus surrou Bella, adentrando o quarto da criança e fechando a porta atrás de si, antes de se postar ao lado do berço de Carl. — Não está conseguindo dormir, rapazinho? — Ela sorriu e sentiu o coração dar uma cambalhota no pei to, quando o bebê abriu um largo sorriso, caindo sentado sobre a coberta enquanto erguia os braços para pedir colo.

Bella não estava certa se deveria pegá-lo ou não. Carl parecia bastante desperto e duvidava que ele se deitasse e voltasse a dormir agora que não estava mais sozinho. Porém, Edward podia não aprovar que tirasse a criança do berço no meio da noite...

Quando se casasse com Edward, Carl seria seu filho também, e se tivesse vontade de segurá-lo nos braços no meio da noite, assim o faria, droga!

E queria muito segurar o menino. Sentir o calor do pe quenino corpo contra o dela mais uma vez. Acalentá-lo, já que nunca poderia fazê-lo com um filho seu.

Oh, era uma sensação tão agradável, percebeu com uma pontada de dor, enquanto erguia Carl nos braços e cami nhava em direção a uma cadeira, onde se sentou com o bebê aninhado no colo. Roçou a face no pescoço macio, inspirando a fragrância do sabonete infantil.

Carl soltou uma risadinha, quando sentiu a respiração quente contra a pele. Um riso de puro deleite, enquanto movia as pequeninas mãos.

O coração de Bella pareceu derreter. Lágrimas invo luntárias lhe banharam os olhos ao se sentir mais apaixo nada por aquela pequena criatura do que nunca.

E se... quando se casasse com Edward, Carl iria lhe pertencer. Seu bebê amado. Seu filho!

No momento, Carl lhe tocava os cabelos, parecendo fascinado com a cor, enquanto os enrolava em volta dos dedos, com facilidade, sentado nos joelhos de Bella e falando na linguagem que só ele compreendia.

Bella não tinha idéia do tempo que permaneceu senta da com a criança no colo, brincando, conversando e o fa zendo rir, quando lhe soprava delicadamente o pescoço sensível. O tempo não importava. Não queria soltar o bebê e se emocionou quando ele se cansou e adormeceu em seus braços. Os dedinhos ainda lhe segurando firme uma mecha de cabelos.

As lágrimas rolaram silenciosas pela face de Bella, en quanto permanecia sentada na cadeira, segurando Carl. Mas eram lágrimas de felicidade pelo sentimento maternal que pensou nunca experimentar. Por ter sido presenteada com aquele lindo bebezinho, que já tomara conta de seu coração.

Não se deu conta de adormecer também, porém, a luz matinal refletia através da janela quando despertou pela segunda vez. Carl ainda estava adormecido em seus bra ços — que continuaram a segurá-lo firme, mesmo durante o sono.

Bella sabia que não deveria ser surpreendida ali. Não poderia demonstrar a Edward o quanto se afeiçoara à crian ça. Já tinha uma posição mais vantajosa naquela relação por deter as ações da Swan Publishing. O quão despótico se tornaria se descobrisse como se sentia em relação àque la adorável criança?

Pensando assim, ergueu-se para colocar Carl no ber ço, deitando-o, relutante, sobre o lençol antes de, gentil mente, puxar a coberta para aquecê-lo. Deteve-se mais um momento, incapaz de desviar o olhar da beleza angelical do menino, ansiando por acariciar aqueles cabe los, tocar a face macia, mas sabendo que não deve ria estar ali quando ele acordasse, pois não se arriscaria a demonstrar seus sentimentos a Edward.

Muita coisa dependia do fato de Edward não saber de seus sentimentos para com Carl, refletiu Bella, enquan to girava, relutante, para deixar o quarto. Edward acredita va que ela era egoísta e imatura. Que fora sua decisão não ter filhos. E até que se casassem e recuperasse as ações da Swan Publishing, não se atreveria a deixá-lo pensar o contrário.

— O que está fazendo?

Bella prendeu a respiração, enquanto girava para depa rar com Edward caminhando pelo corredor em direção à porta do quarto de Carl, que ela acabara de fechar silen ciosamente atrás de si.

Parecia exaltado, como se suspeitasse das razões que a levaram ao quarto da criança.

Ela ergueu o queixo, enquanto encarava os olhos verdes e acusatórios.

— Pensei ter ouvido Carl chorar — defendeu-se Bella.

Edward lhe lançou um olhar inquisitivo, percebendo a palidez da face feminina sem maquiagem, o brilho desafia dor nos olhos cor violeta e o contorno resoluto dos lábios atraentes.

Acordara como de costume às sete horas da manhã, sa bendo que teria tempo de tomar uma ducha, barbear-se e se vestir antes que Carl acordasse, o que se dava por volta de sete e meia da manhã. Costumava passar meia hora ou mais tomando café da manhã com seu sobrinho antes de ter de partir para as reuniões de negócios.

Por certo não esperara sair para o corredor e deparar com Bella deixando o quarto de Carl!

Considerando as razões pelas quais o casamento de Bella falira e a circunspeção demonstrava em relação às crianças, aquele era o último lugar em que Edward esperava encontrá-la.

— E escutou? — questionou Edward, passando por ela para abrir a porta do quarto da criança e perscrutar o interior. Carl dormia profundamente no berço. O olhar de Edward se voltou mais uma vez, acusatório, a Bella após fechar delicadamente a porta. — Obviamente não.

— Obviamente não — repetiu ela em tom desafiador.

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram, especulativos. Não estava totalmente convencido com a explicação de Bella, mas não conseguia atinar outra.

— Não tema. Haverá tempo suficiente para você e Carl se conhecerem melhor quando nos casarmos — assegu rou ele, em tom sardônico.

— Não estou temendo — rebateu ela em tom áspero. — Nem por você nem por seu sobrinho.

Medo era o último sentimento que Edward esperava que sua futura esposa lhe devotasse. Embora estivesse certo de ter visto algo parecido com medo nos olhos violeta havia pouco, quando ela deixara o quarto de Carl.

Seria possível que Bella temesse tomar conta do bebê?

— É minha intenção que Maria continue cuidando de Carl após nosso casamento — informou ele em tom brusco.

Foi a vez de Bella fitá-lo com expressão confusa ao imaginar por que Edward lhe estava assegurando tal coisa, quando já declarara que tomar conta do filho órfão de Alice seria parte de seu castigo.

Seria possível que Edward não confiasse nela para cuidar da criança?

Como se fosse capaz de causar algum dano a sequer um fio dos cabelos brilhantes daquela adorável criança!

Detestou Edward por ousar pensar daquela forma!

— Estou certa de que com sua costumeira arrogância, continuará tomando as decisões que melhor lhe aprouver antes de nosso casamento — começou Bella. — Bem, pode tomá-las, mas isso não significa que as obedecerei! Agora, se me der licença, preciso ir embora... — Girou para sair. —Acho que está na hora de eu partir... o que está fazendo? — indagou, indignada, quando Edward a segurou pelo braço, obrigando-a a encará-lo.

Ele manteve a força com que a segurava. A mandíbula contraída e os olhos ainda mais escuros quando os baixou para encará-la.

— Está dizendo que sou arrogante? — inquiriu de modo áspero.

Bella deixou escapar uma risada.

— Dizendo? Você _é _arrogante. Na verdade, é o ho mem mais arrogante que tive o infortúnio de conhecer! — acrescentou.

Os olhos verdes brilharam, ameaçadores.

— Infortúnio? — repetiu ele em tom suave.

— Não pensa de fato que apenas um pequeno beijo de sua parte me fez ansiar por ser sua esposa, pensa? — Bella meneou a cabeça em negativa, voltando-lhe um olhar piedoso. — Se pensa, deixe-me assegurá-lo de que superestimou sua capacidade de persuasão sexual!

Maldito homem _arrogante! _Atrevido! Já não lhe dissera que ele não iria dominá-la com o prazer físico que experi mentara em seus braços?

Os lábios de Bella se comprimiram em uma linha fina, enquanto ele continuava a fitá-la por longos e penetrantes segundos, antes de lhe soltar o braço e se afastar.

— Descobri que me cansei da protelação de nosso casa mento — anunciou ele. — Admiro o fato de ser tão apega da a seu pai.

— Pois deve admirar, já que é a única razão pela qual estou aqui! — retrucou, acalorada.

A expressão do rosto másculo se fechou.

— Se fosse você teria mais cuidado na escolha das pala vras, Bella...

— Do contrário? — desafiou ela.

— Está mais uma vez me provocando deliberadamente — advertiu Edward. — Desta vez, é uma provocação que estou disposto a ignorar. Irei à casa de seu pai esta noite para que possamos acertar a data do casamento.

— Tenho 23 anos e sou divorciada. Não acha um tanto desnecessário pedir minha mão em casamento a meu pai? — disparou Bella, indignada. Edward lhe voltou o olhar arrogante.

— Não era minha intenção pedir nada a seu pai, e sim lhe comunicar que vamos nos casar.

— Antes de dizer qualquer coisa a meu pai, não acha que deveria perguntar primeiro a mim se quero me ca sar? — questionou ela. — Ou pensa que só porque de tém o controle dessa situação, minha aquiescência está garantida?

— E não está? — inquiriu Edward.

Bella teve ímpetos de socá-lo, tão profunda era a frus tração e raiva que sentia ante a atitude autocrática.

E tudo aquilo, ao que parecia, por tê-la surpreendido saindo do quarto do sobrinho.

— Oh, eu me casarei com você — assegurou ela, irada. — Se não por outro motivo, para tornar sua vida tão insu portável quanto fará a minha! — A respiração de Bella estava ofegante pela agitação.

Edward observou o arfar frenético dos seios confinados no vestido. As pernas e pés de Bella se encontravam desnudos. Não usava meias ou sapatos, dois itens da vesti menta feminina que arrancaria antes de possuí-la com uma impetuosidade que lhe fugia ao controle.

Porém, nunca forçara uma mulher a fazer sexo com ele e não começaria com Bella.

Não importava o quanto ela o provocasse!

Além disso, Bella acabara de admitir que se casaria com ele.

— Quero saber o que fará se meu pai sugerir que espe remos mais um pouco antes de nos casarmos para que pos samos nos conhecer melhor antes de pensarmos em um compromisso mais duradouro — escarneceu Bella.

— Tenho certeza que o fato de ter dormido aqui a noite passada servirá para que ele saiba que já nos conhecemos o suficiente para casar — retrucou Edward. — Além disso, tenho plena confiança de que, quando você lhe confessar seus sentimentos por mim, seu pai ficará feliz com nossa decisão.

— Meus sentimentos por você? — repetiu ela. Edward exibiu um sorriso desprovido de humor.

— Assim o fará. E obviamente não lhe dirá que sente ódio por mim em vez de amor.

Odiava aquele homem? Indagou-se Bella.

Seria possível odiá-lo e sentir tanto prazer com as carícias que ele a fizera experimentar?

De alguma forma não achava...

Embora Edward pudesse vir a odiá-la quando descobris se que não era capaz de gerar os outros filhos e filhas Cullen que obviamente pretendia que ela lhe desse.

Estava aguardando aquela informação para depois que se casassem e ela tivesse as ações da Swan Publishing, seguras, em suas mãos. Não se arriscaria a revelar que não poderia lhe dar herdeiros antes de reaver aquelas ações! Embora, após a noite anterior, tivesse outra razão para manter o silêncio.

Carl...

Amava aquela criança. Já não poderia suportar o pensa mento de se separar dele se Edward mudasse de idéia ao descobrir sua incapacidade em lhe dar mais filhos.

Talvez estivesse sendo um tanto injusta em não revelar sua aparente esterilidade para Edward, mas ele também não estava sendo justo ao obrigá-la a se casar.

Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

— Direi a meu pai que irá à casa dele esta noite.

— Totalmente segura de seu... desejo em se casar comi go, espero? — indagou Edward.

— Totalmente segura de minha determinação em me ca sar com você — corrigiu Bella. — Acredite-me, se hou vesse outra forma de reaver aquelas ações, eu optaria por ela — mentiu.

A perspectiva de se tornar mãe de Carl era motivo suficiente para persuadi-la a se casar com aquele homem.

Porém, _de fato _não poderia se arriscar a deixar que Edward descobrisse aquilo antes de estar devidamente casada, com as ações seguras em suas mãos e Carl como seu enteado.

— Que pena para você que não haja outra forma.

— É você que é digno de pena, Edward. Por querer se casar com uma mulher que não o ama — garantiu Bella, enquanto ele erguia as sobrancelhas negras de modo inqui-sitivo. — Agora, se me dá licença, tenho de ir para casa e me trocar antes de voltar ao trabalho... o que foi agora, Edward? — indagou ela, com um suspiro exasperado, quan do ele lhe voltou um olhar enraivecido.

—Deixará de trabalhar para Swan Publishing quando nos casarmos.

— Não, não deixarei! — retrucou ela, desafiadora. — Meu pai precisa de mim por perto no momento — tentou argumentar ante a aparência implacável de Edward.

— Carl e eu também necessitaremos de sua presença — insistiu ele.

— Você e Carl têm se saído muito bem sem mim até agora. Estou certa de que podem continuar assim após nos casarmos.

A mulher que pretendia tornar sua esposa era demasiado teimosa. Bela, mais cabeça dura. Desejável, porém obsti nada. Leal à própria família, mas, ainda assim, inflexível.

— Discutiremos esse assunto após nos casarmos — con cedeu ele, a contragosto.

— Discutiremos esse assunto agora! — insistiu Bella. — Nunca serei uma esposa de prendas do lar. Não me adaptaria.

— Tem seu trabalho caritativo.

— Isso não é suficiente — afirmou ela.

— E terá Carl...

— Que, como acabou de me informar, continuará a ser cuidado pela extremamente competente Maria!

— Então encontrarei outro emprego para Maria — rebateu ele, exasperado. Absolutamente determinado a não permitir que Bella continuasse a trabalhar na Swan Pu blishing após o casamento de ambos.

Viajava constantemente a trabalho e pretendia que ela e Carl o acompanhassem. Algo que Bella não seria capaz de fazer se ainda estivesse trabalhando com o pai.

Até onde sabia, aquele assunto não estava aberto a discussões.

Bella o fitou sob os cílios longos, imaginando se Edward tinha noção de que acabara de lhe dar exatamente o que deseja — ser capaz de tomar conta de Carl sozinha.

— Isso não é negociável? — questionou ela, com pre tensa impaciência.

— Absolutamente não — assegurou Edward.

— Parece-me mais uma coisa com a qual terei de me conformar — concedeu Bella. — Agora tenho de partir — afirmou, antes de girar e desaparecer no corredor em direção ao quarto que ocupava para pegar seus pertences.

Sorria quando fechou a porta do quarto. Um sorriso so nhador e extasiado ante ao pensamento de tomar conta do amado Carl sozinha todos os dias. Na verdade, podia qua se amar Edward naquele momento, por ter lhe dado algo que tanto desejava!

_Amar _Edward?

Não, nunca poderia devotar tal sentimento a um homem tão arrogante e autocrático.

Desejo físico, sim.

Mas amor...

* * *

**Aaaaah quem achou lindo a Bella com o Carl levanta a mao.! \o/**

**Lindos juntinhos, não?**

**E ai Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ois gente, ansiosos pelo capitulo? espero que sim. Mas antes que mandar um beijo super especial para as flores que me mandaram reviews. Vcs sao d+!**

**e beijinhos tbm pras 145 pessoas que leram o ultimo capitulo. **

**E como diz a Natalocas as coisas continuam quentes por ... Espero que curtam. **

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

CAPITULO OITO

— Maria me informou que deseja retornar à Sicília, quando voltarmos de nossa lua de mel.

Bella franziu o cenho, fitando Edward mais tarde aquela noite, enquanto o acomodava na sala de estar da casa que dividira com o pai durante o último ano.

— Já falou com ela?

— Na verdade... não — admitiu Edward, pesaroso. — Foi ela que falou comigo. Ao que parece a irmã teve bebê recentemente e Maria deseja voltar à Sicília para tomar conta do sobrinho.

— Disse lua de mel? — questionou Bella, quando por fim registrou aquela parte do comentário que ele fizera há pouco.

— Trata-se de uma tradição após a cerimônia de casa mento, não? — retrucou ele, cínico.

Talvez fosse, mas o casamento deles estava longe de ser tradicional, não?

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Sinceramente, acho que não há necessidade de levar mos este fiasco tão longe...

— Necessário ou não, esperarão que o façamos — inter rompeu-a Edward, em tom firme.

Bella fez uma careta.

— Quem esperará?

— Seu pai, por exemplo. Pensei que ele estivesse pre sente esta noite... — Edward franziu o cenho ante à consta tação da ausência de Charles Swan.

Aquele fora um dia longo e estafante para ele até o mo mento. As reuniões haviam sido mais longas do que imagi nara. Durante as quais, os pensamentos se voltavam a Alec com mais freqüência do que desejara.

Aquela noite, Bella estava mais uma vez deslumbrante. O vestido de cor creme combinava com perfeição com as nuances cor de sua pele e cabelos, que lhe caíam em cascata sobre os ombros. O traje deixava à mostra os bra ços e as pernas, que tinham uma aparência sedosa por causa das cintas-liga, que Bella preferia às pouco atra entes meias-calças que muitas mulheres usavam e que na opinião de Edward eram desprovidas de sensualidade.

Várias vezes naquele dia, descobriu a mente vaguear em pensamentos sobre aquelas pernas longas e as cintas-liga de seda. A suavidade das coxas expostas na extremidade daquele item sensual da indumentária feminina, a sedosidade do triângulo entre as pernas que adorara acariciar e o sabor incomparável que sentira quando lhe sugara os mamilos e a levara ao ápice do prazer.

Pensamentos que até mesmo naquele momento lhe fa ziam o corpo enrijecer de desejo.

Portanto, sim, pretendia levar Bella em lua de mel.

Queria estar a sós com ela em algum lugar por pelo me nos uma semana para que pudessem explorar os prazeres sensuais juntos.

— Meu pai teve de se retirar para atender a um telefo nema em seu escritório, mas deverá voltar em alguns mi nutos — desculpou-se Bella. — Gostaria de um drinque enquanto espera? — ofereceu, indicando a fila de bebidas armazenadas em garrafas de vidro lapidado no aparador ao lado.

Tudo que Edward desejava era pôr um fim em tudo aqui lo e ficar sozinho com Bella para que pudessem fazer amor!

— Um uísque, por favor — aceitou ele, movendo-se para se sentar em uma das poltronas e observar Bella atra vés da cortina de cílios escuros enquanto ela lhe servia com destreza uma dose da bebida alcoólica.

As mãos longas e sensuais, que Edward desejava em seu corpo com uma ânsia que o deixava impaciente com tudo e com todos.

Uma vez que cumprisse aquele necessário ritual social com o pai de Bella, pretendia levá-la de volta à sua suíte de hotel e possuí-la. E ao diabo com o que Maria ou qualquer um pensasse!

Ele estava demasiado distraído aquela noite, percebeu Bella, enquanto lhe entregava o copo com uísque, achan do o silêncio preocupado de Edward enervante.

— Foi idéia sua vir aqui esta noite — lembrou Bella, em tom seco.

Os olhos verdes faiscaram, impacientes.

— Não estou nem um pouco preocupado com a possível reação de seu pai em relação a nossos planos de um casa mento imediato, se é o que está pensando.

Não, não estava pensando daquela forma. Não obstante as ações da Swan Publishing que detinha, Edward, com toda sua riqueza e poder, não era o tipo de homem para o qual se costumava dizer não.

Incluindo ela, ao que parecia...

— Não me sentiria tão relaxado se fosse você — come çou Bella, irritada com a monumental autoconfiança de Edward. — A riqueza de um homem importa pouco para meu pai, quando se trata da adequação dele como marido para sua única filha.

Deus sabia que James era rico o bastante e o quão desas troso fora o casamento de ambos!

— E você, Bella? — indagou Edward, pousando o into cado copo de uísque na mesa ao lado antes de se levantar, fazendo-a ciente de seu terno escuro impecável, comple mentado por uma camisa de seda branca e uma gravata cinza com nó perfeito. — O que é importante para que um marido seja adequado para você? — encorajou-a, dando dois passos à frente e se postando diante dela.

Bella sentiu-se ligeiramente oprimida pela proximida de daquele homem, enquanto erguia o olhar para fitar a face bronzeada e os olhos verdes implacáveis fixos nos dela.

Ela engoliu em seco. Edward encontrava-se tão próximo que podia sentir o calor do corpo viril. Conhecia o poder que residia sob aquela camisa de seda branca. Tocara e acaricia ra os músculos rígidos no dia anterior.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, atordoada.

— É uma pergunta desnecessária em nosso caso, não? — retrucou ela.

— Não! — Ele estendeu a mão para tocar a curva do pescoço de Bella. O polegar descansando sobre a artéria pulsante na base dele.

— Está ficando excitada outra vez — murmurou ele, em tom satisfeito.

— Eu...

— Sua pulsação está acelerada. — Edward lhe ignorou o protesto, fixando o olhar nos lábios que ela mantinha entreabertos, enquanto lhe acariciava a mandíbula com o polegar. — Seus mamilos enrijeceram — observou, em tom de aprovação, desviando os olhos dos seios túrgidos de volta à face de Bella. — Deseja que eu a beije — afirmou ele enquanto o polegar lhe apartava os lábios antes de a boca ávida tomar a dela.

De fato ela desejava aquele beijo. Não podia negar, já que seu corpo se curvava contra o dele e as mãos desliza vam sobre ombros largos antes de enterrar os dedos na massa espessa de cabelos.

Não encontrava explicação para o _frisson _que experi mentava nos braços daquele homem. Nem para a falta de ânimo em resistir, quando Edward lhe sugou o lábio infe rior. A língua experiente acariciando a sensível parte inter na e produzindo uma descarga elétrica que percorreu todo o corpo feminino. Um gemido faminto escapou da boca de Bella quando ele aprofundou o beijo.

— Talvez seja melhor eu voltar mais tarde...?

Bella interrompeu o beijo ao som da voz do pai, voltan do um olhar levemente acusatório a Edward, enquanto ima ginava se ele a beijara com a intenção de serem surpreen didos naquela situação.

Porém, logo desviou o olhar da expressão indefinida de Edward.

— Não seja tolo, papai — brincou ela, enquanto cruza va a sala com as pernas ligeiramente trêmulas, dava o bra ço a Charles e o guiava para o lado oposto da sala. — Não é necessário apresentá-los, não acham? — indagou em tom casual.

— Cullen — cumprimentou o pai, sucinto, esten dendo a mão.

— Swan — replicou Edward no mesmo tom, apertando a mão estendida, impaciente com a interrupção. Ter tido Bella em seus braços e tê-la beijado o fizera esquecer de que o pai estava sendo esperado na sala a qualquer instan te. Esquecera-se até mesmo de onde estavam!

Bella deixou escapar uma risada rouca.

—Agora, quero que ambos se postem em lados opostos da sala e quando a campainha tocar comecem a lutar!

Charles Swan ignorou o comentário sarcástico, en quanto continuava a fitar Edward.

Era uma batalha silente de volições, concluiu Edward, experimentando uma admiração relutante em relação àque le homem.

Mas Charles também era o pai de Alec Swan. O ho mem que responsabilizava pela morte de Alice.

Os lábios de Edward se contraíram.

— Acho que seu pai não aprecia seu humor — recrimi nou-a Edward.

— E você? — Bella ergueu o olhar para provocá-lo. — Aprecia meu humor?

Edward franziu o olhar mais uma vez para Charles, antes de voltar a atenção a ela, suavizando a expressão deliberadamente, quando percebeu o desafio estampado no olhar de Bella e a face ligeiramente corada e exibindo um sorri so superficial.

— Eu, obviamente, aprecio qualquer coisa em você — retrucou, zombeteiro.

O rubor de Bella se intensificou.

— Bem, claro que sim — concordou Bella, tensa. — Papai, Edward veio aqui esta noite para que possamos nos reunir e discutir os planos de nosso casamento — explicou ela. — Quando será o casamento, Edward? — indagou de súbito, em tom de voz irritadiço.

Edward percebeu a forma como Charles Swan franziu o cenho, o que significava que Bella estava se aproximan do perigosamente de revelar a tensão existente entre am bos Aquilo não o incomodava, mas havia pensado que a farsa era importante para ela.

O que fizera para irritá-la a ponto de fazê-la arriscar re velar a desarmonia entre eles, quando Bella lhe garantiu querer escondê-la do pai?

— Isso, claro, cabe a você decidir — redarguiu Edward em tom suave.

— É mesmo? — indagou Bella com desdém.

Os lábios de Edward se contraíram.

— Desde que dentro das próximas semanas.

— Nas próximas semanas? — foi a vez de Charles Swan questionar, enquanto voltava o olhar incrédulo à filha.

Edward inclinou abruptamente a cabeça para o lado. Aquela era uma informação nova para Bella. Mas por que ela se mostrava surpresa? Aquela manhã havia lhe dito que estava cansado de protelar...

Bella experimentava sensações conflitantes ante à idéia de se casar tão cedo: sentimentos positivos, já que se torna-' ria mãe de Carl em questão de dias e incertezas, porque aquilo também significava que, ao mesmo tempo, seria es posa de Edward. Uma esposa que ele desprezava.

Bem... aquilo era quase verdade. Obviamente, Edward sentia-se atraído por ela.

E ela o desejava...

Porém, no momento, estava aborrecida por percebê-lo manipular a atração física que sentia por ele, de forma que o pai adentrasse a sala no momento em que se encontra vam atracados em um beijo ousado. Não a agradava em nada a forma como aquele homem usava sua resposta apai xonada contra ela própria.

— Isso é um absurdo! — exclamou Charles. — Vocês dois se conhecem há apenas alguns dias.

— Às vezes é tudo que basta — contra-argumentou Edward em tom calmo.

— Bella...? — Charles apelou para a filha, agitado.

Ela sentiu o coração apertar mediante ao espanto que podia ver refletido na face do pai. Sabia que ele estava preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo não havia muito que dizer para lhe aliviar a aflição. Não sem lhe contar a verda de e não tinha a menor intenção de fazê-lo.

— As vezes é tudo que basta, papai — repetiu Bella, tristonha.

— Mas...

— Compreendo sua preocupação, Charles — inter veio Edward em tom suave. — Mas Bella é uma mulher adulta. Capaz de tomar as próprias decisões quanto ao futuro.

— E cometer erros também — rebateu o pai, impaciente. Bella prendeu a respiração ao observar o modo como Edward se empertigou e apontou o nariz arrogante em dire ção a Charles. No mesmo instante, lembrou-se que Edward estava representando aquele papel para seu próprio bem. Não se importava em nada com os sentimentos do pai ou com os dela.

— Meu casamento com Edward não será um erro, papai — assegurou-lhe Bella, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o braço que mantinha entrelaçado ao do pai e caminhava para se postar ao lado do futuro marido sem, contudo, tocá-lo. — Nós nos amamos e queremos nos casar o mais breve possível. E nós... eu gostaria de sua benção. — Bella voltou a Charles o mesmo olhar suplicante com que o pai a fitara há pouco.

— Porém, com sua benção ou sem ela nos casaremos — afirmou Edward, implacável.

Bella o fitou de soslaio, percebendo pela pulsação eviden te na mandíbula contraída que Edward estava prestes a perder a tempera, que costumava manter sob rígido controle.

A qual também ajudara a fazê-lo perder com o compor tamento estouvado de minutos atrás. Mas não gostava de ser manipulada daquela forma!

O que era ridículo de sua parte, já que Edward não fazia mais nada a não ser manipulá-la, desde o momento em que chegara ali há três dias e a pusera a par de seus propósitos.

— Então me parece que não tenho escolha, não é? — in dagou o pai, suspirando, exasperado. — Se é isso mesmo que Bella quer, obviamente lhes desejo muitas felicidades.

A tristeza que sentia em relação ao pai se intensificou ao mesmo tempo em que concluía não haver nada que pudes se dizer ou fazer para lhe aliviar a ansiedade. A verdade, de que Alec jogara as ações da Swan Publishing, iria feri-lo muito mais que o impetuoso casamento.

— É o que quero, papai — afirmou Bella em tom calmo. Edward descobriu-se meditativo, enquanto escutava a conversa entre pai e filha.

Não tinha idéia por que se sentia incomodado. Afinal, não lançara mão do profundo amor de ambos para forçá-la a se casar?

Sim, claro que o fizera. Apenas não esperava experi mentar aquele... desconforto por ser a causa da óbvia ten são entre Bella e o pai.

— Chamarei Cameron para que nos sirva um cham panhe...

— Temo que não seja possível. Bella e eu temos um compromisso marcado — interveio Edward, percebendo o olhar surpreso que ela lhe lançou, porém mantendo os olhos fixos em Charles. — O senhor há de convir que ain da temos muito que discutir — acrescentou, com um tom de voz mais brando.

— Claro — concordou Charles em tom brusco. — Eu... voltará esta noite, Bella? — indagou polido.

— Eu...

— Não, ela não retornará — respondeu Edward, com firmeza.

— Compreendo. — O desânimo de Charles se tornou ainda mais evidente ante à notícia. — Nesse caso, conver sarei com você amanhã, Bella — disse em tom gentil.

Edward não precisou se esforçar para adivinhar qual se ria a conversa que Charles queria ter com a filha.

— Precisava ser tão... tão grosseiro? — atacou Bella no momento em que ambos se encontravam no carro de Edward: um lustroso veículo esporte preto que ela só vira em exposições.

Edward deu de ombros, despreocupado.

— Não vejo motivo para dar a seu pai a impressão de haver incerteza sobre a data do nosso casamento.

Claro que não, refletiu Bella. Seu pobre pai, por outro lado, aparentara total perplexidade quando eles partiram, completamente atordoado com a rapidez com a qual ha viam decidido passar o resto de suas vidas juntos.

Oh, Deus...

O simples pensamento de se casar com Edward já lhe fazia o coração perder um compasso e as palmas das mãos sua rem, o que dizer de passar o resto da vida ao lado dele!

Aquele homem era tão diferente de James, cujos modos e consideração pelos outros se mostravam impecáveis — a ponto de lhe pedir permissão antes de fazerem amor.

Uma característica aborrecida, na verdade, mas um pouco menos de arrogância por parte de Edward seria agradável.

Agradável?

Que palavra ridícula para se utilizar para designar Edward!

Suspirou, exasperada, relaxando no banco do automó vel. Sabia que não adiantaria criticar a atitude de Edward em relação a seu pai.

— De que se trata esse compromisso que mencionou a meu pai? — indagou, irritada.

Edward não lhe voltou resposta. Limitou-se a fitá-la com um brilho negro no olhar que faiscava na semi-escuridão da rua. O tipo de olhar que a fazia-experimentar um rubor intenso e o pulso acelerar. Bella engoliu em seco. A inten ção dos olhos verdes era inconfundível.

— Pensei que julgasse inapropriado dividirmos um quarto enquanto não estivéssemos casados e na presença da babá de Carl — lembrou Bella, um tanto ofegante.

Edward permanecia inabalado.

— Decidi que não mais me incomodarei com os pudo res de Maria — retrucou ele, apertando as mãos contra o volante.

— E se eu me importar?

— Terá de superar isso! — rebateu Edward em tom ríspi do, irritado por estar sendo privado daquela mulher. Dese java-a com uma intensidade que lhe fazia o corpo gritar.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

-E se eu não estiver disposta a fazer o papel de mulher submissa?

Tentava deliberadamente provocar uma briga entre am bos, concluiu Edward. Infelizmente escolhera o caminho errado para fazê-lo.

Ele exibiu um sorriso desprovido de humor.

— Submissão é a ultima coisa que quero de você. Na verdade, prefiro que chute e grite em êxtase, claro — con cluiu em tom seco.

— Depende onde decidisse chutá-lo, não acha? — dis parou ela.

O sorriso de Edward se aprofundou. Mulher submissa! Aquilo era tudo que Bella nunca seria. E a última coisa que desejava que ela fosse.

— Há muitas formas de um homem e uma mulher en contrarem prazer juntos — lembrou ele, sabendo que se fez entender quando, após lhe lançar um olhar ressenti do, Bella virou a face para fixar o olhar na janela do automóvel.

Porém, seus esforços em ignorá-lo caíram por terra, dado ao rápido arfar dos seios firmes e ao ofegante som da respiração.

Edward manteve o sorriso estampado no rosto, enquanto afundava o pé no acelerador. A antecipação crescendo a cada segundo e se intensificando rapidamente, quando es tacionou no subsolo do hotel London Cullen. A tensão sexual entre ambos atingira o nível máximo, quando ele contornou o carro para lhe abrir a porta. Decidiu que tinha de sentir o sabor de Bella naquele instante.

A boca sensual tomou a dela.

Não havia gentileza naquele beijo, mas os lábios de Bella se entreabriram de imediato para receber o assalto dos dele. O corpo pressionado contra o de Edward, en quanto enterrava os dedos na massa de cabelos e lhe correspondia com uma avidez que quase o fez perder o controle.

Edward lhe pressionou as costas contra o veículo e apro fundou o beijo. As línguas travando uma breve batalha an tes de ele lhe arrebatar o interior úmido da boca no mesmo ritmo em que os lábios se moviam sobre os dela, devagar e firme, até que Edward sentisse que iria explodir de desejo de estar dentro dela.

Ele continuou a beijá-la, enquanto lhe erguia o vestido até à cintura, afastava a peça íntima para o lado, tocava com os dedos a feminilidade úmida e constatava o quanto Bella estava preparada para recebê-lo. Continuou a lhe explorar a intimidade, encontrando o ponto mais sensível e o acariciando. Percebeu os primeiros espasmos sacudirem o corpo feminino ao mesmo tempo em que Bella afastou os lábios.

— Aqui não, Edward! — protestou, ofegante e com o corpo trêmulo de excitação. — Não podemos fazer amor aqui — completou com um fio de voz.

Edward baixou o olhar para fitá-la. Os olhos negros faiscavam e a face se encontrava colorida pelo rubor sexual.

— Quero-a agora. Não estou certo de que posso esperar até chegar à minha suíte — argumentou com voz trê mula. A virilidade excitada pressionada contra o quadril de Bella.

Ela podia sentir a urgência de Edward, sabendo que se equiparava à dela. Tinha ímpetos de rasgar as roupas que cobriam o corpo viril e deixar que ele a possuísse. Ali e naquele momento.

-Não entende? Também quero fazer amor com você gemeu Bella. Aquilo era muito mais intenso do que na ultima vez que fizeram amor. Estava enlouquecendo de desejo por aquele homem.

— Quero tocá-lo e acariciá-lo da mesma forma como está fazendo comigo. Desejo, tudo, Edward! — afirmou em tom acalorado.

As mãos fortes... sutis e sensuais, que sabiam como aca riciá-la até que se entregasse ao abandono total, moveram-se até lhe emoldurar a face, enquanto Edward a fitava com olhar penetrante.

— Então faça isso — sussurrou, com voz gutural, en quanto lhe tomava a mão com firmeza e a guiava a seu elevador privativo.

Ao adentrarem o elevador, Bella percebeu que a tensão sexual crescera a um nível máximo, enquanto aguardavam, impacientes, chegarem à cobertura. A discussão de minu tos atrás totalmente esquecida no desejo abrasador.

— Sou todo seu — prometeu Edward, quando deixaram o elevador, mantendo a mão delicada firme na dela e mar chando, decido, pelo corredor em direção à suíte. Lá che gando, entrou, girando a fechadura que os isolou do exterior. E então, ergueu as sobrancelhas quando Bella ligou a luz.

— Quero vê-lo — explicou ela em tom de voz rouco, os dedos trêmulos em antecipação, enquanto lhe desvestia o ter no, desabotoava-lhe a camisa, jogando-a sobre o carpete ao lado da outra peça. — Por inteiro — acrescentou com inten sidade na voz, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava o zíper da calça de Edward, abria a braguilha e a deslizava ao longo das pernas musculosas. Nunca despira um homem antes e se de leitava com aquela nova descoberta. As pernas másculas eram longas e fortes, cobertas pelo mesmos pelos que se espalhavam pela barriga e se estreitavam for mando um "V" que se insinuava sob a cueca. Peça que tam bém baixou e descartou, expondo a masculinidade a seu acariciante olhar, enquanto se ajoelhava em frente a ele.

Um carinho que as mãos logo seguiram, tocando-o de modo íntimo, antes de se inclinar para descrever uma trilha úmida com a língua ao longo da rígida masculinidade, fazendo-o ofegar e enterrar as mãos nos cabelos de Bella.

Deleitava-se com a textura e o sabor daquele homem, com o modo como Edward não conseguia esconder a res posta a suas carícias, com a respiração entrecortada, en quanto ele a puxava até que ficasse de pé.

— Quero me sentir dentro de você — sussurrou Edward, lidando com destreza com o zíper do vestido e o soltando para que escorregasse pelo corpo de curvas sinuosas e fosse se juntar às suas próprias roupas no carpete. Os olhos verdes se tornaram azeviche, quando os voltou à curva firme dos seios expostos, à _lingerie _de renda cor creme e às ex tremamente sensuais cintas-liga que eram sua única vesti menta no momento.

Baixou a cabeça para lhe tomar um dos mamilos túrgidos nos lábios, descrevendo círculos firmes com a língua em torno deles e os sugando em seguida. Percebeu pelo tremor de Bella que sua excitação se igualava a dele.

— É tão linda! — ofegou Edward, enquanto erguia a ca beça para fitá-la. O corpo pulsando de desejo de possuí-la.

— Acho que não poderei ser gentil desta vez. — Meneando a cabeça, puxou a lingerie cor de creme, rasgando-a.

— Da próxima vez serei mais paciente — prometeu, em bora a atirasse sobre a cama e se postasse entre as coxas macias. — Da próxima vez seremos ambos mais calmos — murmurou, antes de penetrá-la num único movimento. Quando Edward lhe tomou os lábios, percebeu que nun ca antes experimentara prazer tão intenso ou havia deseja do uma mulher como queria Bella.

Ela o recebia cada vez mais fundo a cada investida.

Minutos depois, Edward pôde sentir o clímax iminente sabendo que era demasiado urgente para ser controlado. As costas de Bella se arquearam ao mesmo tempo em que ele afastou os lábios para sugar com avidez um dos mamilos enrijecidos. As unhas de Bella se cravaram em suas costas ao mesmo em tempo que seus gritos de prazer faziam eco com os dele. O êxtase mútuo explodiu em um caleidoscó pio de sentimentos e emoções que pareciam não ter fim.

Bella sentiu-se zonza e maravilhada enquanto perma necia deitada sob o corpo viril. As mãos acariciando a lar gura úmida das costas de Edward. Sabia que o ato de amor com aquele homem estava além de qualquer experiência anterior. Nunca em seus anos de casada alcançara um clí max tão selvagem e indômito quanto o que Edward lhe pro porcionara.

Não sabia ao certo o significado daquilo...

Daria mais importância ao prazer físico do que pensara ser possível?

Ou teria sido tão diferente por que se apaixonara por ele?

* * *

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO NOVE

O que era aquilo?, questionou-se Edward, erguendo a cabe ça para fitá-la, ao percebê-la ensimesmada.

— Diga-me o que há de errado? — indagou ele de supetão suspendendo o corpo e se deitando ao lado dela, antes de lhe voltar um olhar inquisitivo.

— Errado? — repetiu ela, emocionada. — O que pode ria estar errado? — indagou, intrigada. — Eu acabei... aca bamos de arrancar nossas roupas e nos possuirmos como dois...

— Não faça isso consigo mesma — silenciou-a Edward com a expressão fechada, quando percebeu onde iria ter minar aquela conversa. — Desejamos um ao outro...

— Exatamente! — exclamou Bella, afastando-se dele para se sentar na beirada da cama. — Não reconheci a mim mesma — gemeu, enterrando a face nas mãos.

— Bella... — Edward estendeu a mão e tocou as costas macias.

De pronto, ela tensionou sob o toque da mão firme.

— Por favor, não! — objetou Bella, afastando-se, trê mula, alheia à imagem sensual que compunha ainda vesti da com as cintas-liga.

— Tenho de ir — afirmou ela, meneando a cabeça. — Preciso ir! — repetiu, determinada, ajoelhando-se para pe gar o vestido.

Edward se moveu, ligeiro, detendo-a, quando tentava vestir o traje.

— E eu preciso que fique — retrucou ele em voz rouca. Os olhos penetrantes fixos nos dela, quando Bella o fitou, insegura. — Preciso muito que fique — repetiu em tom gentil. — Ao menos para lhe mostrar que agora há pouco foi apenas um dos muitos modos pelos quais encontrare mos a felicidade juntos.

Não deveria ter olhado para ele, concluiu Bella.

Tampouco se sentir mergulhando naqueles olhos cor de esmeralda ou fitar a boca sensual que lhe dava tanto prazer. Por certo, jamais deveria ter se inclinado em direção a ele em uma súplica tácita. A ânsia com que o beijava se equiparando a Edward.

Por que sabia exatamente o que sentia naquele momen to — e muito bem. De alguma forma, percebeu que desde o dia em que o viu pela primeira vez, apaixonara-se por Edward Cullen.

Um amor que a tornava incapaz de dizer não, quando Edward começou a lhe acariciar as curvas do corpo outra vez, despertando-lhe o desejo que sentira há pouco. Mas aquele era um desejo que ele não tinha a intenção de satisfazer de imediato. Mais uma vez, deitou-a na cama. Os lábios expe rientes seguiam a trilha de carinhos que as mãos hábeis exe cutavam. Com movimentos suaves, deslizou as meias de seda pelas pernas torneadas e lhe beijou as solas dos pés. Uma carícia exótica que fez os pés de Bella se torcerem.

Edward deu uma risada, ao mesmo tempo em que se mo via pelo corpo curvilíneo, beijando os dois mamilos rígi dos e róseos, antes de sugá-los demoradamente. A língua era como uma lixa contra a sensibilidade dos seios. Em seguida, os soltou, para deslizar os lábios pelo abdômen reto Deteve-se por um tempo em torno do umbigo, en quanto uma das mãos se moveu para baixo, abrindo cami nho entre os pelos macios para acariciar a protuberância intumescida. O corpo feminino se arqueou. Os gemidos de Bella suplicando-lhe que saciasse o desejo urgente. Sons que Edward se moveu para satisfazer, substituindo os dedos pelos lábios e língua e provocando-a indefinidamente. A carícia ousada espalhou uma labareda de fogo que se origi nava no abdome e se alastrava pelas coxas que Bella apar tou para desfrutar daquela doce tortura.

— Não posso — ofegou ela. — Simplesmente não posso...

— Oh, sim, você pode — assegurou Edward, antes de friccionar a língua contra a fenda úmida e observá-la florescer sob seus carinhos. — Quero lhe proporcionar todo o prazer que existe no mundo, Bella — sussurrou ele. — Tocá-la até conhecer seu corpo intimamente — acrescentou.

Em seguida, deslizou a língua para dentro de Bella e lhe sentiu os espasmos explodirem em gritos desesperados de prazer. As mãos delicadas se enterraram na massa es pessa de cabelos, mantendo-o naquela posição para que pudesse sorver até a última gota daquele clímax.

Edward se moveu com rapidez, penetrando-a e a preen chendo, enquanto os músculos internos ainda se contraíam com as ondas provocadas pelos espasmos que ainda não ha viam cessado. Os movimentos lentos e calculados, enquanto percebia o prazer voltar a crescer dentro dela. Controlou-se até que Bella estivesse pronta para se juntar a ele. O olhar fixo nela, enquanto juntos alcançavam o pináculo do êxtase.

— Durma agora — sugeriu Edward, ofegante, quando se sentiu capaz de falar. — Durma, Bella. Conversare mos amanhã de manhã — assegurou ele, ao mesmo tempo que a envolvia nos braços e se deitava ao lado dela. A ca beça de Bella recostada ao ombro largo.

Quando ela acordou, descobriu um vazio a seu lado na cama e o sol se infiltrando pelas janelas.

Espreguiçou-se devagar. O corpo um tanto dolorido — uma sensação prazerosa causada pela força das mãos e lá bios de Edward. Pensar sobre a intimidade que haviam par tilhado lhe trouxe um rubor à face.

Que de pronto empalideceu, quando lembrou de seus recém-descobertos sentimentos por Edward. Estava apaixo nada pelo homem que a estava forçando a se casar, mas que não necessitava de força quando fazia amor com tanta beleza... O que fazia?

Como poderia se casar com Edward sabendo que estava apaixonada, mas que os únicos sentimentos que ele lhe de votava eram a atração sexual e a necessidade de se vingar de sua família?

Que escolha tinha?, questionou-se, sem esperanças.

Ele não lhe dera opções.

— Em que está pensando? — indagou Edward, emergindo do toalete contíguo, completamente despreocupado com o fato de estar desnudo.

Ao contrário dele, Bella tinha plena ciência da nudez mas culina, enquanto o fitava sob os cílios longos. Edward possuía o mais belo corpo masculino que ela jamais conhecera.

Na verdade, não poderia lhe dizer o que estava pensan do no momento. Encontrava-se chocada demais com a ou sadia dos próprios pensamentos.

Os olhos famintos se voltaram à face máscula, enquanto Edward se estendia na cama ao lado dela antes de rolar e a tornar cativa sob o edredom.

— Acho quê está na hora de eu ir embora — mentiu ela.

— Não antes do café da manhã, certo? — retrucou Edward, em tom indulgente.

Bella meneou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não estou com fome.

— Não estou me referindo à comida — explicou Edward em tom de voz rouco, enquanto lhe apartava os lábios macios com um toque sensual do dedo.

Ela engoliu em seco, desejando umedecer os lábios re pentinamente ressequidos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabendo que o movimento poria sua língua em contato com o dedo de Edward em um ato de pura intimidade.

— Não tenho intenção de colocar a lua de mel à frente do casamento! — protestou, forçando o tom de voz a soar determinado e deslizando para a extremidade da cama para se afastar dele.

Um erro de sua parte, concluiu Bella. Estava tão nua quanto Edward, o que não a deixava em posição de tentar a saída digna que planejara.

Edward se deitou de costas, com as mãos cruzadas entre a nuca e o travesseiro, enquanto a observava se mover em torno do quarto, recolhendo as roupas espalhadas.

A mulher que seria sua esposa era de fato um enigma: uma pantera em seus braços na noite anterior. E, naquela manhã, parecia estar envergonhada com a intensidade com que fizeram amor.

Teria lhe dito a verdade quando alegara só ter tido um amante, seu primeiro marido, antes dele?

Achava aquilo incrível se fosse verdade. Bella era uma mulher linda e sensual, com uma capacidade de sentir prazer físico que jamais reconhecera em outra mulher.

Sorriu, ante ao pensamento dos anos que juntos teriam pela frente.

— Pode revelar o que quer que esteja achando engraça do? — indagou Bella, de modo abrupto, quando viu, e mal interpretou, aquele sorriso. A face se encontrava rubra quando baixou o olhar para fitá-lo, já vestida com o traje cor creme, embora ainda segurasse a lingerie e as cintas-liga nas mãos.

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Foi um sorriso de satisfação, não de humor — redarguiu ele.

Aquilo só serviu para lhe intensificar o rubor.

— Sem dúvida um sorriso de satisfação presunçosa — rebateu Bella.

De pronto o bom humor de Edward se dissipou.

— Por que persiste em deliberadamente provocar uma briga entre nós toda a vez que nos aproximamos de um entendimento? — questionou Edward, impaciente, enquan to jogava o edredom para o lado e se levantava.

— Entendimento? — repetiu ela, desejando que ele se vestisse em vez de ficar parado ali, tão magnificamente nu, evocando lembranças que preferia esquecer! — Nunca chegaria a um entendimento com um homem que costuma forçar uma mulher! — rebateu Bella, com os olhos viole ta faiscando.

Os lábios de Edward se contraíram em uma linha fina.

— Não a forcei a nada ontem à noite — objetou ele, em tom áspero. — Que me lembre, era você que não podia esperar para me despir tão logo adentramos o quarto!

— Estou me referindo ao fato de forçar uma mulher a se casar! — corrigiu ela, frustrada.

— Você... — Edward se calou ao ouvir a batida à porta.

— Sim?— respondeu, impaciente.

—Há uma ligação para o senhor — Maria, a babá de Carl, soava hesitante, provavelmente por ter ouvido uma voz feminina no quarto do patrão, concluiu Bella, enru gando a face. — Não o incomodaria, senhor, mas a pessoa recomendou que lhe dissesse que se trata do conde Cullen— acrescentou a jovem, na defensiva.

— Conde Cullen? — repetiu Bella, tendo tido a cla ra impressão de que Edward e a irmã, Alice, eram os últi mos exemplares do clã Cullen.

Edward lhe voltou uma olhar impaciente, enquanto se vestia.

— Sou apenas metade siciliano pelo lado de mãe. Meu pai era italiano. Era o mais novo e deserdado irmão do conde Cullen anterior — explicou? — Foi essa a puni ção que obteve por ter se casado com uma mulher que a família reprovava — completou, se endireitando, comple tamente vestido antes de deslizar os dedos pelos cabelos e se voltar para partir.

— Não saia antes de eu voltar — ordenou Edward antes de abrir a porta.

Bella fitou-o, zombeteira.

— Talvez essa... conexão com a nobreza explique em parte sua arrogância — concluiu, sorrindo.

Edward lhe voltou um olhar austero antes de partir e fe char a porta atrás de si.

O sorriso de Bella de pronto feneceu. Dirigiu-se ao toalete contíguo para terminar de se vestir, passar rapidamente uma escova pelos cabelos emaranhados antes de ouvir Edward retornar ao quarto. Ficou satisfeita ao fitar o próprio refle xo no espelho que ocupava uma das paredes do toalete. Finalmente se parecia de novo com a composta Bella Swan que costumava ser antes que Edward adentrasse em sua vida. Ele ainda parecia aborrecido quando Bella retornou ao quarto.

— Meu primo...

— O conde? — indagou, irônica.

— Meu primo — repetiu Edward, estreitando o olhar — Está hospedado no hotel e telefonou para saber se seria conveniente tomar o desjejum comigo.

Uma sugestão que obviamente o irritou.

— E é? — questionou Bella, arqueando as sobrancelhas. A agitação de Edward pareceu intensificar.

— Não posso pensar em nenhuma razão pela qual não seria! — admitiu, frustrado.

Ela sorriu ante ao óbvio desconforto de Edward.

— Não se preocupe, partirei antes de seu primo chegar e, dessa forma, salvarei da ruína sua reputação.

Estava tão disposta a encontrar o conde Cullen na quelas circunstâncias quanto Edward parecia estar.

Embora esperasse rever Carl ao menos por alguns mi nutos antes de partir. Mas aquilo obviamente não iria acon tecer a menos que pedisse para ver o menino. Algo que não se atreveria a fazer.

Os lábios de Edward se torceram, irônicos.

— Temo que isso não seja possível. Já informei Emmett que minha noiva está aqui.

— Emmett...? — repetiu Bella, incrédula. — Onde, dia bos, ele arranjou tal... sua noiva...? — indagou, fitando-o, insegura.

— É o que você é, não? — retrucou Edward em tom ca sual, sentindo-se muito pouco à vontade com a visita ines perada de um primo que não via há meses.

A despeito de serem da mesma faixa etária, ambos não próximos. Na verdade, nem sequer se conheciam até aproximadamente dois anos atrás, quando o pai de Emmett morrera deixando o título para o filho, que decidiu esque cer as rusgas familiares do passado.

Além disso, Emmett era um dos mais famosos playboys da Europa.

E Bella era uma das mais belas mulheres...

Ciúme nunca fizera parte de sua natureza. Nunca se im portara o suficiente por mulher alguma para se preocupar com a fidelidade dela. Porém, com Bella era diferente. Ela estava prestes a se tornar sua esposa e não era Emmett que a forçava a se casar.

— Uma noiva costuma usar aliança, Edward — obser vou Bella. — E, não. Não estou insinuando que me pre senteie com uma — acrescentou rapidamente, antes que ele a interpretasse mal. — Nosso... acordo não exige um anel de compromisso.

— Ainda assim, pretendo apresentá-la a Emmett como mi nha noiva — afirmou ele. — Meu primo está ansioso por conhecê-la.

— Nesse caso, temo que ele se desaponte — rebateu Bella. — Esta não é a ocasião apropriada para conhecer ninguém de sua família.

— Estou certo de que achará Emmett bastante charmoso — afirmou Edward.

— Oh, isso não seria uma novidade no clã Cullen? indagou Bella, maliciosa. — Talvez fosse melhor ficar e conhecê-lo, afinal.

O olhar de Edward se estreitou.

— Não abuse da minha paciência, Bella, não tente...

— Que paciência? — inquiriu ela, pesarosa. — Por cer to nunca a vi! Tampouco tolerância de sua parte — acres centou. — Mas suponho que, se considerando perfeito não tenha paciência para os erros dos outros!

Edward não tinha dúvidas de que ela se referia aos erros do irmão, mas aquele era um assunto que não tinha inten ção de discutir outra vez.

— Não me considero perfeito — rebateu ele. — Na ver dade, estou longe disso.

Felizmente, ou infelizmente, a campainha da suíte pre sidencial soou, anunciando a chegada de Emmett, antes que Bella tivesse tempo de tecer qualquer comentário.

— Deve ao menos desejar bom-dia a meu primo antes de partir — sugeriu ele, dirigindo-se à porta do quarto. — Venha. Eu a apresentarei a Emmett.

Bella aguardou na sala de estar, enquanto Edward abria a porta para receber o primo, ouvindo o timbre forte da voz dos dois homens ao se cumprimentarem. Os olhos violeta se dilataram, surpresos, quando avistou o homem belo e alto que seguia Edward, trajado com uma camisa esporte e calça justa.

Vê-los juntos era como olhar para um negativo em preto e branco contrastando como uma fotografia colori da: Emmett tinha cabelos bastos e cor loura em compara ção com os quase cobre do primo, porém, os olhos verdes eram semelhantes, e havia quase uma similaridade na aparência e compleição física também. O conde Emmett Cullen era tão devastadoramente belo quanto Edward!

— Srta. Swan, ou posso chamá-la Bella, já que está prestes a se tornar minha prima por afinidade? — cum primentou o conde, com um sotaque ligeiramente britânico, enquanto se inclinava para lhe beijar os dois lados da face.

Vigiado de perto por um irritado Edward, constatou ela, enquanto retribuía o cumprimento de Emmett.

— Claro que sim — concordou em tom simpático. — Embora não possa privar-me da companhia de ambos — ex plicou de modo brusco, mais do que determinada a escapar, após ter conhecido o primo de Edward. Dois deslumbrantes espécimes masculinos Cullen eram demais para uma manhã! — Pois tenho de voltar ao trabalho — escusou-se com um sorriso reservado.

— Que lástima! — murmurou Emmett em tom suave, en quanto a fitava com evidente admiração.

— Não é mesmo? — interveio Edward ao mesmo tempo em que segurava firme o braço da futura esposa, com a intenção de acompanhá-la até a porta. — Voltarei em um minuto — assegurou ao primo por cima do ombro.

— Demore-se o quanto for necessário — retrucou Emmett em tom lânguido, enquanto se deixava afundar em uma das poltronas. — Se fosse eu o felizardo noivo de Bella não me apressaria em me despedir — acrescentou com eviden te charme.

Uau! Bella inspirou profundamente quando se encon trava a sós com Edward no corredor. A despeito da surpresa inicial que lhe causou o nome exótico, Emmett Cullen su perava as expectativas!

— Poderia tomar algumas lições de charme com seu primo, Edward — aconselhou, irônica.

— Emmett tem uma amante em Paris e outra em Milão — informou ele.

Bella o fitou com o cenho franzido. Se fosse incauta, poderia afirmar que Edward estava com ciúmes da atenção que o belo primo lhe dispensara. Mas não era tão iludida...

Além disso, Edward não estava ciente — que Deus per mitisse que aquilo fosse verdade — de que estava apaixo nada por ele. Profunda e irreversivelmente.

— Sendo assim, talvez tenha lugar para mais uma em Londres — replicou de pronto, vendo o humor ácido ser recompensado com o aumento da pressão dos dedos de Edward em seu braço. — Está me machucando!

— Farei mais que isso se algum dia se atrever a se apro ximar do devasso do meu primo sem meu conhecimento prévio! — advertiu Edward, entre dentes.

As sobrancelhas de Bella se ergueram.

— Acredite-me, um homem Cullen em minha vida já é demais!

Os olhos verdes faiscaram quando Edward a fitou. Um nervo pulsava na mandíbula contraída.

— Não parecia pensar dessa forma ontem à noite — lembrou ele, em tom suave.

Bella sentiu uma labareda lhe lamber o corpo.

— Que atitude tipicamente masculina, escarnecer de um momento de fraqueza física de uma mulher! — retru cou Bella, tentando se desvencilhar, sem sucesso.

Edward a puxou contra a parede sólida do corpo mas culino.

— Não tive intenção de... — deteve-se, escolhendo as palavras. — Não sou mais capaz do que você de negar o que houve entre nós ontem à noite. — O tom de voz de pronto se suavizou. — O que se repetiria esta manhã se não tivéssemos sido interrompidos — concluiu.

Bella sabia que aquilo era verdade. Se Emmett não tivesse telefonado, a briga de ambos resultaria mais uma vez em um ato de amor, pois quando se encontrava nos braços de Edward não pensava em negativas.

Bella desviou o olhar.

— Deveria voltar para a companhia de seu primo — afirmou, tensa.

— Trouxe-a de carro até aqui ontem. Como pretende voltar? — indagou Edward, franzindo o cenho, quando o pensamento lhe ocorreu.

Bella deu de ombros, despreocupada.

— Isto é um hotel. Estou certa de que há vários táxis estacionados lá embaixo.

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Quando chegar ao térreo um carro a estará esperando na entrada do hotel para levá-la de volta para casa.

Claro que sim, pensou ela, resignada. Quando fosse es posa de Edward, sem dúvida teria de se acostumar ao luxuo so estilo de vida que ele levava.

Sendo assim, assentiu.

— Tenho de ir.

— Não até que eu a tenha beijado — sussurrou ele, in clinando a cabeça e mais uma vez lhe tomando os lábios de forma possessiva, bloqueando-lhe qualquer pensamento ou emoção, além dos que lhe suscitava.

Bella se encontrava totalmente entregue quando ele in terrompeu o beijo e baixou o olhar para fitá-la.- Eu lhe telefonarei mais tarde e daremos um jeito de passarmos a noite juntos — garantiu ele.

A respiração de Bella se encontrava ofegante.

— Um "por favor" seria de bom tom — murmurou, pesarosa.

Um sorriso relaxado bailou momentaneamente no rosto másculo ao constatar pela resposta desinibida de Bella o quanto ela o desejava.

— Garanto que não se arrependerá — prometeu ele em tom suave e foi premiado com o rubor característico que se espalhava na face delicada de traços perfeitos. Descobrira ao observá-la dormir aquela manhã, que Bella era uma daquelas mulheres que, sem maquiagem, aparentavam tão belas quanto maquiadas. A compleição alva e os lábios carnudos, rosa. — Na verdade — continuou ele —, estou lou co para que a noite chegue — dizendo isso, beijou-a uma vez mais, demorando-se a saborear o gosto que tinha aque la mulher, antes de soltá-la. — Até à noite... — O tom de voz prometia mais... muito mais.

Edward permaneceu parado à porta, observando-a até que entrasse no elevador, apertasse o botão referente ao lobby e as portas se fechassem, usurpando-a de sua visão. Só então girou para entrar na sala de estar, onde o primo o esperava para juntos tomarem o café da manhã.

* * *

**E ai gente curtindo a adaptaçao? espero que sim, pois ela é curtinha e só teremos mais 3 capitulos. eu sei, eu sei. Tudo que é bom dura pouco. srrsrsr**

**Bjusss**

**Sophie Moore**

**Reviews?**

**ps: Pra quem está lendo Filha Pródiga nao se desesperem, daqui a pouquinho posto o capítulo final.**

**Fui**


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO DEZ

— Não consigo entender por que esta conversa não pode ria esperar até a noite — disse Bella a Edward sentada à mesa de seu escritório algumas horas mais tarde, onde ele se encontrava, mais alto e poderoso que nunca no andar executivo da Swan Publishing.

Pensara que ao menos em seu escritório estaria a salva da invasão daquele homem, mas, tendo recebido um tele fonema de Edward há pouco tempo dizendo-lhe que estaria ali em breve, percebeu que até mesmo aquele lugar ficaria impregnado com as lembranças dele.

Edward trajava um terno marrom, uma camisa cor creme e uma gravata também marrom e parecia sombrio e distan te. Completamente diferente do amante desnudo que dei xara pela manhã.

Graças a Deus! Seu escritório era o último lugar no qual pretendia sucumbir ao desejo que sentia toda vez que fixa va o olhar naquele homem!

De alguma forma, nas últimas 24 horas, esquecera a ra zão pela qual estava se casando com Edward. Que estava sendo forçada a fazê-lo.

A atração física que sentia por ele bloqueava-lhe todo o bom senso a ponto de se permitir se apaixonar!

Porem, era um amor não correspondido. Edward nunca a amaria. Seria uma tola se permitisse que aquele sentimento lhe tomasse conta da mente como fizera com o coração.

Embora, com Edward naquele estado de humor arrogan te e distante, seria difícil permitir que aquilo acontecesse no momento.

— Não poderia esperar por que não estarei lá esta noite — informou ele, enquanto caminhava de um lado para ou tro do escritório, com a indocilidade de um tigre feroz.

Bella observou-o, cautelosa.

— E onde estará?

— O lugar não importa — disparou em tom brusco. — Só quero que entenda que tenho de partir a negócios. Imediatamente — acrescentou, afastando qualquer argu mentação.

Bella meneou de leve a cabeça.

— Não poderia ter me dito quando ligou há pouco e se poupar do incômodo de vir até aqui?

Edward lhe voltou o olhar, frustrado, não gostando da imagem que ela compunha sentada atrás da mesa do escri tório, vestida com um terninho preto sobre uma blusa cor creme. Os cabelos outra vez confinados em um perfeito coque, não a fazia se parecer em nada com a mulher fogo sa e desejável que dividira sua cama na noite anterior.

— Pensei que seria melhor vir aqui explicar minha via gem pessoalmente — redarguiu Edward. — Evitando assim qualquer... mal-entendido entre nós.

Bella se empertigou por trás da mesa. Um rubor suges tivo lhe corava a face.

— Mas como de costume não está explicando, apenas comunicando. — E deixou escapar um suspiro exaspera do. — Essa partida abrupta tem algo a ver com a visita de seu primo esta manhã?

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram ao fitá-la.

— Por que pensa assim? — indagou na defensiva.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Edward — retrucou ela, liberando toda a impaciência ante a suspeita explícita no tom de voz masculino. — Há apenas duas horas saí de seu hotel e de repente você decide partir em viagem de negó cios. É lógico pensar que o conde Emmett... o conde Cullen — corrigiu mediante a carranca de Edward — de alguma forma seja responsável por sua decisão repentina de deixar Londres.

Era lógico que sim, mas Edward não pretendia discutir o motivo daquela repentina notícia.

E se não conseguisse seu intento, teria muitas explica ções a dar a Bella quando retornasse...

— Talvez — concordou Edward. — Mas não pretendo demorar. No máximo 24 horas.

Vinte e quatro longas horas, até onde Edward sabia.

Contudo, o fato de Bella haver comentado que ele po deria ter lhe comunicado que iria partir por telefone indica va que ela não tinha a mesma relutância em se separar dele.

E por que deveria? Haviam encontrado a química sexual perfeita na noite anterior, a qual Edward nunca ex perimentara com outra mulher. Porém, para Bella, aquilo não anulou o fato de ele a estar forçando a se casar.

— Compreendo — disse ela por fim. — Gostaria que fosse até sua suíte hoje à noite e verificasse se Maria e Carl estão bem? — ofereceu em tom casual. Não se atre veria a deixá-lo saber quão ansiosa estava em ver o bebê. Segurá-lo nos braços, ouvindo o adorável balbuciar, en quanto lhe acariciava o pescoço.

Ainda assim, os olhos de Edward se dilataram, surpresos ao ouvir a sugestão.

— Não quero incomodá-la com isso.

— Oh, não é incômodo algum — assegurou-lhe Bella.

— Acho que esqueci meus brincos em seu toalete e, dessa forma, poderei buscá-los.

— Se quer assim...

— Por que não? — retrucou ela, evitando-lhe o olhar, enquanto colocava em ordem alguns papéis em sua mesa.

— Fica em meu caminho para casa. Edward anuiu.

— Telefonarei para Maria, prevenindo-a para es perá-la.

— Se acha necessário — redarguiu Bella. — Não sus peita que eu fosse capaz de seqüestrar Carl, não? — con tinuou, ciente de que Edward ainda acreditava que não era fã de crianças.

— Devo ir agora — anunciou ele, forçando-se a par tir, embora continuasse a fitá-la com os olhos verdes enigmáticos.

— Sim — concordou Bella, parecendo enfeitiçada pelo olhar penetrante.

— Meu jato particular já está abastecido e pronto para partir—informou Edward, procurando o que dizer para pro telar a saída.

Jato particular? Sim, era óbvio que um homem como Edward optaria por aquele tipo de transporte. Da mesma forma como mantinha uma suíte privativa em todos os seus hotéis ao redor do mundo. E, sem dúvida, um carro o aguardava em cada capital internacional. Provavelmente deveria possuir uma casa na Sicília. Uma imensa e luxuosa vila para onde retornava sempre que podia.

— Manterei contato enquanto estiver fora — prometeu ele.

— Seria bom — retrucou Bella, com um sorriso inse guro imaginando por que Edward simplesmente não partia e acabava de vez com aquela despedida.

Afinal, quanto mais cedo partisse, mais cedo estaria de volta. Quando sentisse a dor da separação, já estaria se pre parando para o retorno dele.

Edward sabia que precisava partir mas, ainda assim, uma parte dele hesitava em deixar Bella, no momento em que estavam próximos de um entendimento.

Não!

Ao menos uma vez tinha de ser honesto consigo mes mo. Após ter feito amor com Bella, tê-la em seus bra ços durante toda noite, era ele a não querer se separar dela.

— Venha comigo — convidou em um impulso e, no mesmo instante, repreendeu-se em seu íntimo. Sabia que levá-la consigo seria uma grande distração e tinha de resol ver sozinho o problema que o levava à França.

— Acho que não seria uma boa idéia, não é? — recusou Bella de pronto. — Não — repetiu ao perceber a expressão de dúvida no rosto másculo. — Tenho muito trabalho a fazer.

— Em meu país, é costume dar um beijo de despedida na noiva antes de se viajar — informou, pretendendo não soar tão áspero, mas não obtendo êxito.

Bella exibiu um sorriso zombeteiro.

-Acho que já conversamos sobre noivado hoje.

-Estou certo de que ainda o discutiremos algumas ve zes antes de nos casarmos — rebateu Edward, contornando a mesa, erguendo-a por um braço e a puxando para si. —

— Talvez sinta um pouco de saudades durante minha ausên cia... — murmurou ele.

Um pouco? Já estava sentindo e Edward ainda nem havia partido!

— Talvez — concedeu, percebendo a pulsação acelerar com a proximidade do corpo másculo e sentindo a familiar languidez, quando suas coxas encostaram-se às dele.

Edward exibiu um sorriso vitorioso mediante a falta de convicção no tom de voz feminino.

— Talvez deva lhe dar algo para se lembrar enquanto eu estiver fora... — sugeriu Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que inclinava a cabeça e lhe tomava os lábios em um beijo possessivo.

Bella o correspondeu, impulsionada pelo redemoinho de emoções que lhe agitavam o íntimo, detestando a idéia da viagem de Edward e ciente do vazio que sentiria no mesmo instante em que ele transpusesse a porta do escritório.

— Bella, eu... Talvez devessem se casar o mais rápido possível! — sugeriu Charles Swan quando ambos se afastaram com expressão culpada, girando para encará-lo assim que ele emergiu da porta que conectava seu escritó rio ao da filha. — Ou então tranquem a porta — acrescen tou com uma passividade hesitante ante ao inevitável. — Corrijam-me se estiver errado, mas não se separaram há apenas algumas horas?

Bella sentiu a face queimar de vergonha por ter sido surpreendida numa situação como aquela pela segunda vez. Ainda que aquilo parecesse tê-lo convencido da inten sidade daquele relacionamento.

— Desculpe-me, Charles. — Foi Edward a se desculpar, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha o braço na cintura de Bella enquanto a puxava para postá-la a seu lado. — Fui chamado a uma repentina viagem de negócios e desejava ver sua filha antes de partir.

— Claro — o pai concordou, compreensivo. — Voltarei mais tarde.

— Não é necessário — assegurou Edward, enquanto sol tava Bella. — Tenho de partir imediatamente. Eu lhe tele fonarei mais tarde — disse, dirigindo-se a ela.

— Não se esqueça de que chegarei em casa tarde, já que passarei no hotel para verificar como estão Maria e Carl — lembrou ela, determinada a fazer aquilo. Na ver dade, estava ansiosa por ir até lá!

Edward lhe voltou um breve e inquisitivo olhar, antes de cumprimentar a ela e ao pai com um gesto de cabeça e partir, deixando um silêncio tenso atrás de si.

— Maria e Carl? — indagou o pai.

— O sobrinho de Edward e a babá vivem com ele — ex plicou Bella, enquanto se dirigia à sua mesa, ainda se sen tindo um tanto embaraçada por ter sido surpreendida pelo pai em um momento de intimidade.

— O sobrinho de Carl? Seria ele o herdeiro que men cionou ontem? — quis saber Charles.

Bella fitou-o, cautelosa.

— Pensei ter mencionado que Carl era o sobrinho de Edward — mentiu ela.

— Não — retrucou o pai, categórico. — E esse sobrinho vive com ele?

— Sim.

— Qual a idade dele?

— Quase seis meses — retrucou Bella, sem saber onde o pai queria chegar com aquela conversa, mas ciente de que ele tinha uma intenção...

— E Carl é o filho de Alice, a irmã de Edward? — arriscou Charles.

— Sim, é. Pai, qual é o problema? — inquiriu Bella torcendo os dedos sob a mesa e cravando as unhas nas pal mas das mãos. O pai estava longe de ser um estúpido e se somasse dois mais dois... — Edward ficou com a guarda da criança quando Alice... morreu. E agora ele o adotou como filho — explicou.

— Foi por esse motivo que concordou em se casar com ele? — insistiu Charles.

Bella se sentiu empalidecer e agradeceu o fato de estar sentada. Do contrário, teria caído.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — questionou com um fio de voz.

O pai cruzou o escritório, e a fitou com olhar perscrutador.

— Ninguém entende melhor que eu como se sentiu quando descobriu que provavelmente não pode ser mãe, mas não deve se casar com um homem só porque ele já tem um filho para que possa amá-lo como se fosse seu! — Charles parecia perplexo. — Querida...

— Papai, como pode sugerir uma coisa dessas após sur preender Edward e eu do modo como o fez duas vezes nos últimos dois dias? — indagou, aliviada.

Por um pavoroso momento pensou que seu pai desco brira que Edward a estava chantageando para se casar, fazendo-a sentir-se culpada pela orfandade do filho de Alice.

O que seria desastroso, já que fizera tudo para esconder a verdade dele.

— Bem, isso é verdade — concordou o pai, zombeteiro, após matutar por alguns instantes. — Mas ambos terem se apaixonado dessa forma... após tudo que aconteceu é um tanto estanho, tem de admitir — acrescentou, hesitante.

Mais do que mera coincidência. Muito mais. Embora fosse importante que o pai pensasse que estava casando com Edward porque o amava.

— já lhe disse, papai, tem certas coisas que estão pre destinadas a acontecer — afirmou ela. — E amará Carl quando o conhecer. Ele é lindo — sorriu, sonhadora.

— Parece um Cullen, não? — indagou o pai com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

— Sim, de fato — redarguiu Bella, radiante.

— Então é isso mesmo que deseja, querida? — inquiriu o pai.

— Sim, papai — assegurou-lhe Bella. Charles lhe voltou um sorriso indulgente.

— Nesse caso, é bom vê-la feliz, filha.

Estaria feliz?, imaginou ela, após o pai retornar ao pró prio escritório.

Estava apaixonada por um homem que não a amava, mas que iria se casar com ela e levá-la para sua cama todas as noites.

Para a cama de ambos, corrigiu ela mentalmente.

Porém, Edward não controlaria tudo naquele casamento. Não importava o quanto ele pensasse o contrário...

Edward estacou, imóvel e silencioso à porta do quarto de Carl, paralisado com a cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos.

A luz tênue do quarto de criança estava acesa, mas Carl não estava no berço como deveria às 23 horas. Em vez disso, encontrava-se adormecido e aninhado nos braços de Bella, que estava sentada na poltrona, também adormecida.

_Carl _estava dormindo nos braços de _Bella!_

Aquilo era inusitado. A última coisa que Edward espera ra encontrar após descobrir ao telefone que Bella ainda estava no hotel. Encontrava-se parado à porta do quarto do bebê há cinco minutos, observando os dois.

Bella não se importava muito com a criança. O primei ro marido pedira divórcio pelo fato de Bella tentar adiar a gravidez que ele tanto desejava. E ainda assim, lá estava ela, aninhando Carl tão ternamente como se a criança fosse feita de porcelana.

Edward não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha idéia de como aquilo acontecera.

Seus negócios em Nice estavam concluídos. Decidira voar de volta para a Inglaterra aquela noite, em vez de per manecer na França até o dia seguinte.

Porém, quando telefonou para Bella para lhe comuni car sua mudança de planos, Charles lhe dissera que ela ain da estava no hotel Cullen.

Certo de que seria impossível Bella ainda estar lá com Maria e Carl, Edward sequer se incomodou em telefo nar para conferir. Seus pensamentos haviam sido os mais sombrios durante o voo para Londres, imaginando o que ela ainda fazia no hotel, onde seu primo Emmett estava hos pedado e talvez...

Havia uma grande possibilidade, racionalizara Edward, de os dois terem se encontrado por acaso, enquanto Bella estivesse no hotel e também perfeitamente factível, conhe cendo Emmett, que o primo quisesse tirar vantagem do en contro inesperado para convidá-la para jantar!

Exceto pelo fato de Emmett não ter feito aquilo, já que Bella estivera em sua suíte durante todo o tempo... en quanto ele fizera tão sombrias conjecturas.

Não conseguia sequer entender por que Bella permane cera ali nas últimas três horas, ainda mais compreender por que motivo se encontrava no quarto de Carl segurando-o como se não quisesse deixá-lo nunca mais.

Girou para se afastar, pretendendo não acordá-los e pre cisando de um drinque após o dia cheio que tivera. Neces sitando de tempo e espaço para tentar desvendar o mistério de Bella e Carl.

— Edward?

Ele girou ao som da voz de Bella. A expressão fechada, enquanto erguia as sobrancelhas.

Bella o fitava, sentindo um frio no estômago quando vis lumbrou mil questionamentos nos olhos verdes.

E todos eles deviam ter ligação com o fato de ela se en contrar no quarto da criança, segurando-a enquanto dormia.

Evitando o olhar questionador de Edward, ergueu-se com cuidado sem acordar a criança.

— Deixe-me colocar Carl de volta ao berço e logo estarei com você — disse em tom suave, enquanto se diri gia ao berço e acomodava a criança, colocando o urso de pelúcia ao lado dele, antes de cobri-lo com o edredom. Er gueu-se, vagarosa. — Suponho...

— Conversaremos na sala de estar — interrompeu-a Edward em tom calmo, escancarando a porta para que ela saísse.

Bella voltou-lhe um olhar perscrutador ao precedê-lo no caminho para o outro aposento e o desviando rapida mente ao perceber a especulação que se refletia nos olhos penetrantes.

Não estava totalmente certa sobre a explicação que da ria para se safar daquela situação!

— Conhaque? — ofereceu Edward, abruptamente, quan do se encontravam a sós na sala de estar, com a porta fe chada para que não fossem interrompidos.

— Sim, obrigada — aceitou Bella, deslizando as pal mas das mãos pela saia do terninho. Retirara o _spencer _do conjunto algumas horas antes, quando se sentara no chão para brincar com Carl.

Havia sido uma noite bastante divertida até então. Pas sara o tempo brincando com aquela adorável criança, ofe recendo-lhe o jantar e lhe dando um banho antes de colo cá-lo para dormir. Porém, não deitara Carl direto no berço. Mais uma vez o segurara nos braços até que ele adormecesse recostado em seu ombro, sentindo-se feliz e relaxada a ponto de adormecer também.

E fora exatamente daquela maneira que Edward a sur preendera.

— Obrigada — agradeceu mais uma vez, quando Edward lhe estendeu o copo.

— Su... sua reunião de negócios acabou antes do previs to, então? — inquiriu, tentando distrair a atenção de Edward de qualquer assunto referente a Carl.

Edward sorveu um grande gole da bebida antes de res ponder.

— Como disse. Concluí meus negócios em Nice antes do previsto.

Voara para o sul da França naquele mesmo dia? Para Nice? O que havia lá que requeria sua atenção tão urgente?

— O quê...?

— Por quê?

Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.

— Você primeiro — cedeu Bella, antes de tomar um do conhaque. Tinha um pressentimento de que iria precisar daquilo.

Mas em vez de continuar falando, Edward a fitou por longos minutos, ainda encafifado com o motivo de Bella estar no quarto de Carl.

Acusara-a de resistir a ser mãe. Na verdade, usara aqui lo como ameaça, quando lhe disse que ser a mãe de Carl era parte da vingança que pretendia executar. Porém, Bella não o corrigira quando ele havia feito as acusações.

Tampouco o contradissera, quando ele lhe disse que cre ditava ao egoísmo dela o fracasso que obteve no primeiro casamento.

Mostrara-se sempre reticente em tocar em Carl na noite em que os apresentou, dando-lhe a impressão de que sentia uma certa repugnância em relação a bebês.

Porém, todas aquelas impressões pareciam se dissolver ante a imagem de extrema ternura que Edward vira estam pada na face feminina, quando Bella pousou Carl no berço antes de cobri-lo carinhosamente com o edredom.

Algo destoava naquele cenário.

Não que lhe importasse no momento.

Uma vez que confidenciasse a Bella o que ficara saben do em Nice aquele dia, duvidava que ela concordasse em lhe dar qualquer explicação!

Na verdade, Edward temia que ela nunca mais quisesse voltar a vê-lo após aquela noite...

* * *

**Reviews?**


	12. Chapter 12

O.O 12 Pessoas estão seguindo, e 15 favoritaram? olhinhos brilhando...

Amores desculpe nao ter postado antes mas minha vida esta corrida de mais, só esta semana fiz 4 provas e tenho mais uma amanhã.

Espero que curtam esse capítulo e nao me matem com o final, pq se eu morrer não poso pra vocês. srsrrsr

Bjusss

Sophie Moore

* * *

CAPITULO ONZE

— Então... — Bella acomodou-se em uma das poltronas dirigindo-se a ele. — O que o levou até Nice com tanta urgência?

— Primeiro — começou Edward em tom suave. — Gos taria de saber o que estava fazendo no quarto de Carl.

Ela desviou o olhar, enquanto imaginava a melhor for ma de responder à pergunta. A verdade — que amava aquela criança e não podia esperar para se tornar sua mãe — era algo que não pretendia dividir com Edward.

— Maria teve de dar alguns telefonemas — come çou, fingindo casualidade. — Portanto, ofereci-me para colocar Carl para dormir. Obviamente, não foi tão fácil quanto eu esperava, mas acho que terei de me acostumar.

Edward a observava do lado oposto da sala com expres são impenetrável.

— Isso não é verdade, não? — indagou por fim em tom gentil.

— Não sei o que quer dizer com isso. Não está pensan do que eu seria capaz de causar algum mal...

— Claro que não. — Edward deixou escapar um suspiro exasperado, enquanto cruzava o aposento para se postar em frente a ela.

— Sei que foi uma irmã leal. Assim como é uma filha terna e dedicada. Uma amante generosa... demasiado gentil. Jamais causaria algum mal a alguém ou a alguma coisa deliberadamente.

— Bem acho que não — retrucou ela, antes de sorver outro gole do reconfortante conhaque.

Necessitava do calor que lhe proporcionava a bebida abrandar o calafrio que sentia à medida que Edward continuava a sondar, impiedosamente, os motivos de seu inesperado comportamento em relação à criança.

— Há mais que isso — pressionou ele. — Por favor, diga-me o motivo que a levou a se oferecer para colocar Carl para dormir.

Bella piscou, tentando dissipar as lágrimas que lhe vie ram aos olhos. A respiração presa, enquanto lutava para conter a tristeza e não se trair.

— Já lhe disse — protestou ela, enquanto Edward estica va a mão para lhe tirar o copo de conhaque das mãos, co locando-o em seguida na mesa, antes de puxá-la pelo bra ço, fazendo-a se erguer.

— Diga-me por que seu marido se divorciou de você — ordenou ele.

— Você sabe...

— Não acredito naquela explicação. — Edward suspirou, exasperado, outra vez. — Sei apenas o que ele prefe riu dizer. Quero que me conte a verdade, Bella.

Fora James a contar a Edward que se divorciara pelo fato de ela adiar o plano de terem um filho? Como fora capaz? Como podia feri-la daquela forma após tudo que passara, tentando engravidar para lhe dar o filho que tan to desejavam?

Após todos os testes e exames que haviam criado um vazio no casamento de ambos, sem lhes dar qualquer res posta plausível para o fato de ela não poder conceber, mas apenas constatar que não podia? Como James pudera men tir sobre aquele assunto?

As lágrimas lhe rolavam, incontroláveis, pela face.

— Não teria sido mais simples perguntar a mim a verda de? — protestou Bella, emocionada.

Edward soltou-a para enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

— Sim, seria — concordou em tom firme. — Mas eu... estou lhe perguntando agora — encorajou-a Edward. — Por favor?

Bella fitou-o, totalmente incerta do estado de humor daquele homem.

— O que aconteceu em Nice? — indagou, cautelosa. Nice. Onde a irmã de Edward, Alice, havia jantado com amigos na noite em que falecera.

Ou estaria tirando conclusões precipitadas?, imaginou ela, franzindo o cenho.

Edward cerrou os punhos, tentando resistir ao impulso de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la até que aquele pesadelo se apagasse.

Porém, desde que ficara sabendo a verdade, não poderia ignorá-la.

Ainda que aquela mesma verdade a afastasse dele.

Nunca desejara se casar antes de conhecê-la. E aquele casamento deveria servir apenas como um meio de satisfa zer sua _vendetta. _Porém, não havia mais motivo para se vingar, o que significava que não poderia forçá-la a se casar com ele.

Bella sairia de sua vida naquela noite sem olhar para trás!

Uma realidade que lhe congelava o coração, que acredi tara impenetrável.

Os lábios de Edward se contraíram em uma linha fina.

— Antes gostaria de conversar com você. Por favor, diga-me a verdade. Seu casamento acabou por que evitou a gravidez?

— Não — redarguiu ela entre lágrimas.

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro longo e trêmulo.

— Então por que motivo acabou? — insistiu em tom rude.

Bella virou de costas, incapaz de encará-lo.

— Por que não fui capaz de dar a James a criança que ele tanto desejava para dar continuidade a linhagem James! Não consegui engravidar. Pronto! — Bella voltou-se outra vez fitando-o com os olhos violeta cheios de raiva. — Está feliz agora? — desafiou-o. — Não posso ter filhos. Nunca os terei, pois a despeito dos anos que tentei engravidar não con segui! — A voz embargou pela emoção na última palavra e as lágrimas recomeçaram a rolar, inexoráveis, pela face pálida. — Não queria lhe contar. Não queria que você soubesse!

Edward observou-a, enquanto a realidade da revelação o atingia como um soco no peito.

Bella não podia ter filhos...?

Aquele corpo, esguio, elegante e perfeito que fora feito para dar e receber prazer, não podia carregar um filho dohomem que ela amava? E James se divorciou por aquele motivo?

Edward desejava culpar algo ou alguém pela dor e rejei ção que Bella devia ter sofrido nas mãos daquele marido egoísta.

A incapacidade de Bella de procriar não a fazia menos mulher, portanto, como pudera James ter feito isso com a esposa?

Mas quem era ele para criticar o outro homem, quando pretendera fazer exatamente a mesma coisa? Não se incomodar com as necessidades e desejos de Bella ao chantageá-la a se casar com ele e lhe dar filhos?

Aquilo não o fazia melhor que James.

Como Bella devia tê-lo odiado!

— Sinto muito, Bella... — começou Edward.

O brilho de raiva nos olhos violeta se intensificou.

— Não preciso de sua piedade! — gritou ela, cruzando a sala para recolher o _spencer _que deixara dobrado sobre uma cadeira. — Preciso ir agora — acrescentou, tensa. — Podemos continuar essa conversa amanhã...

— Sente-se, Bella — pediu ele. — Sente-se — repetiu em tom suave, quando Bella o fitou com expressão rebelde.

Ela não queria se sentar. A única coisa que desejava era sair dali imediatamente e ir para algum lugar, onde pudes se abrandar a dor que sentia a sós.

— Por favor — insistiu Edward, de pé no lado oposto da sala parecendo alto e inalcançável. — Quero lhe explicar... tenho de lhe dizer o motivo que me levou a Nice hoje. Devo-lhe a verdade.

Bella expirou profundamente, tentando controlar a res piração, não desejando permanecer ali e escutá-lo falar de Nice, mas sabendo que pelo bem do próprio pai devia ao menos ficar e ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

— Responda-me uma pergunta antes, Edward — come çou ela. — Quando terminar de me contar o que ficou sa bendo em Nice hoje... — Bella se deteve, engolindo em seco e tentando desesperadamente evitar novas lágrimas. — Ainda insistirá para que me case com você? — Enca rou-o, orgulhosa, preparando-se para o impacto que estava por vir.

Edward inspirou profundamente. Os olhos verdes fals eando quando respondeu.

— Não — disparou ele. — Não terei mais o direito de exigir nada de você — afirmou.

Não estava preparada para o impacto como pensara, concluiu Bella, deixando-se afundar em uma poltrona. A face pálida, enquanto o fitava, incrédula.

Os lábios de Edward se retorceram pela autocensura.

— Seria um pouco mais lisonjeiro para mim, como amante, se aparentasse estar menos aliviada ante a idéia de não precisar mais se casar comigo! — Aliviada? Bella sentia como se o chão lhe tivesse fugido dos pés. Era como se todo o ar lhe tivesse sido sugado dos pulmões e seu fu turo róseo, que incluía Edward e Carl, arrancado de suas mãos. Sentia os lábios trêmulos. A boca seca a impedia de falar mesmo se quisesse. Não seria a esposa de Edward.

Tampouco a mãe de Carl. Não passaria o resto da vida com as duas pessoas que mais amava no mundo... com co ração constrito, Bella percebeu que um imenso vazio se instalara nele. Como se todo o amor e emoção lhe tivessem sido arrebatados em um único golpe.

— Vejo que a novidade é tão bem-vinda que a deixou sem palavras! — observou Edward, inclinando-se para pe gar o copo de conhaque e sorvendo o conteúdo de um só gole, antes de se dirigir ao bar para se servir de outra dose. Uma dose dupla desta vez, pois sabia que iria precisar da bebida.

Estivera tão enganado a respeito dela. Sabia que Bella não tomara a decisão consciente e calculada de pro telar a gravidez. Em vez disso, teve aquela alegria nega da e ainda foi rejeitada pelo próprio marido por causa da esterilidade.

O que aquilo teria feito com ela? Como teria se sentido? Não era de se admirar que tivesse se tornado a inacessível Bella Swan. O que presumira ser desdém dos relaciona mentos amorosos era na verdade um escudo com que ela se protegia de outra rejeição.

E então percebeu o quanto presumira no que concernia a Bella.

Além de seduzi-la a se tornar sua amante.

Aquilo era algo com o qual teria de conviver para o res to da vida.

A lembrança de Bella em seus braços o assombraria durante todos os seus dias e noites!

Tentou se controlar, necessitando pôr um fim àquilo e sabendo que Bella desejava se afastar dele o mais rápido possível.

— Lembra-se de que eu e Emmett tomamos o café da ma nhã juntos hoje?

Hoje?, indagou-se Edward. Fora apenas há algumas ho ras que ele e Bella se encontravam deitados na cama após uma noite de amor, prestes a darem vazão à paixão mais uma vez, quando Maria os interrompeu, anun ciando o telefonema que dera início a seu pesadelo?

Parecia ter acontecido há muito tempo...

— Claro — afirmou Bella, parecendo tensa e pálida enquanto permanecia imóvel na poltrona.

Edward assentiu. O simples fato de fitá-la e perceber o que fizera com ela, causava-lhe uma dor imensa. E ainda não terminara...

— Não via Emmett desde... desde o funeral de Alice — co meçou ele, suspirando profundamente. — Como lhe disse, encontramo-nos pela última vez há alguns anos e ambos levamos uma vida atribulada... compreende? Como paren tes, quase não nos vemos.

— Casamentos e funerais apenas? — comentou Bella.

— Exatamente — concordou Edward, lembrando que não falara com nenhuma das pessoas que compareceram ao fu neral naquele dia sombrio, quando se encontrava demasiado devastado com a morte da irmã para tentar ao menos ser educado. Talvez se tivesse conversado com Emmett naquele dia nada daquilo — a _vendetta _contra a família Swan, a busca deliberada por Bella para chantageá-la a se casar com ele — teria acontecido. Poderiam até mesmo se encontrar socialmente, talvez naquele jantar de caridade, e virem a se conhecer... Era tarde para arrependimentos. Para qualquer coisa que não lhe contar a verdade e deixá-la sair de sua vida para sempre. Ela queria que Edward acabasse logo com aqui lo — dissesse-lhe o que precisava e a deixasse partir antes que tivesse um colapso. — Portanto, não via Emmett desde o funeral de Alice — continuou ele. — Conversamos sobre minha irmã esta manhã e meu primo me contou... ele me disse que encontrou Alice um dia antes do acidente.

Bella franziu o cenho, pesarosa.

— Disse-me que ela jantou com amigos em Nice naque la noite...

— Mas aí é que está a questão — prosseguiu ele, tenso. — Emmett contou-me que quando viu Alice, ela estava jan tando com uma única pessoa. Um homem que conheço como Jasper Halle — afirmou Edward em tom áspero. Os olhos verdes faiscando perigosamente.

Bella piscou várias vezes, tentando se lembrar o que ele lhe dissera sobre aquela noite.

— Mas pensei que havia dito que Alice estava jantando com Jasper Halle e sua esposa Lauren na noite em que ela faleceu...?

— Eles mentiram! — retrucou Edward, irado. — Os dois mentiram. A esposa para proteger o marido — explicou, enquanto vagueava pela sala. — Durante toda a gravidez de Alice insisti para que me dissesse quem era o pai do bebê, mas ela sempre se recusava. Insistia em proteger o nome do amante e assegurava-me que um dia eu saberia. Acreditava que quando a criança nascesse tudo ficaria bem. Mas não foi assim. Percebo agora que minha irmã sempre acalentou a crença de que quando desse à luz o fi lho do amante, ele largaria a esposa para ficar a seu lado. — Bella sentiu uma pontada de dor no coração pela jo vem apaixonada, que tivera os sonhos despedaçados. Edward fez uma careta. — Na noite anterior ao acidente, Alice e Halle jantaram antes de irem ao quarto de hotel, onde ela estava hospedada. — Ele meneou a cabeça. — Não consigo acreditar... — E inspirando fundo para controlar a respiração. — Naquela mesma noite, Halle disse a Alice que não tinha intenção de largar a esposa, que não queria voltar a vê-la e muito menos o filho!

— Oh, Deus... — gemeu Bella, prevendo aquele desfe cho, mas ainda assim tomada de surpresa pela frieza de Jasper Halle.

— Alice estava devastada. Ensandecida. — Os olhos verdes refletiam a ira instigada pela dor e humi lhação que a irmã devia ter sofrido. — Mas nada do que dissesse influenciaria a resolução de Halle em permane cer ao lado da esposa e terminar tudo com Alice para sem pre. Agora sei que estava errado, muito errado, quando lhe disse que Alice estava feliz e relaxada, enquanto percorria aquela estrada na manhã do acidente. Na verdade, encon trava-se tão aborrecida quanto seu irmão Alec... talvez até mais. — Sim, Bella podia facilmente imaginar a dolorosa desilusão de Alice. — Talvez tenha sido ela a causadora do acidente — acrescentou Edward em tom mais calmo.

— Nunca saberemos — redarguiu Bella, meneando a cabeça, pesarosa.

— Não — concordou Edward. — Mas percebe como isso muda tudo?

Oh, sim, percebia.

— O que fez com Jasper Halle? — De repente Bella quis saber, em vista do que Edward fizera com sua família para se vingar da morte prematura da irmã.

— Nada — retrucou ele, arrogante.

— Ainda? — arriscou Bella em tom calmo.

— Ainda — concordou Edward. — Mas não precisa se preocupar com isso.

— O fato de ter sido o receptáculo de sua raiva faz com que me preocupe! — assegurou ela, acalorada.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram em um sorriso sem nenhum traço de humor.

— Um homem como Halle não merece sua compaixão! Edward não conseguia entender. Parecia não perceber que não era com Jasper Halle que se preocupava, mas com ele e como aquela vingança estúpida estava lhe fazen do mal. Não conseguia ver que nada do que fizesse ou dissesse traria Alice de volta?

— E quanto a você, Edward? — questionou Bella, hesi tante. — Merece minha compaixão?

Os olhos verdes faiscaram com uma emoção que foi rapidamente mascarada.

— Não — afirmou Edward. — De você mereço apenas desprezo pelo que lhe fiz. Não é suficiente que lhe peça perdão pelo erro que cometi com você e sua família.

— Ainda assim poderia pedir — retrucou ela em tom suave.

Edward fechou os olhos por um breve instante. Um ner vo pulsando na palidez da mandíbula contraída, quando finalmente lhe voltou o olhar.

— Gostaria de ter seu perdão — admitiu ele em tom áspero. — Mas não há nada que possa fazer ou dizer que apague o erro que cometi com sua família. A dor que lhe causei...

— Está perdoado — interrompeu-o Bella. — Comple tamente.

Como diabos não poderia desculpá-lo quando o amava perdidamente?

Como poderia se levantar e partir quando o amava tan to? E Carl...

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Não pode ser assim tão fácil...

— Mas é, Edward — afirmou ela, pegando mais uma vez o _spencer _ao se preparar para partir, já que não havia moti vo para prolongar aquela agonia. Estava tudo acabado. — Por que não tenta praticar o perdão? Asseguro-lhe que se ria melhor para você e para todo mundo se o fizesse.

— Halle abandonou Alice quando ela mais precisava dele — insistiu Edward. — Pior. Com a ajuda da esposa, rejeitou Alice e o filho que ela lhe dera e ainda mentiu so bre o assunto!

Bella o fitou, compreensiva.

— Concordo, mas a vingança é um sentimento autodestrutivo — aconselhou Bella, melancólica, enquanto se er guia. — E o aniquilará mais do que a qualquer um.

— É assim que me vê? — indagou, voltando um olhar penetrante. — Como nada além de um homem vingativo?

— Claro que não — garantiu ela, disposta a não revelar a opinião que tinha sobre ele. Era tarde demais para aquilo. — Não consegue enxergar, Edward? Será você a ter o prazer de criar Carl — lembrou ela. — Vê-lo crescer e se transformar no bom rapaz, que estou certa que ele será — deteve-se, com a voz embargada pela emoção e engoliu em seco antes de continuar. — Jasper Halle nunca o conhe cerá. Talvez nunca veja o filho que rejeitou antes de nascer. E não é a felicidade de Carl que realmente importa? Edward fitou-a, perplexo.

— Você gosta dele...?

— Sim — confessou Bella com sinceridade.

Porque nunca poderia ter um filho, concluiu Edward, pe saroso pelas coisas que dissera e fizera com ela. Pelos er ros que cometera em relação a Bella.

Ela não era a mulher fria e calculista de que a acusara. Devia ter percebido mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, após terem feito amor daquela forma. Não, Bella não era fria. A frivolidade que aparentava ao se referir aos homens era uma ato de autodefesa para evitar o sofrimento de outra rejeição.

— Carl poderia ser seu filho também — ofereceu Edward. — Ainda poderíamos nos casar...

Ela lhe voltou um sorriso melancólico.

— Já lhe disse que não preciso de sua piedade.

Não seria por piedade! Desejava de fato se casar com ela. Queria ser ele a protegê-la de mais sofrimentos. Mas não tinha o direito de pedir-lhe para que se casasse pensan do em seu próprio bem-estar. Não depois do que fizera e dissera.

— Eu... poderíamos começar tudo de novo — sugeriu Edward, em tom rude. — Poderíamos sair, passar algum tempo juntos. Você poderia desfrutar do convívio de Carl arriscou ao vê-la menear a cabeça.

— Não, Edward — redarguiu ela em tom firme, mais do que determinada a não aceitar a piedade do homem que amava. O amor, sim, mas nunca a comiseração. E Edward não a amava — nunca amaria, não obstante o tempo que passassem juntos. — Não daria certo.

—Mas...

— Não, Edward! — repetiu Bella em tom de voz tenso.

— Eu... é melhor terminamos isto agora. Nunca saberemos o que aconteceu em Mônaco há três meses. Tudo que sabe mos é que ambos perdemos entes queridos. Vamos deixar como está, sim?

— Se é o que deseja — concordou ele, relutante. Desejava porque não podia ter o que queria!

— Sim, é — afirmou ela, desesperada para sair dali, te mendo desabar na frente de Edward mais uma vez. — Mas antes de partir preciso saber o que pretende fazer com suas ações da Swan Publishing.

— Elas são suas — assegurou-lhe Edward. — Você...

— Não se atreva a dizer que fiz por merecê-las — inter rompeu-o Bella, irada. — Não se _atreva! _— preveniu-o mais uma vez, acalorada, sabendo que existia apenas um modo que justificaria ele lhe devolver as ações e aquela noite de amor com Edward fora muita preciosa para ser tra tada daquela forma.

Ele franziu o cenho, sombrio.

— Não era isso que ia dizer.

— Não? — indagou Bella, descrente.

— Não! — redarguiu Edward. — Cometi muitos erros em relação a você. Sinto-me envergonhado pela forma como a tratei, mas jamais a insultaria. A noite passada foi... — fez uma pausa antes de continuar. — Nunca a esquece rei, Bella. — Ela também jamais o esqueceria. Como poderia se o amava tanto? — Queria dizer que as ações da Swan Publishing são suas para fazer com elas o que quiser. Eu as transferirei para você com testemunhas amanhã de manhã.

Uma vez feito aquilo, refletiu Edward, todo e qualquer contato com Bella seria cortado.

Era óbvio que ela não experimentava a mesma relutân cia em relação à separação de ambos.

E quem poderia culpá-la? Se estivesse no lugar dela — se Bella o tivesse tratado como a tratara —, desejaria evi tar qualquer contato com ele.

— Aceita minha palavra de que será isso que farei?

— Claro, Edward. — E exibindo um breve sorriso. — Se tem algo que tenho certeza é de que você é um homem de palavra!

— Espero que seja muito feliz, Bella — desejou Edward em tom sincero.

— Desejo o mesmo a você — retrucou ela, antes de gi rar nos calcanhares e partir.

Aquela foi a coisa mais difícil que Edward fizera na vida. Permanecer ali, vendo-a partir...

* * *

**Reviews?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ois gente. Olha eu aqui com o ultimo capítulo e o epílogo de MUV. Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado. Quero agradecer imensamenre a todas que comentaram. Vocês sao d+. No final nao deixem de dizer o que acharam da história. Mesmo quem nunca comentou ainda dá tempo de sair do além. srrsrrsrs**

**Bjuss**

**Sophie Moore**

* * *

CAPITULO DOZE

— Espero sinceramente que saiba o que está fazendo — disse o homem ao lado de Bella, enquanto sorria e anuía, com um gesto de cabeça, para os demais convidados do baile de caridade.

— Absolutamente... não! — replicou ela, deslizando o braço no dele. O salão se encontrava repleto de beldades faiscantes e estonteantes.

— Foi o que pensei — o conde Emmett Cullen murmu rou, pesaroso, um dos mais belos, estonteantes e faiscan tes, em seu _smoking _preto, camisa branca e gravata borbo leta vermelha. — Tem noção de que poderá ser responsável por meu querido primo me chamar para um duelo ao nas cer do sol?

— Duvido muito — rebateu Bella, distraída. Fixava a atenção nas amplas portas duplas, onde os convidados eram anunciados à medida que chegavam. Queria ver quando — e se — Edward chegasse.

Haviam se passado três meses desde que o vira pela úl tima vez. Três longos e solitários meses. Porém, aquela noite, naquele baile de caridade que ajudara a organizar, especialmente por ter lugar no hotel London Cullen, esperava finalmente revê-lo. Edward confirmara a presença após receber o convite que ela lhe enviara. Mas, como bem sabia, ele também havia aceitado o convite para o último de caridade que ajudara a organizar, porém, havia Partido antes de a refeição ser servida.

Era provável que desta vez sequer comparecesse.

— Deveria se importar mais com meu bem-estar — repreendeu-a Emmett, provocador. — Considero o que estamos fazendo uma roleta-russa e todos sabemos o que acontece quando encontramos a bala no tambor!

— É o fim — concordou Bella, despreocupada, conhe cendo Emmett Cullen o suficiente desde que o convidara há uma semana para ser seu acompanhante aquela noite.

Não quisera envolver o pai nos planos de reencontrar Edward. Sabia que Charles se preocupava demasiado com seu bem-estar no que concernia a Edward, além de ainda se encontrar um tanto abalado pelo rompimento repentino do compromisso do noivado.

O que não a surpreendia, já que todas as vezes que os surpreendera, pareciam incapazes de manter as mãos longe um do outro.

Emmett não tinha ilusões sobre o primo e se mostrara bastante inclinado a acompanhá-la aquela noite. Na ver dade, era evidente que se divertia com a ideia de provocar Edward.

— Exatamente — retrucou Emmett, deixando escapar um suspiro exagerado. — Talvez seja conveniente que eu de sapareça no final da noite? Espero que saiba que não teria aceitado acompanhá-la neste baile se não estivesse cansa do de ver meu pobre primo andar pela Europa, espalhando angústia e infelicidade a todos os infortunados — como eu que concordam em jantar com ele!

— Não tente me enganar. — Bella sorriu, sabendo que o humor leve de Emmett escondia um cérebro tão brilhante e afiado quanto o do primo. — Sei o quanto tem desejado assistir esse encontro entre mim e Edward — concluiu mordiscando o lábio inferior ao constatar que não se sentia tão segura quanto desejava aparentar.

Não tanto quanto queria estar! Não tinha idéia de qual seria a reação de Edward quando a encontrasse, com ou sem Emmett a seu lado. Mas precisava vê-lo. Incapaz de marcar um encontro, aquela era a única oportunidade em que pôde pensar para atraí-lo.

— Você...

— Senhor Edward Cullen — o pagem anunciou em tom alto e claro.

— Ele chegou! — os dedos de Bella se apertaram no braço de Emmett.

— Bem, é claro que chegou — retrucou ele em tom sua ve. — Só falta agora me desafiar para aquele duelo de pis tolas que mencionei!

— Poderia ser com espadas — resmungou Bella, pro curando na multidão pela tão ansiada visão do homem que amava.

— Que reconfortante! — murmurou Emmett, pesaroso.

Não havia nada de reconfortante naquela situação, con cluiu Bella, percebendo a tensão dentro dela crescer a ponto de fazê-la tremer. E se Edward a visse e sequer se lhe dirigisse a palavra? E se decidisse falar somente com o primo? E se...?

— Bella.

Ela cravou as unhas dolorosamente no braço de Emmett, ao perceber que, enquanto estivera tão ansiosa tentando vislumbrá-lo no salão lotado, Edward devia tê-lo contorna do e, no momento, encontrava-se parado atrás dela.

Ela estava deslumbrante, pensou Edward, quando Bella girou para encará-lo. Ainda mais bela que a última vez em a vira, há três meses, se aquilo fosse possível, já que ela época a considerava a mais bela criatura sobre a terra. Porém, no momento estava absolutamente radiante, com um brilho interior que lhe fazia os olhos faiscarem. A compleição clara e os reflexos brilhantes dos cabelos que lhe caíam em cascata sobre os ombros desnudos. Trajava um vestido dourado que se moldava às curvas generosas do corpo esguio e parecia feliz, percebeu ele, como nunca a vira antes.

Edward voltou um sorriso tenso ao primo.

— Emmett— cumprimentou, sucinto.

— Edward — retribuiu Emmett, gentil. — Não sou afeito a roleta-russa — sussurrou ao ouvido de Bella, antes de lhe segurar o braço que estava unido ao dele e colocá-lo sobre o de Edward. — Acho que mereço ser padrinho deste casa mento depois disso — acrescentou, zombeteiro, antes de partir.

Edward franziu o cenho, não entendendo o comentário malicioso do primo. Ciente apenas do fato de Bella não ter retirado o braço que Emmett colocara sobre o dele.

Também percebia a fragrância discreta, o calor que dela emanava e não desejava que aquele momento se evaporasse.

— Gostaria de dançar? — convidou Edward em tom formal.

Um leve sorriso brincou na face feminina de traços perfeitos.

-A dança só terá início depois do jantar. Estou ciente disso. Mas há música. — Uma pequena orquestra tocava em um dos cantos do salão. — Temos espaço para dançar. — Edward indicou a área reservada próximo à orquestra. — E eu gostaria muito de dançar com você.

Todos os considerariam loucos, refletiu Bella. Até mesmo ridículos. Mas quem se importava?

— Sim, por favor — aceitou ela em tom suave, movendo-se, confiante para os braços fortes e não contendo um suspiro quando a mão forte pousou em suas costas puxando-a de encontro à parede sólida do corpo viril Logo começaram a se mover lentamente no compasso da música.

Poderia ficar nos braços daquele homem durante toda a noite, porém à medida que os acordes progrediam e ambos continuavam dançando, alheios aos olhares curiosos, Bella percebeu que em algum instante teriam de dialogar.

— Se quiser saber por que Emmett está aqui...

— Não quero — interrompeu-a Edward. — Decidi há três meses, nunca mais tirar conclusões precipitadas a seu respeito.

Bella voltou-lhe um olhar curioso.

— Você decidiu...?

— Sim — afirmou Edward com um sorriso melancólico. — Veja o que aconteceu na última vez que cometi esse erro.

Ela anuiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Quase se casou comigo.

Quase. Estiveram tão próximos de se unir. Chegara tão perto de ter aquela maravilhosa criatura como sua esposa. Por razões escusas, claro. Mas aquilo poderia ter mudado com o tempo... Teria mudado! Em vez disso, fez Bella odiá-lo.

— Como está seu pai? — indagou Edward, polido.

— Oh, muito bem — redarguiu ela, em tom jovial. — E Carl? Como ele está?

— Engatinhando — explicou Edward. — Correr atrás dele toma todo meu tempo. — E fazendo uma pausa. — Ainda trabalha na Swan Publishing?

— Por enquanto — replicou Bella, sentindo a repentina necessidade de evitar a escuridão do olhar de Edward.

— Por enquanto...? — repetiu ele, lembrando o quanto Bella fizera questão de continuar trabalhando com o pai depois que se casassem. O que teria acontecido para que mudasse de idéia?

Ou talvez devesse perguntar quem...?

Bella não estava certa se aquele salão apinhado de gen te era o melhor lugar para lhe contar a novidade, mas, por outro lado, não sabia se teria outra oportunidade.

— Pretendo apenas trabalhar por mais quatro meses — explicou ela. — E então tirarei licença-maternidade — di zendo isso, ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos, o que lhe dava a oportunidade de ver a reação de Edward ante ao seu pronunciamento. A surpresa inicial, se guida de choque e ainda de outro sentimento que Bella não conseguia discernir na escuridão dos olhos de Edward.

— Bella...? — conseguiu por fim dizer, ofegante. — Pensei que não era capaz de engravidar...

— Eu também — retrucou ela, com um sorriso radiante. — Mas é óbvio que estava enganada.

— Está me dizendo...? Você está...? Essa criança é...?

— Sim. Sim, estou. E, sim, é sua. — confirmou Bella o que ele se vira incapaz de perguntar. — Dentro de seis meses lhe darei um filho. — A voz feminina embargou com a emo ção, apesar do sorriso de pura felicidade estampado na face.

_— _Por causa de problemas que tive no passado, foi necessá rio me submeter a vários exames e testes, mas consegui pas sar da 12a semana. Edward, o que está fazendo? — indagou Bella, protestando com um sorriso largo, quando ele lhe segurou o braço com firmeza e abriu caminho entre a multidão que parecia se abrir à medida que passavam, como se ciente do drama que estava sendo encenado.

Porém, o show logo teve fim, quando Edward a guiou para seu elevador privativo, fazendo as portas se fecharem quando acionou o botão da cobertura.

Só então baixou o olhar para fitá-la, estupefato.

— Não sei o que dizer — murmurou ele por fim.

O sorriso de Bella vacilou. Porém, estava decidida a ter aquele filho, independentemente do que acontecesse.

Era um milagre. Um sonho inalcançável, que ainda he sitava em acreditar, beliscando-se a cada manhã quando acordava para se certificar de que não estava sonhando.

Mas não estava. O médico — o mesmo com quem se consultava na época em que estava casada com James — fi cara tão surpreso quanto ela, quando Bella apareceu em sua clínica seis semanas atrás e ele lhe confirmou as sus peitas de uma gravidez.

Nenhum dos exames a que se submetera há seis anos con firmaram a causa de sua possível esterilidade e Bella limi tou-se a aceitar o fato de que nunca engravidaria.

Porém, aquela última noite de amor com Edward desa fiara o paradigma que ela criara para si mesma.

Estava de fato grávida. De um filho de Edward.

E por aquela razão tinha de encontrá-lo aquela noite. Conversar com ele e lhe dizer ao menos que seria pai.

— Não precisa dizer nada, Edward — afirmou ela, em tom caloroso. — Pensei apenas que tinha o direito de sa ber, só isso.

— Só isso? Tem idéia... — Edward se deteve, quando as portas do elevador se abriram para a suíte presidencial.

— Carl está aqui? — indagou Bella, excitada, en quanto percorria o corredor.

— Claro — confirmou ele. — Mas...

— Posso vê-lo? — indagou, ansiosa.

— Claro que sim — redarguiu Edward, franzindo o cenho — Duvido muito que já esteja dormindo, mas...

— Oh então vamos vê-lo antes que ele adormeça — en corajou-o Bella. Ansiava por ver o bebê outra vez, mas também protelava o momento que Edward revelaria o que achava daquela gravidez.

Afinal, não se esforçara para encontrá-la desde que se se pararam há três meses. E fora apenas a necessidade de lhe dar a notícia de que seria pai que a encorajara a procurá-lo.

Haveria sempre a chance de a gravidez não significar nada para Edward.

Ele permaneceu parado à porta do quarto de Carl e observou Bella se sentar no chão para brincar com a crian ça, sem se importar com o traje de desenho exclusivo que usava. Tinha a atenção toda voltada para Carl — em fazê-lo rir e balbuciar palavras ininteligíveis — quando o tomou nos braços e soprou o pescoço delicado, soltando uma gargalhada com o fato de a dentição da criança a fazer babar sobre seu vestido.

Edward percebeu o motivo do brilho interior de Bella naquele momento. A razão de sua felicidade. Esperava o bebê que pensara impossível conceber.

Seu filho!

Descera às profundezas do inferno em uma viagem sem volta nos últimos três meses, desde que se separara de Bella. Não podia acreditar que ela se encontrava ali naquele momento, ainda mais esperando um filho dele. Uma crian ça que geraram naquela noite memorável de amor.

— Desfaça essa carranca, Edward — brincou ela, quan do voltou o olhar para fitá-lo, com Carl seguro nos bra ços. — Não estou esperando nada de você. Pensei apenas que devia saber que vai ser pai.

Não esperava nada!

— Bella — começou Edward, movendo-se para sentar ao lado dela no chão, antes de tirar Carl de seus braços e pousá-lo entre ambos no carpete. — Estou... perplexo com a notícia que me deu.

— Claro que está — concordou ela em tom casual. — Também fiquei assim. Mas agora estou... simplesmente feliz — afirmou, rindo, extasiada.

Edward esticou o braço e lhe tocou um dos lados da face com a mão, fitando com olhar penetrante os olhos violeta com os quais sonhava há meses.

— É tão linda. — A respi ração de Edward estava pesada e o coração batia, frenético, contra as costelas. — Tão absolutamente linda. Eu a amo, Bella — declarou com intensidade. — Amo-a tanto que é impossível expressar em palavras.

Ela se limitou a fitá-lo, lutando por ar. Imóvel e total mente incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia.

— Você... me ama? — conseguiu por fim perguntar. — Por causa do bebê?

— Não só pelo bebê — assegurou Edward em tom firme. — Amava-a três meses atrás, quando não havia bebê. Mas tinha de deixá-la partir. Eu a feri o suficiente. Bella... eu a amo mais do que a própria vida. Mas do que tudo e todos. Estes últimos três meses foram... — Estacou, meneando a cabeça. — Não conseguirei colocar em palavras o quanto senti sua falta, que tortura foi minha vida sem nem ao me nos um vislumbre seu...

— Amava-me há três meses? — questionou ela, ofegante fitando-o, incrédula.

— Imagino o quanto deve ser difícil para você acreditar, depois de tudo que fiz, mas sim, eu a amava naquela ocasião. E por esse amor tive de deixá-la partir. — Edward ge meu ante a lembrança. — Feri-a o suficiente em nome da vingança e merecia perdê-la. Mas não poderia me dar outra chance, Bella? — pressionou ele. — Não é capaz de encon trar em seu coração generoso motivos para me dar a oportu nidade de lhe mostrar como a amo? O quanto desejo me casar com você e passar o resto dos meus dias a seu lado?

— Mas... não posso... — Bella se encontrava em cho que. Não podia crer que ele a amava durante todos aqueles meses.

— Não pode me perdoar pela forma como me compor tei — concluiu ele, desviando o olhar. — E por que deve ria? — acrescentou, amargo enquanto se erguia. — Não mereço uma segunda chance. Tampouco a mereço! Eu a deixarei. Pode ficar com Carl o quanto desejar — afir mou com voz rouca, enquanto se voltava para partir.

Bella fez uma pausa apenas para colocar a criança no berço, recobrando-se do choque causado pela revelação repentina de Edward e ansiando por lhe dizer que sentia o mesmo por ele.

Quanto tempo haviam desperdiçado!

— O que... o que está fazendo, Bella? — ofegou Edward, quando ela adentrou a sala de estar e se atirou em seus braços.

— Eu o amo, Edward — gritou, extasiada, enquanto lhe enchia a face de beijos. — Eu o amo, eu o amo, eu o amo!

— Você... Santo Deus! — exclamou Edward, deslizando o braço em torno da cintura delgada e a puxando contra o peito largo, antes de enterrar a face na maciez dos cabelos longos. — Você me ama? É verdade, Bella?

— Sempre o amei — admitiu ela, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— Sempre? Amava-me há três meses também! — con cluiu ele. — Mas se é assim, por que não me deu outra chance? Porque...

— Por que não sabia que você me amava. Parecia sentir apenas piedade de mim...

— A única criatura da qual sentia pena era de mim mesmo, por ter sido tão estúpido, arrogante, e incapaz de perdoar...

— Hei! Veja como fala do homem que amo! — inter rompeu-o Bella, zombeteira.

Edward  
mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo após tantos meses de sofrimento.

— Pensei no que disse e segui seu conselho em relação a Jasper Halle — comentou Edward. — Você estava certa. Será um grande castigo ele não ter a felicidade de conviver com Carl.

— Fico feliz com isso. — Bella esticou a mão e lhe tocou a face com ternura. — E por você.

— Não quero que duvide do meu amor nunca mais — disse Edward, inclinando a face para lhe beijar os olhos, o nariz e a maciez carnuda dos lábios. — Quero ficar com você para sempre!

— E eu com você — afirmou Bella, radiante. — Para todo sempre, Edward!

— Aceita se casar comigo? — indagou ele. — Por favor, diga que sim!

— Claro que sim — ofegou Bella, plena de felicidade. — Mil vezes sim!

Edward baixou a cabeça, lançando-lhe um olhar perscrutador.

— É seguro que façamos amor? Se não for, eu me con tentarei em levá-la para cama, abraçá-la e nunca mais a deixar partir — admitiu ele.

— É seguro — garantiu ela, sorrindo. O amor fazendo os olhos violeta faiscarem, quando Edward a ergueu nos braços e a carregou para o quarto, pousando-a na cama e se deitando a seu lado. De imediato, Bella deslizou as mãos pelos ombros largos e o puxou para si. — Eu o amo, Edward Cullen. — Sempre o amarei — prometeu.

—Assim como sempre a amarei — afirmou ele em tom solene antes de inclinar a cabeça e lhe tomar os lábios em um beijo arrebatador que a levou às portas do paraíso.

EPÍLOGO

— Carl está radiante de felicidade porque ganhou uma irmãzinha. — Edward informou a Bella, beijando-lhe, em seguida, as juntas dos dedos que mantinha seguros nos seus. Os mesmos dedos que segurara durante todo o trabalho de parto da terceira filha de ambos, que ocorrera minutos atrás.

— Três filhas em quatro anos! — exclamou Bella, rin do, radiante de felicidade. Sentia-se um tanto cansada pelo esforço do parto, mas ansiosa para que limpassem e exami nassem a filha recém-nascida e assim pudesse segurá-la nos braços outra vez, já que a tivera apenas por alguns mi nutos no colo quando acabara de nascer.

— E você como lidará com o fato de um dia nossas fi lhas estarem crescidas e escolhendo os próprios maridos? — provocou ela, ciente do profundo amor que Edward de dicava a todos os filhos: Carl, Alice, Simone e, a partir daquele momento, a adorável Anna.

— Emmett sugeriu-me que comprasse um revólver para manter os pretendentes afastados — retrucou, divertido. — Pessoalmente, prefiro instalar uma cerca eletrificada, em torno da casa!

Bella riu.

— Estou certo de que você e Carl, sem mencionar o avô, é claro, conseguirão detê-los sem nenhuma arma ou cerca eletrificada.

Edward lhe voltou um olhar intenso.

— Eu a amo muito, Bella. Os anos que passei a seu lado foram os melhores de minha vida. Você é minha vida!

— E você a minha — afirmou ela, retribuindo o mesmo amor que se refletia nos olhos.

Haviam sido quatro anos de intensa felicidade e compa nheirismo. O amor que os unia se aprofundando cada vez mais até que não suportassem estar separados nem por um curto período de tempo.

Um amor que duraria para sempre.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
